


Fictober 2020 [Banana Fish]

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Diferentes parejas, géneros y escenarios. Una palabra diaria.One shots y drabbles sin hilo parte del fictober propuesto por Motín Ficker.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung, Blanca/Okumura Eiji, Frederick Arthur & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 29
Kudos: 22





	1. Introducción.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: El siguiente libro contiene una alta cantidad de ships, muchos AU´s randoms, historias sin hilos, entre otras.

¿Qué es el fictober?

Es una actividad que dura todo el mes de octubre en el cual cada día se debe escribir un drabble o un one shot diferente según la palabra asignada. Yo elegí hacer el fictober propuesto por Motín fanficker. 

Aunque la mayoría de mi planificación es sobre mi otp suprema, es decir, el AshEji, aproveche la oportunidad para escribir de otras parejas. Hay AU's muy diferentes en esto, varios géneros y escenarios medios raros. En todo caso los relatos bordean las 1000 palabras así que son cortitos.

No sabía su subirlo a esta página porque siento que todos los relatos estan muy raros, así que siga bajo su propio riesgo.

Las parejas se van a anunciar en las notitas del comienzo así que lealo para saber lo que le espera. 

¡Mil gracias a quien entró a esto!


	2. Verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing/ AshXEiji.

Tuvo ocho años para decirle la verdad.

Él lo sabía, sin embargo, era tan dulce vivir en el país de las mentiras. Mientras Eiji no lo notase estaba bien, él se odiaba por admitirlo, no obstante, disfrutaba de sus engaños. Poder tomar las manos del japonés con la excusa de que hacía frío los días de verano, rozar sus hombros por accidente en la oscuridad de una película, tener largas llamadas nocturnas mientras se decía que no era nada. Nada, ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué le dolía tanto?

Sus hombros se dejaron caer frente a aquella vieja puerta, la agonía de sus sentimientos lo hizo profesarse enfermo, los ojos le ardieron, los labios se le quebraron, él se contuvo para no llorar mientras se desmoronaba. Así que este era el final. Con cada palpitar él perdió un pedazo. Realmente se había acabado. Él se golpeó las mejillas con violencia, la culpa lo forzó a sonreír antes de que entrase al vestidor.

—Sing. —Que cruel fue la sonrisa que el japonés le regaló, el estómago se le revolvió con una decadente sensación, el tiempo se paralizó ante tan sublime imagen. Tan perfecta como destructiva—. No deberías estar aquí. —Antes de que todo se terminase él quería decirle la verdad.

—Supuse que estarías nervioso y necesitarías de un amigo. —Hasta suspirar fue doloroso en la tensión del desamor. Sin importar las veces que él lo viese, el moreno siempre le robaba el corazón. Cada vez que él le sonreía era como la primera vez.

—Tienes razón. —Las manos de Eiji se aferraron a los bordes de su traje, el más alto aborreció el sonrojo que se posó sobre aquellas delicadas mejillas y el fulgor que trepido en la inocente de sus orbes. La impotencia se convirtió en un obsesivo chirriar de dientes.

Él odió cada una de las cosas de esa boda.

A él le enfermó ese maldito traje de bodas, los flashes de las cámaras, las felicitaciones de papel, el caos que se había desatado en el salón. Era tanto.

—Ash en un hombre realmente afortunado. —Pero lo que más odió Sing Soo-Ling fue la verdad. Él no quería que Eiji fuese feliz con otro hombre. Él no soportaría verlo caminar hacia altar ni escuchar lo infernal de una marcha nupcial—. No creí que tendría el valor para pedírtelo. —Que por favor lo dejase y huyese con él. El moreno se encogió de hombros, apenado.

—También me tomó de sorpresa. —Las entrañas se le retorcieron en lo empalagoso del vestidor, cada paso que él se acercó lo mató un poco más—. Ya conoces a Ash. —Para su desgracia lo conocía. Y aunque al principio admiraba al lince de Nueva York, cuando aquellos jades comenzaron a resplandecer por su preciada libertad él lo empezó a odiar. Sus manos se aferraron a las del moreno.

—Lamento que tus padres no hayan podido llegar a tiempo. —Él enfocó su atención en el espejo detrás de Eiji, no quería mirarlo, si lo hacía se rompería. No debía decirle la verdad.

—No se puede hacer nada cuando el problema es de la aerolínea. —Tanta belleza era mortal—. Pero hablé con ellos esta mañana y me siento un poco mejor. —Sing apretó con fuerza su palma, si la soltaba lo perdería. El roce de la sortija le quebró la esperanza.

¿Cómo perderlo cuando era de Ash?

Y era injusto. Él había estado enamorado de él por tantos años. Cada una de sus sonrisas él las había atesorado para colgarlas en su alma como si fuesen fotografías, las tardes repletas de risas y suspiros, las caricias incidentales al borde del engaño, los besos que ya no le pudo robar. Él debería estarse casando con él, no Ash. Él esperó una vida para que Eiji lo mirase, sin embargo, él jamás dejó de darle la espalda.

Sing lo sabía, empezaría la música y esto se acabaría.

Él jamás sabría de sus sentimientos y podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Aunque él ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar sabía que terminaría llorando cuando lo viese en el altar. Que no fuese verdad. Que alguien lo despertase.

—¿Ibe te va a entregar? —Maldición, gruesas e infantiles lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. La pena fue contagiosa en esa habitación.

—Eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero... —El moreno se trató de limpiar la tristeza, por alguna razón las palabras de Sing tenían sabor a despedida, eso no le gustó—. Quería pedírtelo a ti. —Sonreír fue pincharse el alma con espinas. Las risas afuera del vestidor, las flores en las ventanas, la emoción atrapada en esos preciosos ojos, fue demasiado. La cabeza le martilló para que él fuese pedazos en el cuarto.

—¿Quieres que yo te entregué a Ash? —Ni con todo el tiempo del mundo él volvería a estar completo.

—Sino te incómoda. —Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano él le limpió la pena a Eiji del rostro, alguien así de maravilloso no debería llorar jamás, la nostalgia atrapada en el aire fue destructiva—. Te has portado como un hermano para mí, así que me gustaría que fueses tú. —Sing se mordió el labio. Cada noche él rezó para que esta pesadilla no llegase.

—Sería un honor. —Pero acá estaban y él se odiaba.

El grito de Yut-Lung del otro lado de la puerta le indicó que su sentencia había llegado.

Él deseaba que el matrimonio entre Eiji y Ash fracasara.

Que él lo lastimase para que lo dejara, que lo hiciese llorar para que corriera a sus brazos. Eran sentimientos enfermizos y decadentes, él no quería tenerlos, sin embargo, los tenía.

—Eiji. —Y aunque esta era su última oportunidad para decirle la verdad.

—¿Si? —Lo amaba lo suficiente para mentirle un poco más.

—Te ves despampanante. —Para Sing siempre fue más importante la felicidad del japonés a la suya. Por eso tomó su mano, infló su pecho y trató de recoger sus pedazos para recomponerse y poderlo llevar al altar—. ¿Listo? — Aquella sonrisa lo volvió a enamorar.

—Vamos.

Él tuvo ocho años para decirle la verdad.

Ahora la verdad sería enterrada para siempre con un « _acepto_ ». 


	3. Periodistas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

—¿Puede decirme su nombre completo? —Una luz escarlata le hizo saber que la grabadora se encontraba registrando su conversación.

—Aslan. —La seguridad en sus notas vaciló bajo tan encantadora sonrisa—. Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Aunque no estaba seguro de cuantas personas se encontraban del otro lado de la sala espejo él apostaba que eran más de una decena.

—Bien. —Las esposas rechinaron con estridencia cuando él acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa—. ¿Sabe por qué estoy acá? —Que el moreno se negase a mirarlo fue agridulce. Uno de los guardias palpó la funda de su arma como advertencia. Tan exagerados.

—Porque eres la única persona con la que accedí hablar. —El esfuerzo que hizo Eiji para mantener la calma fue sobrehumano. Él no se quebraría en esa habitación, él era un profesional.

—Sabe que eso no es lo que le estoy preguntando. —Ash dejó que su nuca colgase contra el respaldo de la silla. Pronunciarlo en voz alta no lo cambiaría, la sentencia ya había sido dictada.

—Porque soy el asesino serial de Cape Cod. —Que el rubio no vacilase en sus palabras fue una daga para su corazón, el trepidar en sus dedos destrozó la hoja sobre la cual él estaba escribiendo, el tiempo se sintió pesado ante esos ojos. Maldición. El japonés sacó una pequeña y roñosa libreta para arrastrarla sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabe qué es esto? —Esa fue la primera vez que él se atrevió a mirarlo luego de tan fatídica pelea.

—Es la libreta donde anoto mis objetivos. —En cada una de las páginas se encontraba escrito el nombre y el apellido de un hombre diferente. Víctimas que Ash estudió con cuidado y cautela. Todas menos la última hoja se encontraban tachadas con escarlata—. ¿Ya viste cuál era mi gran final? —Las palmas del más bajo se empaparon de sudor. Debía mantener la calma. Este reportaje era importante.

—Por favor limítese a responder mis preguntas. —Qué situación más amarga, y pensar que hace una semana ellos estaban riendo sobre la cama.

—Eiji. —Que el rubio lo llamase con esa clase de tono le rompió el corazón—. Tuve muchas oportunidades para acabar contigo. —Aunque los policías desenfundaron sus armas él se atrevió a tomarle la mano—. Si realmente te hubiese querido hacer daño ya lo habría hecho. —Que tonto fue equivocarse de esa manera.

Eiji Okumura llegó a su pueblo en busca del famoso asesino de Cape Cod.

Ante los ojos de Ash Lynx el japonés era la víctima perfecta: sin familia en el país, sin conocidos y sin empleo. Una última matanza y se detendría, sabía que necesitaba parar por un tiempo, había llamado demasiado la atención de los medios, así que prepararía su broche de oro con cuidado. Fue una fortuna que el moreno se mudase cerca de él, eso le ahorró la excusa para conocerlo. Y aunque al principio él se acercó para emboscarlo el tiro le salió por la culata. El rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Pronto él comenzó a disfrutar de la compañía del periodista con una aterradora normalidad, él era una persona extraña, le hacía bajar la guardia y sentir menos quebrado, eso lo asustó, pero no se pudo detener.

Se enamoró.

El miedo lo paralizó, él pensó en cientos de opciones para salvarse del caos, tal vez podría mantenerlo a su lado en una mentira con una especie de vida doble tal como lo había hecho el hombre que lo jodió años atrás, quizás ese constante vacío crónico que sentía cuando recordaba su tiempo con Barba Azul por fin podía ser aplacado por algo más que la sangre, quizás no estaba tan enfermo y aún le quedaba humanidad. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando Eiji encontró esa libreta. La clase de expresión que él esbozó se le tatuó en el alma. Irónico ¿no? Siempre había odiado esa parte de sus crímenes, contemplar el horror en los rostros de sus víctimas le parecía nauseabundo, sin embargo, la compulsión a la sangre era irrefrenable y tormentosa. Alguien lo había roto tanto que ya no se podía reconocer.

Sabía que darle un artículo era la única manera en que podría decirle adiós, así que acá estaban. En lugar de risas ahora había saña, los anillos fueron reemplazados por unas pesadas esposas y ese amor se deformó en terror. Al menos en la decepción él supo que el japonés había confiado ciegamente en él.

—No le vas a sacar nada, conozco a los de su tipo. —Fue Shorter quien masculló aquello desde una esquina. El caso le parecía trágico, un niño secuestrado y forzado a matar por un enfermo—. Solo nos está tratando de manipular. —Basto una señal para que los demás policías levantaran a Ash de la silla.

—Eiji. —El aludido no lo escuchó—. Nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba. —Esas palabras fueron el adiós más doloroso que le pudo entregar. Uno de los policías carcajeó frente a tan patética confesión.

—Dile eso a los niños que dejaste sin padre. —La aflicción en el rostro del rubio fue casi humana.

—¡Eiji!, ¡Eiji! ¡Lo lamento! —Que él siguiese llamando su nombre hasta desaparecer fue desalmado.

—¿Estas bien? —La mano de Shorter sobre su hombro no lo logró tranquilizar. Para el japonés era imposible separar a aquel encantador muchacho que conoció una tarde de verano del monstruo cuyas atrocidades tanto había estudiado.

—Si. —Él quería creer en las palabras de Ash. La crueldad y la hostilidad podían romper a una persona para que estas borrasen la línea entre la maldad y lo correcto. La violencia con la que él apretó sus párpados alarmó al más alto. Una parte de su corazón necesitaba creer en quien fue amante—. Mañana regresare para finalizar la entrevista. —El más joven fue la última víctima de Barba Azul, eran comunes esos casos donde la mente para sobrevivir necesitaba imitar a su predecesor.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes volver? — Sin embargo, no podía creerle—. Sé que el jefe de policía está siendo muy insistente contigo porque eres el único con el que ese sujeto quiere hablar, pero... —Porque antes que amante él era un periodista.

—No te preocupes. —Y tanto su deber como su corazón estaban con la verdad— He soportado cosas peores. —El policía lo ayudó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín.

—Lo que hizo es una abominación, pero no puedo culparlo del todo. —Esa fue la primera vez que Shorter se permitió decir eso. Las grietas del sistema lo tenían marchito—. Me tocó investigar el caso de Barba Azul en Cape Cod y él estaba desquiciado. —La silla rechinó contra las baldosas cuando se levantó—. Cualquiera habría enloquecido si hubiese estado con él tantos años. —Eiji frunció los labios con amargura.

—Sus diagnósticos también son un caos. —Trastorno de estrés postraumático, síndromes disociativos, cuadros psicóticos, incluso esquizofrenia, ningún psiquiatra parecía poder dar con la imagen correcta de lo que era Ash. Pero él lo había conocido—. Todo pasó cuando era muy joven. —Un mundo corrupto podía crear monstruos.

—Supongo que sí. —Y tal vez él amó genuinamente a uno.

—Bueno, voy a perder el tren si sigo más tiempo charlando. —Sin embargo, su trabajo estaba primero.

Después de todo él era un periodista.


	4. Jadeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WongLung.

¿Cómo algo tan simple como un jadeo se las había arreglado para joderle la vida?

Fue solo un segundo. Él ni siquiera lo escuchó a propósito. Él nunca lo había visto con esa clase de ojos y ahora lo tenía incrustado a la mente como una de esas fastidiosas tonadas de ascensor.

—¡Maldición! —Shorter golpeó la jarra de cerveza contra la mesa, el sudor se le entremezcló con el alcohol, la cordura se le acabó al igual que la espuma—. ¿Por qué no me dejas quedarme contigo un tiempo? —La música en el bar era fuerte y el tiempo perdido.

—Deberías enfrentarlo y ya. —El suspiro de Ash fue fatigoso y amargo—. No te voy a dejar estar en mi apartamento cuando tienes el tuyo. —Aunque su mejor amigo era la misma manifestación de la miseria él no podía prestarle atención. Eiji Okumura. Quería volver a casa con su amante, que reconfortante era el anhelo de sus labios luego de una eterna jornada laboral.

—No puedo. —Sus yemas presionaron con fuerza su frente—. No he sido capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por más de una semana. —El escarlata de su rostro fue violento y brillante, el aroma a frituras y cebada lo mareó—. Él ya debe haber notado que estoy actuando raro. —El rubio rodó los ojos antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Qué importa si lo escuchaste masturbarse en la ducha? —La brutalidad de la pregunta lo hizo atragantarse con su propia lengua—. Los dos son hombres, ya deja de pensarlo, es normal que tenga que aliviarse de vez en cuando. —La sangre le calcinó en una exquisita y lenta tortura.

—Lo sé. —El problema no fue el incidente—. Pero igual... —Sino lo que despertó en el moreno.

Shorter Wong jamás había notado lo sensual que era Yut-Lung Lee. Aunque ellos llevaban compartiendo techo por más de un año, él solo lo consideraba un amigo con el cual ver películas y desahogarse del pesar de la vida laboral, no obstante, desde aquella fatídica tarde él no había podido dejar de imaginar aquella delgada y fina silueta bajo la ducha dándose placer. La imagen le resultaba tan erótica como hermosa. ¿Cómo se sentiría su piel contra la suya?, ¿Qué clase de expresión pondría bajo sus caricias?, ¿Cómo sería llevarlo hacia el éxtasis? Joder, esos eran pensamientos que él no quería tener. Pero ese jadeo. Ese maldito jadeo lo seguía atormentando. No era posible que alguien produjese tan sensual sonido por mera casualidad. Tal vez él era un fetichista de gemidos y no lo había notado.

—Te llamare un taxi. —Ash estaba demasiado cansado para escucharlo. Si llevaba tanto tiempo pensando en Yut-Lung Lee solo había una forma de terminar con ello.

Confrontándolo.

Ni siquiera las cinco jarras de cerveza que él bebió fueron suficientes para quitarle los nervios cuando él regresó a su hogar, él suplicó para que el más joven estuviese durmiendo, sin embargo, las luces encendidas le robaron la esperanza. Cuando él entró un delicioso aroma a pizza le regresó el apetito. Le costó tragar cuando vislumbró a su mayor temor en un suéter holgado y unas pantuflas mullidas. Él debía estar realmente mal para que la mera imagen de Yut-Lung Lee leyendo en el sillón le pareciese tan coqueta. Había algo en ese hombre que le hacía hervir la cabeza y desafiaba los latidos de su corazón. La expresión que él le regaló acabó con la última gota de su inteligencia. Se sentía como un adolescente hormonal. Maldición.

—Si tienes hambre aún queda un poco de pizza en la caja, no debe estar tan fría. —Su voz se deslizó como terciopelo sobre sus orejas, sus manos se empaparon de ansiedad y anhelo, sus piernas se convirtieron en barcos de papel en el mar del deseo.

—Estoy bien. —Su carcajada fue tan falsa como penosa—. Creo que me iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño. —Nadie fingió un bostezo tan mal como él lo hizo esa noche. El más joven cerró con fuerza el libro.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te está pasando o tengo que adivinar? —No hubo dulzura en la sinceridad. Shorter se profesó completamente sometido a esa mirada: filosa, gélida e imponente. Tan hipnótica.

—No es nada. —Él no supo cómo llegó, pero ya estaba al frente del más bajo.

—Shorter. —Él se mordió el labio. Mierda, realmente era un fetichista por su culpa, sin embargo, que caliente fue escucharlo musitar su nombre así. Ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza.

—Bueno... —Ya no estaba sintiendo con el corazón—. El otro día accidentalmente llegué temprano y te escuché. —Él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, de repente los calcetines tirados lucían interesantes—. Ya sabes... —Su caricia de nuca fue tensa y forzada—. Dándote placer. —La carcajada en el más joven fue una respuesta que no se esperó.

—¿Eso es todo? —Vislumbrar a un hombre tan galante y fornido como Shorter Wong apenado por eso le pareció excitante. Él se levantó del sillón—. ¿Acaso te gustó lo que escuchaste? —El moreno se estremeció bajo lo candoroso de un susurro. La tensión chispeó en el aire para intoxicarlos.

—Yo no dije eso. —Que el más bajo oliese tan bien fue todo un problema. Cada lugar donde él acarició le calcinó un infierno. El goce fue peligroso.

—¿Eres un pervertido o algo así? —Solo ahí él se percató de que se había puesto duro al imaginarlo. Que humillante—. Realmente te debió gustar. —Pero si ya había sido descubierto, ¿para que seguirlo ocultando? Él tomó el control del caos. En un abrupto movimiento él encerró al más joven contra su pecho y el sillón.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —La lujuria que desprendieron los ojos del moreno le cosquilleó el estómago—. ¿En quién estabas pensando mientras hacías eso? —Él le acarició el cuello con lentitud, sus respiraciones se fundieron en lo necesitado del momento, la pasión fulguro en una traviesa risilla.

—¿No te puedes hacer una idea? —La sensualidad con la que Yut-Lung Lee se inclinó fue abrumadora—. Realmente eres denso, Shorter. —La respiración del más joven fue más embriagadora y venenosa que cualquier licor. Tan mortificante como viciosa.

—¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? —La aspereza del erotismo le resultó magnética—. Para cerrar dudas. —Yut-Lung Lee le derritió la cordura con esa sonrisa.

—Encantado.

Con ese beso él supo que esa noche lo escucharía jadear mucho más.

Quizás sí tenía un fetiche por la voz de Yut-Lung. 


	5. Sensible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YutEiji.

Eiji Okumura y Yut-Lung Lee eran como el ying y el yang.

Lo que al más joven le faltaba de sensibilidad al japonés le sobraba.

Era un misterio como esa amistad se mantenía a flote. Yut-Lung era una hermosura inconquistable que solo usaba a los hombres para una buena follada y luego los dejaba, para él era un fastidio tener que enredarse emocionalmente con alguien. Las relaciones involucraban tiempo y desgaste, y a sus veinte años mientras se aferraba a los placeres en los clubes clandestinos, responsabilidades era lo último que quería.

El japonés era lo opuesto, aunque él respetaba el estilo de vida de su mejor amigo él solo tenía ojos para Ash Lynx, su eterno enamorado. Pareja desde la segundaría, amor a primera vista, el felices por siempre. Pero no. Aquel noviazgo que alguna vez fue la envidia decayó desde que el lince entró a Harvard, el moreno esperaba todo el día pegado a la pantalla de su celular para saber cómo estaba su amante. Quería verlo, extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, sin embargo, se negaba a insistir y convertirse en un estorbo.

Él odiaba que esas cosas le afectasen tanto, no obstante, sabía que la distancia entre ellos estaba creciendo y eso le aterraba. Se aborrecía por ser demasiado sensible.

¿Cuánto más soportarían?

Fue una tarde que él y Ash acordaron hacer una videollamada y el rubio le volvió a cancelar que estalló. Fue una pelea cualquiera, una que ya habían tenido cientos de veces, no obstante, su novio estaba demasiado cansado y prefirió dar por terminada la relación. No le costó nada, el lince lo sacó de sus redes y sus contactos como si nunca hubiese existido. Solo lo bloqueó con un _click_. Para alguien con un corazón tan devoto y frágil el golpe fue devastador.

Eiji estuvo encerrado más de tres meses sin poderse reponer. Más que humano él se sentía como una eterna bolsa de miseria y pena.

—No vas a seguir llorando por ese idiota, vamos a salir.

Yut-Lung Lee a veces era así, aquella fama de medusa no era más que una farsa para escudar una tiritona sensibilidad, el moreno lo sabía. Así que él dejó que hiciese lo que quisiese con él. Para el más joven la solución era obvia, con alcohol y un buen polvo Eiji estaría como nuevo. Quizás hasta se podría atrever a hacer una jugada sobre él.

¿Ash Lynx? Ese bueno para nada nunca le gusto.

El ambiente en el club fue psicodélico y seductor, su novio nunca lo había llevado a un lugar así, el rubio odiaba las multitudes y prefería quedarse en casa viendo series o leyendo libros. Ver el descaro con el que se movió el más joven en la pista de baile lo dejó tan pasmado como embobado. Aunque llevaba años siendo amigo de Yue él jamás lo había visto en acción. La sensualidad con la que aquellos oscuros y afilados ojos lo hipnotizaron hizo que su último pensamiento ardiese bajo tan pegajosa tonada.

—¿Con esta clase de trucos vas rompiendo corazones? —Como si fuesen terciopelo los brazos de Yut-Lung se deslizaron sobre su cuello, el candor con el que se frotaron sus caderas hizo que la cara le chispeara de vergüenza. El alcohol estaba empezando a surtir efecto.

—¿Yo? —El bufido del moreno lo hizo reír. Ambos se habían empezado a empapar de locura juvenil y sudor.

—Por favor Yue, conoces tu reputación en la universidad —La sonrisa del aludido le revolvió los latidos. Él se enorgullecía por su fama de diva. Una belleza inalcanzable.

—No es mi culpa que los hombres se ilusionen tan rápido conmigo. —La inocencia fingida en su voz lo hizo rodar los ojos—. Las relaciones reales no son divertidas. —Aunque el japonés se tensó él no lo soltó en la pasión de ese baile.

—¿Crees que Ash pensaba igual? —Él aborrecía ese nombre—. Quizás por eso me dejó. —Él no lo admitiría en voz alta, sin embargo, envidiaba al rubio.

—¿No estas siendo un poco insensible conmigo en estos momentos? —La perplejidad en el rostro del moreno le dio ternura.

—¿Yo? —Él asintió.

—Te estoy tratando de seducir y tú sigues pensando en tu ex. —Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa. Los dedos del más joven deslizándose hacia su cadera le helaron la sangre, él estaba cerca, demasiado cerca—. Puedes ser bastante insensible cuando se trata de mí. —El aliento de la tentación lo embriagó.

—Yue... —El aludido lo silenció con un gesto.

—Por esta noche quiero que solo me escuches a mí, ¿sí?

Lo siguiente que él supo fue que su lengua y la de Yut-Lung se estaban enredando en un apasionado beso a las afueras del club. Él se sentía mareado y confundido, el corazón le estaba martillando con una violencia impresionante, las expertas y desvergonzadas caricias del más joven despertaron algo peligroso en él. Su cuerpo se volvió sensible bajo los roces del azabache.

¿Cómo pudo ignorar tanto tiempo la química entre ellos dos?

Si de algo estuvo seguro el moreno fue que ya nunca podría verlo como un amigo. Esa noche ellos desbordaron lujuria y deseo, cada uno de los besos que Yut-Lung dejó sobre su piel fomentó la adicción. Dar tanto placer y recibirlo no podía estar bien. Fue una locura, fue puro éxtasis desenfrenado bajo el jadeo de la oscuridad. A la mañana siguiente él despertó entre los brazos del más bajo con una decena de mordidas y chupetones, semen y sudor habían empapado sus cuerpos, el aroma a sexo y café le pareció curioso. La resaca desapareció cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos enrojecieron por lo extraña pero natural que fue la situación. De alguna manera estaban cómodos con la fricción del otro.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —Las palabras del moreno escaparon tartamudas y nerviosas, tratarse de alejar fue inútil, aquellos orbes lo traían completamente embelesado.

—No lo sé. —Tenerlo en su cama le pareció irreal y aterrador. Que Eiji fuese tan insensible para algunas cosas lo irritaba—. ¿Qué quieres que signifique? —Porque a pesar de la encantadora y dulce personalidad del japonés él era un bruto cuando se trataba de leer el ambiente.

—No lo sé. —Yut-Lung Lee tenía fama de rompecorazones porque él no tenía uno—. No me desagradó lo que pasó entre nosotros. —Él se lo había dado años atrás a ese torpe chico.

Aunque él jamás lo notó, estaba demasiado atontado con el idiota de Ash Lynx.

—¿Te gustaría repetirlo, Eiji? —El descaro con el que se sentó sobre su regazo le quitó la respiración.

—Primero deberíamos ir a tomar un café o algo. —Yut-Lung no pudo evitar reír ante tan infantil petición.

—Un café será. —A veces lo olvidaba, el moreno era la clase de persona que amaba con toda el alma.

¿Qué tanto le debía gustar ese hombre para que quisiese con él todos esos líos emocionales de los que tanto se burlaba?

Él no lo supo.

—Yue. —El moreno le costaría su reputación de diva fría—. Salgamos de nuevo esta noche.

Pero ya no le importaba.

Tal vez ser más sensible valía la pena si era por él.


	6. Llave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

¿Quién le robó su llave?

Los seres humanos venían al mundo con una cerradura incrustada al corazón y una llave para afinar los latidos. Sino se le daba la cuerda necesaria el alma se empezaba a oxidar y la persona se convertía en una estatua. Cuando los engranajes del corazón dejan de correr y el polvo del oxido toma el control las manecillas de la vida detienen su _tik tak._

Él no quería morir así. Ash Lynx recordaba haber nacido con una llave, él estaba seguro de que la había usado algunas veces para darle cuerda a sus latidos, sin embargo, en algún punto entre la penuria y la decadencia él la perdió. No recordaba si se la habían quitado o si la había extraviado, no obstante, la angustia era paralizante. Cada mañana era peor. Su pecho ya no parecía estar cubierto de piel, una áspera capa de hierro había crecido alrededor de su cerradura. Él ya no tenía energías, el mundo era monótono y gris para los marginados, los movimientos eran un doloroso alarido para su cordura. Él estaba aterrado de perecer bajo tan fatídico destino, así que empezó a robar llaves como un último intento para que sus latidos volviesen a retumbar.

Sin importar que tantas él probase la cerradura de su pecho las rechazaba todas. Para el americano era frustrante. Aquel pedazo de metal era una conexión sagrada con el alma y él no la tenía. El odio lo comenzó a carcomer con lentitud. Mientras las familias reían despreocupadas en Navidad él se estaba arrastrando por las calles de Nueva York tratando de no congelarse con la nieve y de huir del óxido. El corazón le dolía tanto. Los engranajes en su interior estaban en agonía. Que amargo final, él jamás pudo disfrutar de una vida normal al carecer de llave. Sufrimiento y aspereza fue todo lo que conoció. Él se aferró a la caliza del callejón, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas mientras sus piernas batallaban por mantenerse de pie. Eran las dos de la mañana y era víspera de Navidad, nadie pasaría por esa calle.

—No te preocupes, ya acabé con mi turno. —Pero alguien pasó.

Un chico hablando por celular quebró la tragedia de su invierno. Ash tragó con dificultad, sus músculos parecían haber sido cubiertos por rigor mortis, su respiración era pesada y filosa, ya no podía, sino actuaba ahora sería su final. Él sacó su vieja Smith and Wesson para comenzarse a acercar a su víctima.

—No te muevas. —El rubio apuntó el cañón contra la nuca del chico—. Suelta el celular. —Él obedeció. El teléfono se perdió entre la nieve y la neblina junto a la voz de la bocina. Él lo hizo caminar hacia un callejón.

—No quiero problemas. —El corazón de Ash retumbó de manera dolorosa cuando vislumbró a su víctima. Un chico japonés, de facciones aniñadas y dulces. Estaba usando un uniforme de enfermero y él lo estaba asaltando. Toda una basura.

—Entrégame tu maletín. —El moreno dejó caer sus pertenencias al frente del rubio. La oscuridad en aquel pasadizo fue un nudo para la angustia, ni siquiera había un poste de luz cerca.

Revisando sus cosas Ash descubrió que el chico se llamaba Eiji Okumura, venía del extranjero y él había arruinado su víspera de Navidad. Por más que él le apuntase con el arma el moreno no parecía aterrado o enfadado, su expresión era de otro matiz, sin embargo, él estaba demasiado cansado para leerla. La desesperación se hizo presente en el rubio cuando revisó el maletín completo y no pudo encontrar la llave.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Los engranajes se le detuvieron, la caída que él tuvo fue estridente y violenta, él miró horrorizado su cuerpo, todo se estaba tiñendo de gris. Se estaba convirtiendo en una estatua.

—Tú... —Para Eiji fue imposible huir. Esos ojos verdes estaban repletos de desesperanza y soledad. ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo para ir a cenar con Sing y Akira luego de verlos? No podía.

El moreno dejó ver una cadena colgada alrededor de su cuello con una llave. Su madre le había enseñado que aquel trozo de metal era su posesión más valiosa, un retazo de alma que nadie jamás debía tocar, sin embargo, esta era una emergencia. Quitándose el colgante él acercó la llave hacia el más alto. Se estaba oxidando.

—Lamento esto. —El japonés abrió la camisa del rubio para exponer su cerradora. La desolación parecía haber echado raíces alrededor de su pecho. El óxido era profundo y denso, el color era feo y desalentador—. Esto te dolerá un poco. —Al borde de la muerte Ash rio. Jamás le había funcionado ninguna de las llaves que probó, ya estaba resignado, sin embargo, esa llave sí giró.

La sensación fue mortífera. Los engranajes de su corazón bombardearon con fuerza cada uno de sus músculos, su columna vertebral fue atacada por un espasmo de vitalidad, la sangre le hirvió en un agradable y caliente burbujeo, los sentimientos cobraron colores, hasta el último pedazo de oxido se desprendió cuando Eiji terminó de darle cuerda. Él se tocó perplejo la cerradura, los ojos se le agolparon con ácido y pena, la garganta se le cerró, el alma le punzó. Él se acarició la cara, hace años no había podía llorar.

—¿Por qué? —Volver a ser un humano le parecía tan extraño. Su alma no pudo con tanto, solo estalló en lágrimas y conmoción—. Yo traté de quitártela a la fuerza. —La gentileza en la sonrisa del moreno lo paralizó. Eiji sacó su llave de la cerradura de Ash.

—Parece que ya no funciona solo para mí. —Los dientes de metal se habían deformado para hacer girar los engranajes del lince. La perplejidad con la que él lo contempló lo enterneció.

—Ya no funcionara para ti. —Eiji negó.

—Ahora funciona para los dos. —Él no sabía si eso era verdad, sin embargo, quería creerlo. Era víspera de Navidad, un poco de magia no lo mataría. Ash bajó la nuca antes de encogerse en aquel callejón, la nieve le había cubierto las piernas y la noche pintado la pena.

—Gracias. —El moreno se levantó. Que él le ofreciese una mano removió sus engranajes con una violencia aterradora.

—Ahora que estamos unidos por la misma llave, ¿no quieres venir conmigo? —Fue abrumador. Luego de ser tanto tiempo una estatua en agonía tener que lidiar con emociones lo desesperó. Había un magnetismo casi mágico en el más bajo.

—¿Puedo? —La electricidad entre sus palmas hizo que la noche se tiñese de vergüenza—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Podrías comenzar por decirme tu nombre. —La sonrisa que el americano le regaló fue la más hermosa que él alguna vez vislumbró.

—Ash Lynx. —Y aunque las personas venían al mundo con una sola llave.

—Eiji Okumura. —Las almas gemelas compartían una cerradura similar. 


	7. Silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash/Eiji (Más o menos)

_Mutismo selectivo._

Ese fue el diagnóstico que Griffin trajo a la consulta cuando le llevó a Aslan. El niño se negaba a emitir palabra algún frente a su padre o con sus amigos, él sabía hablar a la perfección, sin embargo, ahora él se escudaba en el silencio y la situación se le estaba saliendo de control a la familia. Aunque al comienzo el mutismo solo se limitaba al hogar, ahora estaba interfiriendo con la educación del chico.

—Por favor, ya no sé qué hacer con él. —Griffin Callenreese era un hombre agradable y atractivo, la preocupación y el cariño que él denotaba hacia su hermano menor era un alivio para el psicólogo—. Tengo miedo de que un día él también me deje de hablar a mí.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo dice que esto pasa? —Eiji revisó la ficha que el psiquiatra le había mandado. Él frunció la boca al vislumbrar que le habían recetado Ritalín. Típico, cuando un niño era problemático lo más fácil era diagnosticarle algún déficit atencional. Él odiaba esa clase de incompetencia.

—Tres meses. —Su consulta era pequeña y simple, modesta pero amigable. Griffin se encogió sobre la silla—. Mi padre es un buen hombre, pero como Aslan no le habla le ha empezado a levantar la voz. —Un pequeño niño rubio contemplaba con asombro el lugar. Las cajas de juguetes, las fotografías y los libros para colorear llamaron su atención.

—¿Siempre ha sido así su relación? —Él se convirtió en terapeuta infantil para darle una voz a quienes eran más frágiles y vulnerables a la crueldad, sin embargo, desde que se había mudado a Cape Cod no había visto más que horrores.

—Jim nunca se ha llevado bien con él. —El castaño suspiró. Él adoraba a su pequeño hermano, le rompía el corazón que ya no estuviese hablando—. Tiene una mejor relación con Jennifer. —Él quería entenderlo, no obstante, él no le contaba nada.

—¿La pareja de su padre? —Griffin asintió.

Eiji dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio. Un terapeuta tenía el derecho a escoger qué pacientes era capaz de tomar y cuáles no, aquel chico fue rechazado por todos los psicólogos disponibles en el servicio público, las ojeras y el cansancio trazados en el rostro de su hermano le dieron un indicio de lo mucho que tuvo que ahorrar para pagar una consulta particular. Él se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Aslan.

El rubio se aferró a la pierna de su hermano. Era extraño para el joven que un adulto tuviese un rostro tan aniñado y gentil, era raro que alguien lo quisiese escuchar. En el hospital solían burlarse de él por ser un paciente difícil. Decían que era un niño malo.

—Aslan. —El aludido asintió detrás de Griffin—. ¿Te gustaría venir una vez a la semana acá? —Aquellos grandes ojos se llenaron de ilusión y esperanza. ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando su opinión? Que chico más raro—. Podemos jugar con las cosas que tengo en la caja, puedes pintar o podemos hablar. —Él se aferró a la pierna de su hermano.

—¿Te gustaría volver? —Aquella consulta lucía mucho más agradable que el hospital, el aroma era dulce, las paredes eran coloridas y Eiji no lucía como alguien malo. Era diferente a todas las personas dentro de ese pueblo. El más bajo cerró los ojos antes de asentir energéticamente.

—Grandioso. —La sonrisa del japonés hizo que su estómago cosquilleara. Tan grato.

Las sesiones comenzaron.

El mutismo selectivo de Aslan era complicado porque se extendía a varias situaciones sociales. El chico guardaba silencio todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba con Griffin, pero cada vez le hablaba menos y eso angustiaba al castaño con una violencia paralizante.

Aunque Aslan era un niño arisco y cuidadoso, no le tomó mucho encariñarse con el japonés, las sesiones se convirtieron en momentos divertidos y relajantes, le gustaba jugar con Eiji, era reconfortante dibujar con él y luego mostrarle sus obras maestras a Griffin, él no lo sabía explicar, sin embargo, el moreno era una presencia cálida, se sentía seguro a su lado, a diferencia de Jim él no le gritaba cuando no le hablaba, al contrario, buscaba otras maneras para comunicarse con él, que le leyese cuentos era su favorita.

En una clase la maestra le pidió plasmar a las personas más importantes en un dibujo y él no pudo evitar incluir al japonés en el suyo. Cuando Griffin lo vio él supo que su pequeño Aslan tenía un inocente enamoramiento con el terapeuta. No lo culpaba, a pesar de ser un recién egresado Eiji era dulce y profesional. Quizás su hermano tendría oportunidad de invitarlo a salir en un par de años.

Fue en una sesión cuando por accidente Aslan tiró una de las fotografías que habló por primera vez. La imagen se la había tomado Ibe en sus días de pertiguista. Aquel cuadro dejó sin aliento al rubio, era hermoso, la clase de expresión que Eiji le estaba regalando. Su corazón jamás latió tan rápido como lo hizo con ese cuadro.

—¿Te gustan los deportes Aslan? —El rubio asintió, sus yemas repasaron con curiosidad las facciones en esa fotografía. Tan libre como feliz— ¿Hay alguno que te guste más?

—Béisbol. —El moreno parpadeó, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al escucharlo hablar.

—¿Qué? —Eiji se inclinó al lado del rubio.

—Béisbol —Lágrimas se agolparon en aquellos relucientes e ingenuos ojos verdes, las manos le temblaron, él dejó caer la fotografía—. Era divertido ir a las prácticas, pero ya no. —El más joven rompió en llanto en medio de la consulta. La imagen le quebró el corazón.

—¿Por qué no? —Aslan se escondió dentro del pecho del moreno, miedo le empapó los latidos y las memorias—. ¿Quieres contarme? —El terror con el que estaba temblando le cerró la garganta. Él era un niño tan pequeño.

—¿No te enfadaras como Jim? — Que cruel era que le robasen la niñez a tan corta edad.

—No lo haré.

Porque confiaba en Eiji ya no guardaría más silencio.

—El nuevo entrenador les hace cosas raras a mis amigos. —A esa edad él no debería preocuparse de abominaciones como estas—. Ellos dicen que pasan cosas malas cuando los lleva a su casa. —El moreno se aferró a Aslan con fuerza, el hipeo en sus palabras lo forzó a respirar agitado—. Tengo miedo de que me lleve también.

Atar cabos sueltos con ayuda de Griffin fue sencillo. Aslan ya le había mencionado a Jim sobre lo que pasaba en el equipo de béisbol, sin embargo, él no lo había escuchado. Como él solo era un niño en un mundo demasiado adulto y gris él usó la única arma que tenía a su alcance y empezó a guardar silencio. Cerró sus labios con un candado, nadie lo escucharía, nadie lo tomaría enserio. Pero Eiji lo hizo. Y aunque volver a hablar fue difícil el japonés en ningún momento le hizo sentir que sus problemas eran pequeños o lo regañó o le levantó la voz, sus brazos se convirtieron en un refugio que lo lleno de seguridad y calidez.

El caso de barba azul se hizo escuchar en Cape Cod gracias a Griffin, el arrepentimiento y el terror cuando él descubrió la situación lo hizo querer asesinar con sus propias manos a semejante monstruo, no obstante, no podía dejar solo a Aslan, él era demasiado joven, no quería que creciera pensando que la maldad era lo que tenía raíces alrededor de su pueblo.

Y aunque Aslan jamás volvió a guardar silencio una vez hizo presente su voz, esta fue su mejor arma para hacerse escuchar.

A veces el mundo era demasiado real para un niño.

A veces los sensatos eran quienes debían guardar silencio para escuchar.


	8. Juegos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanca x Yut-Lung.

—¿Por qué no le pediste esto a Ash? —La amargura en la voz de Yut-Lung Lee le pareció encantadora—. Él podría haberse travestido de Barbara o algo así. —Él se acomodó la corbata frente a la puerta del casino.

—Me mandaron dos invitaciones para esta velada. —El más bajo rodó los ojos, sus zapatos le habían destruido los pies y el corsé le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas—. Y Barbara no es una acompañante tan guapa como tú. —Él era toda una belleza andrógina, lo sabía, sin embargo, era un fastidio tener que ayudar a Blanca.

—Nos vamos a dividir las ganancias a medias. —El filo en esa mirada le sacó una sonrisa—. ¿Entendido? —Tan arisco como encantador.

—Podemos discutir luego los porcentajes. —La galantería con la que Blanca le ofreció un brazo jugueteó con su corazón—. Piensa en esto como un juego de roles. —El más bajo suspiró.

—Solo acabemos con esto luego. —Él se acomodó el cabello una última vez—. Vamos, cariño. —El sarcasmo con el que escupió aquel apodo solo lo provocó.

El juego era una adicción peligrosa y decadente. Era común para la gente de alcurnia intercambiar vidas en una mesa y canjear sueños en pequeñas fichas. De alguna manera Blanca se las había ingeniado para conseguir dos invitaciones al evento más exclusivo de todo el año. El lujo y el derroche brillaron en cada esquina, el aroma a perfume y champaña le erizó la piel, Yut-Lung Lee se relamió mientras contemplaba el descontrol en mesas de terciopelo y ruletas de colores. Esta noche ellos los dejarían vacíos a todos. Si algo admiraba del ruso era su hipocresía. Él pretendía ser igual a esos idiotas cuando su fortuna la había construido robándoles. Si, Sergei Varishkov tenía un talento impresionante para hacer trampa en los juegos de azar, sin embargo, necesitaba de una belleza despampanante que distrajese a sus contrincantes para poderse mover con libertad.

—¡Blanca! —Fue Golzine quien lo recibió junto a un grupo de políticos—. Es un placer tenerte por acá. —El aludido asintió de manera cortes y galante.

—Gracias por considerarme, monsieur. —La estridencia de las fichas le desenfrenó el corazón, el neón de las máquinas lo estaba llamando a hacer un jackpot.

—¿Y quién es este encanto? —La elegancia con la que el más joven sonrió antes de extender una palma fue gesto que embelesó a Blanca. Intoxicante.

—Este es mi acompañante. —Su mano se acomodó sobre aquella fina y delgada silueta para marca propiedad. Él era la envidia de esos buitres—. Yut-Lung Lee. —El pecho se le llenó de cosquillas al más joven en esa caricia. Hacía calor dentro del local.

—¿También vienes a apostar? —El desdén con el que Golzine lo miró lo fastidió. Como disfrutaría cuando lo dejase en la ruina.

—No, yo soy solo un aficionado. —La coquetería en sus movimientos fue tan peligrosa como natural—. Pero será todo un honor aprender de profesionales de primera como usted. —Ante los ojos de la multitud él era un encanto. Que asqueroso. Más tarde se tendría que emborrachar.

—¿Por qué no se vienen a sentar a nuestra mesa? —Blanca infló el pecho con orgullo. Sin duda las cosas serían más fáciles ahora que lo tenía a él. Debió invitarlo mucho antes. Él era un full house.

La velada transcurrió según lo planeado. Cada uno de los invitados quedó pasmado por aquel enigmático joven de rasgos exóticos y personalidad seductora, ninguno se percató cuando él cambió el mazo de cartas por uno trucado o cuando tiró dados cargados, una peligrosa montaña de fichas se había acumulado al frente del ruso como resultado de la traición. Hasta el crupier se encontraba hipnotizado por semejante primor. Los ángeles parecían víboras esta noche.

El éxito de Blanca encendió una alarma en Golzine, la serenidad con la que el más alto estaba ganando perturbó la paz de su averno. Las quejas y los alaridos de los perdedores le crujieron entre los pensamientos, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la tortura ajena cuando su fortuna pendía en plástico de colores.

—Vaya, la buena suerte parece estar del lado de la belleza. —Aunque él no lo admitiría envidiaba a Blanca por tener a semejante beldad sobre su regazo—. ¿No me lo podrías prestar este último juego? —Decenas de fichas fueron apostadas en esa partida. El crupier alzó una ceja mientras terminaba de revolver la baraja.

—Yo no tengo problemas en eso. —Yut-Lung Lee se apartó del ruso—. ¿Se siente solo monsieur? —Él acomodó sus palmas sobre el diablo—. Yo puedo hacerle buena compañía. —Satisfecho él pidió que repartiesen la mano final.

Aunque la distancia entorpeció la conexión entre el más joven y Blanca, facilitó que él pudiese mirar las cartas de su contrincante y musitárselas en parpadeos coquetos y juegos traviesos. No hubo nada de azar en las fichas del destino esa noche. Luego de vaciar hasta la última de esas mesas ambos subieron al cuarto que habían arrendado en el casino para poder descansar. Las correas de los zapatos se le habían incrustado a los talones mientras que el vestido se le había fundido como segunda piel. Que agotador.

—Eso fue todo un éxito. —La sonrisa en el más joven le pareció chispeante y viciosa—. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. —Blanca se inclinó contra el piso para comenzarle a desabrochar los zapatos. Adictivo y tentador.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo como distracción. —El roce de esas ásperas y grandes manos sobre sus piernas le erizaron la cordura y le cerraron la garganta—. Ha sido todo un placer robar contigo esta noche. —Yut-Lung Lee se mordió el labio. Blanca era un casanovas.

—¿Te seguirán invitando a estas cosas si perdieron tanto dinero por tu culpa? —La lentitud con la que él acarició su muslo le paralizó los nervios—. ¿No te guardaran rencor o algo así? —La sonrisa del ruso le quitó el aire. Tan guapo como masculino.

—¿Estas preocupado por mí? —Sin importar que tanto él se inclinase contra la cama el más alto ya estaba arriba de él. Sigiloso y peligroso, sin duda era un ladrón.

—Claro que no. —Pero el rubor no mentía—. Lo estoy considerando como una posible fuente de ingresos, eso es todo. —La maleta del ruso se encontraba repleta de fichas y cheques—. Quiero restregarle mis ganancias a Ash en su cara de amargado. —El éxito más divertido de su carrera.

—Aún nos quedan algunas horas en este lugar. —La suavidad con la que él le alzó el mentón sedujo a la noche— ¿Por qué no jugamos algo un poco más personal?

—Bien. —Enredar sus brazos alrededor de tan fornida figura fue un deleite—. Pero te advierto que soy mal perdedor. —El aliento de Yut-Lung contra su oreja lo intoxicó. Él rio antes de desabrocharse la corbata y quitarse el saco.

—Qué casualidad. —El vestido cayó hacia el suelo—. Yo también soy mal perdedor. 


	9. Galletas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Ash miró perplejo el desastre que había en la cocina, fueron los ladridos de Buddy los que lo alarmaron junto al aroma a quemado de la olla. Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su vientre antes de suspirar, su adorado Jade se encontraba con masa de galletas esparcida entre sus ropas y su rostro, aquellos inocentes y grandes ojos se habían empapado de pena y frustración, su pataleta terminó de explotar como un sollozo desolado sobre el piso. El lince de Nueva York sonrió antes de alzar a su hijo, aunque el pequeño había heredado su legendaria belleza, aquella personalidad era del japonés: sensible, dulce y curioso. Él le limpió las mejillas con sus yemas.

—Es peligroso que juegues tú solo en la cocina. —Las manos de Jade se convirtieron en temblorosos y pequeños puños contra la camisa de su padre—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste si querías cocinar algo? —El puchero en el rostro de su hijo le rompió el corazón.

—Estabas ocupado cuando te lo iba a pedir. —A pesar de tener solo cinco años Jade era perceptivo e ingenioso—. No te quería molestar. —La garganta se le cerró tras escuchar eso. Era verdad, su trabajo con Max lo había mantenido más ocupado que de costumbre, ser el alfa más codiciado de todo Nueva York tenía sus consecuencias y estas no eran necesariamente buenas.

—El trabajo siempre puede esperar. —Ash besó la frente de su hijo—. Tú y Eiji son mi prioridad, te lo digo siempre. —La frustración tiñó el rostro del más joven de un tímido escarlata, el trepidar en su puchero fue frágil—. ¿Me vas a contar lo que estabas haciendo? —Los ladridos de Buddy hicieron eco por la cocina mientras la masa de galletas terminaba de escurrir hacia el piso.

—El tío Yue se veía muy feliz cuando recibió galletas para su cumpleaños. —La mandíbula del rubio se deformó ante tan desagradable imagen mental. Por supuesto que Yut-Lung Lee era el problema, él jamás entendió como Shorter se había casado con semejante víbora—. Yo también quería... —La niña que tenían era caprichosa e insoportable, digna sucesora del omega y del clan Lee.

—¿Estas preocupado por el cumpleaños de Eiji? —Jade apretó sus párpados antes de asentir energéticamente. Estar entre los brazos de su padre era reconfortante.

—Yo quería darle un regalo. —La ternura en su hijo lo enterneció. Él amaba que hubiese heredado el carácter del japonés. Su hijo y su esposo eran las personas más importantes que él tenía.

—Entonces te ayudare a cocinar.

La sonrisa en el más joven le llenó el alma de calidez y tranquilidad.

Ayudar a su hijo a mezclar la masa de galletas le llenó el espíritu de satisfacción, ver como Jade se esforzaba por crecer y hornearle algo delicioso al japonés lo hizo suspirar. Que aterrador era estar atrapado en esto. Ash Lynx estuvo dispuesto a morir luego de haber leído la carta de su amante, él se arrastró hacia la biblioteca esperando que la paz clamase por su alma, sin embargo, su corazón no lo dejó. Él no quería ser egoísta y pedirle Eiji que se quedara, no obstante, lo necesitaba, lo amaba tanto, y morir pensando que jamás podría volverlo a ver fue una idea que no pudo soportar. Elegir vivir fue abrumador. Fue una decisión torpe e imprudente, pero llamó a una ambulancia anhelando continuar. No sería fácil y él lo sabía.

Luego de una historia repleta de heridas y tragedias, perderse en el dulzor de su hogar era paralizante, haber creado a una persona tan perfecta como lo era Jade lo aterrorizaba, él estaba roto, aún tenía pesadillas con Dino Golzine y con los hombres que perdió, sin embargo, cuando la desesperanza lo clamaba Eiji siempre lo rescataba. Él temía echar a perder a Jade, sabía que las cicatrices no se podían heredar, sin embargo, ¿Qué haría si lo manchaba? La admiración de su hijo era letal. ¿Cómo le explicaría el monstruo que fue? Por eso se estaba esforzando en ser mejor. Quería ser digno de ellos dos.

—¿Crees que le gusten? —Jade estaba tratando de esculpir un Nori Nori con sus manos. Su amante no había cambiado de gusto ni con el paso de los años.

—Le encantaran. —Las figuras sobre la bandeja eran amorfas y disparejas, sin embargo, las metieron al horno con una sonrisa.

—Espero que lo hagan sentir mejor. —Las palmas de su hijo fueron un nudo nervioso bajo el retumbar del reloj—. Se ve cansado. —Gracias a su última exposición de fotografías Eiji lucía demacrado.

—De seguro tus galletas lo llenaran de energía. —La preocupación le calada hasta las venas cuando lo veía así, no obstante, la pasión de su esposo era desbordante. El terco no lo escucharía.

—Nuestras galletas, papá. —Él se agachó para acariciar a Buddy antes de sonreírle—. Pueden ser un regalo de los dos. —Una atronadora electricidad le cosquilleó en el estómago bajo esa clase de expresión. 

Algo debía estar haciendo bien si Jade era de esa manera.

Su hijo insistió en cargar la bandeja para despertar al cumpleañero. La imagen lo embelesó. El cabello de Eiji era un desastre debajo de las sábanas, algunas carpetas con fotografías se encontraban entre el suelo y las frazadas, ni siquiera el ladrido de Buddy irrumpió a Morfeo. Ash le pidió al más joven que guardase silencio mientras se acercaba a su esposo, el corazón le retumbó en cada fibra de alma cuando vislumbró su expresión. Sublime. Él se inclinó sobre el moreno para robarle un beso. Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de escarlata cuando sus orbes se encontraron, su sonrisa fue torpe y adormilada, sus brazos se enredaron alrededor del alfa.

—Vaya forma de despertar. —Ash sonrió atontado bajo semejante belleza. ¿Cómo era posible que él se viese así luego de dos noches de desvelo?

—Me sentí traicionado porque no me llamaste para dormir. —El moreno rodó los ojos, sus narices se rozaron con suavidad, las yemas del lince fueron electricidad sobre sus mejillas. Chispeante y aterciopelado.

—No me habrías dejado descansar en paz. —El carraspeo molesto de Jade los sacó de su ensueño.

—Cierto. —La calidez con la que Eiji miró a su hijo chispeó en la atmósfera—. Nosotros te hicimos algo por tu cumpleaños. —Jade dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, el fulgor con el que contempló su reacción lo enterneció. Los dedos del japonés acariciaron esos rubios y rebeldes mechones de sol.

—Es Nori Nori. —La imagen en las galletas era abstracta y quemada—. ¿Te gustan? —El moreno se llevó una oblea hacia la boca antes de sonreír.

—¿Qué si me gustan? —Ash se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Jade Callenreese tienes todo un don para la cocina. —El nombrado miró con altanería y superioridad a su padre. Sin duda ese ego era digno sucesor del lince de Nueva York.

—Yo también ayude. —El rubio se restregó con recelo contra su omega—. ¿Dónde está mi premio? —Sus brazos aprisionaron su vientre, sus feromonas llenaron la habitación.

—Si, las quemadas son de papá. —Eiji no pudo evitar reír ante tan ridícula pelea.

—La próxima vez yo te ayudare a hornearlas. —Jade se dejó mimar por las caricias del omega, la presencia de su padre le resultaba reconfortante y protectora.

—Podemos hornearlas los tres. —El berrinche de Ash fue un mal ejemplo para su hijo, él relajó sus hombros, amaba que su esposo se comportase de esa manera. Eiji no se lo diría, sin embargo, también estaba aterrado, enterarse de la puñalada lo destrozó, fue como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón para dejarlo vacío.

—Eres el adulto, deberías comportarte como tal. —A veces temía que esto fuese un sueño, una vida tan maravillosa no podía ser real.

—Me ignoraste mucho tiempo por tu exposición, quiero que me mimes. —No obstante, lo era. Jade era la dulce prueba de eso. Y aunque le aterraba caminar a ciegas por el sendero de la incertidumbre, el aroma de las galletas lo estaba guiando hoy. Eiji se acercó a su esposo para hacerle un espacio en la cama a su hijo.

—Solo por un rato. —Que injusta era esa sonrisa.

Si lo miraban así él no podía evitar quererlo intentar.

Ash se aferró a su amante y a su hijo, que dulce era que su mayor preocupación fuesen un par de galletas, si él hubiese sabido que podía ser tan feliz habría buscado a Eiji una vida antes.


	10. Semillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Las semillas fueron el punto final para los latidos de su corazón.

«Hanahaki Disease», la famosa enfermedad donde quienes padecían de un amor unilateral comenzaban a toser y lanzar pétalos. Eiji jamás espero ser víctima de tan extraño padecimiento, él era feliz atendiendo su pequeña florería en el centro de Nueva York y escuchando los dramas de sus amigos, sin embargo, su vida dio un giro la noche que conoció a Ash Lynx. Estaba lloviendo cuando él le ofreció refugio en su tienda, la sonrisa que él le regaló fue un estrago para su corazón, las chispas en su garganta fueron su perdición. Tan galante como encantador, fue imposible no caer hipnotizado por semejante belleza. Y aunque él estaba empeñado en olvidar ese agradable encuentro, al día siguiente el rubio regresó para pedirle consejos sobre cultivo de flores.

Ash deseaba plantar girasoles, no obstante, temía hacerlo, las flores eran delicadas y frágiles, él las rompería bajo tan afiladas garras. Fue un alivio que Eiji le ofreciese el jardín de su tienda para plantar las semillas con su asesoría. La presencia del japonés era abrumadora, cada vez que él se encontraba bajo el fulgor de esos ojos el mundo se le detenía para girar al revés. La atracción fue natural y torpe, el rubio lo visitaba cada noche luego del trabajo para reír en el jardín y conversar hasta el amanecer.

—Realmente te estas esforzando para que estas flores crezcan bien. —Las manos de Eiji palparon la tierra, que Ash regase con tanto cuidado fue digna inocencia infantil.

—Necesito que sean flores hermosas. —Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de escarlata, sus palmas se rozaron bajo la suavidad de la inocencia.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuesen para alguien especial. —La altanería en sus palabras incitó la pena, la sonrisa que el más alto esbozó le robó los latidos. Ver a Ash Lynx sonreír era la imagen más hermosa que se podía contemplar.

—Son para alguien especial. —Las manos del moreno se congelaron contra la realidad, el alma le pesó, su expresión fue forzada—. Son para alguien que me gusta mucho.

Ahí se gatilló la enfermedad.

Al comienzo él no lo entendió, él pensó que los pétalos en su almohada eran por el trabajo y las hojas en su casa por la brisa primaveral, era común para él encontrar flores en todas partes por culpa de la tienda, sin embargo, él las comenzó a sentir en su garganta. Era como si esas semillas de girasoles estuviesen creciendo dentro de él. La sensación era sofocante y desagradable, le costaba respirar, no se podía concentrar, ni siquiera podía comer por culpa de los pétalos, eran demasiados. Estaba agonizando. Cada noche empeoraba un poco más luego de las visitas de Ash. Él estaba aterrado.

—Es el Hanahaki Disease. —Que Shorter lo dijese con tanta facilidad lo irritó. El moreno se inclinó para poder ver detrás del escaparate de la tienda, pétalos de girasoles le habían cubierto hasta los tobillos a su mejor amigo—. Y parece ser un caso bastante grave. —El japonés lucía mal. Ojeroso, horrorizado y fatigado.

—¿Cómo se supone que me debo curar de esto? —El más alto suspiró antes de frotarse el entrecejo.

—¿No recuerdas cuando yo me enfermé de eso por culpa de Yut? —Eiji trató de disimular su risa, sin embargo, fue imposible.

—Cuando creías que él estaba enamorado de Blanca. —El malentendido había sido gracioso para los terceros, sin embargo, la tragedia le había dejado cicatrices—. Estuviste escupiendo pétalos de lavanda por casi un mes. —Las cejas de Shorter se tensaron ante tan amargos recuerdos. ¿Cómo él debía adivinar que Blanca era un profesor y no un pretendiente?

—Se me quitó cuando me confesé. —El más bajo tuvo que afirmarse al mostrador para no caerse—. Solo cuando liberé mis sentimientos dejé de toser pétalos. —Que cruel. El Hanahaki Disease aparecía por culpa de un amor unilateral, que confesarse fuese la cura era una vil ironía. Sus cuerdas vocales se enredaron en un girasol, sus pulmones parecían haberse llenado con las raíces de esas semillas. Maldición.

—Ash tiene a alguien especial. —Que doloroso era enamorarse. Ni siquiera se percató cuando ocurrió. Fue abrumador y delirante.

—No seas tan pesimista. —Shorter le revolvió los cabellos—. Si él es de quien te has enamorado debe ser un gran sujeto, él lo entenderá. —Y ese era el problema.

Ash Lynx era una fantasiosa dualidad. En el trabajo él era hosco y feroz, a simple vista era agresivo e inalcanzable, sin embargo, cuando estaba con él, con barro en la cara, con la camisa sucia y los cabellos desordenados, eso lo hacía profesarse especial. Conocer esa parte tan infantil del famoso lince de Nueva York le removía el alma y le paralizaba la razón. Estar enamorado le costaría vida. Ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos, la enfermedad se le estaba ramificando hasta las venas, cada vez eran más grandes los pétalos que tosía, temía que un día un girasol acabase con él al atorarse en su garganta.

—Ya están listas. —Finalmente las semillas se habían convertido en un par de fuertes y resplandecientes girasoles. La ilusión con la que Ash contempló su trabajo le comprimió el corazón. Dulce pero amargo. Blanco pero negro.

—Son perfectas, Eiji. —Ambos se encontraban arrodillados sobre la tierra, el lince repasó con curiosidad los pétalos, el orgullo le bombardeó las venas, el verano le jugueteó entre las mejillas.

—Ya puedes dárselas a tu novia, seguro ella... —No pudo terminar de hablar. Una flor se le atoró en medio de la tráquea, él se acarició el cuello intentando respirar, no obstante, el oxígeno le dejó de pasar, lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos al vislumbrar la perplejidad en el rostro de Ash.

—Eiji. —Los pétalos habían vuelto a llenar el lugar. Ya no lo podía ocultar. Él apretó con fuerza sus párpados, que humillante. La cabeza le martilló por culpa de la asfixia, que él lo mirase con semejante preocupación fue cruel. Que se detuviese, era doloroso, amarlo lo estaba destruyendo—. ¿Qué es esto? —El llanto le goteó hacía el mentón. Las cuerdas vocales le estaban tirando con fuerza, se cortarían.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —Fue apenas un murmullo, sin embargo, él lo escuchó.

—¿Qué? —El aire le volvió a pasar por los pulmones, los latidos de su corazón fueron rotos bajo la pena. Eiji se apretó con frustración las rodillas, si Ash tenía a alguien especial no debería imponerle sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento. —El no pudo dejar de llorar, el peso de la realidad era demasiado afilado para un simple florista—. Lo lamento, pero te amo. —El moreno se cubrió el rostro con fuerza, aunque ya no tenía pétalos en la garganta se estaba ahogando por culpa de la pena—. Sé que tienes a alguien en tu corazón y no debería decirlo, perdón. —El más alto relajó sus hombros frente a tan quebrada imagen. Aquellos hermosos y grandes ojos se habían apagado por la desolación, los pétalos habían dejado un desastre en el jardín, los colores de la tarde se le impregnaron a la realidad.

—Eiji. —La gentileza con la que Ash sostuvo sus mejillas lo rompió un poco más, la brisa removió los pétalos para esparcirlos por todos lados—. ¿Para quién creías que eran esos girasoles? —La confusión en el japonés le pareció tan linda. Él relajó sus hombros mientras limpiaba con sus yemas los restos de la tristeza.

—Para tu novia. —El rubio suspiró. Él pensó que había dejado claras sus intenciones con sus coqueteos descarados y sus roces "accidentales", sin embargo, no ser directo solo creó una confusión.

—Son para ti. —Las mejillas del moreno fueron del matiz de la pasión—. ¿No recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? Me dijiste que los girasoles eran tu flor favorita. —La violencia con la que palpitó su corazón retumbó en cada uno de sus músculos.

—Pero... —Ash sonrió. Una de las cosas que lo había enamorado del japonés era su incredulidad. A veces le costaba creer que él era mayor.

—Debí ser más claro. —El rubio se inclinó sobre ese desastre de pétalos—. Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú. —Sus respiraciones se fundieron en un dulce magnetismo. Los dedos del más alto se enredaron en aquellos oscuros cabellos, el aroma de los girasoles lo tenía tan mareado como embelesado.

—¿Entonces por qué tanta insistencia con las semillas? —Cada toque del lince fue una probada de irrealidad.

—Trataba de ser romántico. —Eiji rodó los ojos antes de sonreír. El beso que ellos compartieron floreció entre la belleza de lo efímero y la ilusión de un primer amor.

Gracioso, aunque las semillas fueron su punto final también fueron su inicio. 


	11. Humo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur x Eiji.

Su problema venía en una chaqueta de cuero y jeans gastados. El dorado de sus cabellos se encontraba opacado por la vida callejera, sus manos estaban repletas de cicatrices y apestaba a cigarrillos. Su problema tenía una sonrisa sarcástica y afilada, se sentaba todos los días en el rincón del café y bebía por más de cinco horas un mísero vaso de agua. Sus ojos eran tan azules que se confundían con transparente. Un rebelde sin causa con una vieja motocicleta. El temor de Nueva York. El villano contra lo justo. Su problema tenía nombre y apellido...

—Frederick Arthur. —El temblor en la voz de Ibe fue amargo—. Tenemos que prohibirle la entrada, las ventas están bajando por su culpa. —El nombrado se encontraba con los pies sobre la mesa y una roñosa libreta en el regazo.

—No es un cliente problemático, no podemos prohibirle la entrada solo porque te desagrada. —Era verdad, sin embargo, ese pandillero era sinónimo de problemas.

—Apesta a tabaco, eso molesta a los demás comensales. —Eiji lo ignoró, aun le quedaban algunas mesas por limpiar y él se quería ir a casa—. ¿No puedes hacer algo con él? —Esta semana tendría un examen importante y no había estudiado nada. Sus movimientos se congelaron sobre la bandeja.

—¿Por qué debería hacerme cargo de él? —La perplejidad en el rostro del castaño retumbó en su pecho.

—¿No es tu amigo? —Él se limitó a negar—. Por cómo te mira todo el tiempo pensé que se conocían. —Un escalofrío le erizó la columna vertebral, le costó tragar—. Lo siento, mi error.

—¿Mirarme? —Él no quería averiguarlo.

La ferocidad que esos ojos escondían lo ponía nervioso.

Fue imposible no prestarle atención luego de las palabras de Ibe. Era verdad, Arthur solo se aparecía los días que él tenía turno en el café, era el primero de los comensales en llegar y el último en irse, aunque pretendía leer esas orbes lo buscaban, el japonés ya no se podía concentrar en el trabajo, el burbujeo en su estómago era agridulce y la ansiedad en su garganta desmesurada. Cada vez que él se armaba de valor para preguntarle esa apariencia de vándalo lo desaminaba. Era común verlo llegar con moretones, vendajes y cicatrices. ¿Qué tal si lo golpeaba si lo hacía enojar? Mientras fuese indefenso no pasaría nada.

Fue una tarde que él tuvo que cerrar la cafetería que pasó. El rubio se había quedado dormido sobre una mesa, los demás comensales ya habían abandonado el lugar, la noche era gélida y el silencio atronador. El japonés se tomó un vaso de valor antes de acercarse al pandillero para sacarlo, no obstante, cuando llegó su atención fue robada por esa libreta, los latidos le retumbaron en la cordura cuando vislumbró una imagen.

—¿Soy yo? —Su retrato. La violencia con la que le arrebataron el cuaderno hizo que se cortase con papel—. Lo siento, no quise ver... —La furia en esa expresión lo hizo retroceder—. Pero es bastante bueno. —Y aunque pensó que él lo golpearía.

—¿Lo crees? —No pasó. La perplejidad lo hizo parpadear una decena de veces, Arthur casi lucía avergonzado mientras se aferraba a su libreta—. No quise dibujarte sin tu consentimiento, he intentado dibujar a otras personas pero no me resulta. —La sonrisa que el japonés esbozó le cerró la garganta.

—Seguro estas siendo modesto. —Que Eiji se sentase al lado de él le paralizó la respiración—. Yo no soy tan guapo. —La galantería con la que el rubio negó le cosquilleó en el pecho.

—Tienes razón, no eres guapo, eres lindo. —El verano en sus mejillas lo hizo suspirar —. Aunque siempre te quise pintar solo he hecho bosquejos. —Frederick Arthur era el resultado de la crueldad. El mundo creaba monstruos cuando los abrazos eran de negligencia y las caricias tenían aroma a alcohol.

—¿Qué te lo impide? Tenemos algunos lápices de colores en la bodega. —Él estaba consciente de su reputación, sus manos estaban manchadas, su alma yacía perdida, pero aun así él quería encontrar algo hermoso en lo sórdido.

—Yo no pinto con lápices. —Fue imposible no quedar embelesado por ese chico cuando lo conoció—. Yo pinto con humo. —La belleza en la sonrisa de Eiji Okumura era la salvación para los olvidados.

—¿Humo? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Puedo ver? —Contemplar asombro en esos grandes ojos cafés lo hizo tiritar. Arthur arrancó una hoja de su libreta y sacó un encendedor de su chaqueta.

—Esto se llama fumage. —La llama empezó a crear manchas negras sobre el papel—. Los trazos dependen de la posición de la llama. —Al ponerla vertical algunos puntos se plasmaron en lo efímero—. Si lo inclinas va a quedar una especie de espuma. —Alrededor de lo oscuro se empezaron a matizar grises. La curiosidad con la que Eiji lo contempló le llenó la boca de dulzor. 

—¿Y ahora? —Cuando toda la hoja estuvo impregnada por el humo.

—Dibujas sobre esto. —Arthur uso el dorso de una cuchara para empezar a trazar líneas sobre el negro—. Si tuviera un pincel sería más fácil y quedaría una imagen más suave. —El humo se abrió paso debajo del metal, era una técnica extraña y extravagante, sin embargo, era hermosa.

—¿Un conejo? —Al estar sentado a su lado Eiji comprendió que el aroma no era por los cigarrillos, sino por el humo.

—Pensé que te gustaría. —El rubio no lo miró cuando arrastró su boceto encima de la mesa—. Me recuerdas a uno.

Para la desgracia económica de Ibe la amistad entre ellos dos floreció, su relación dejó de limitarse a la cafetería, al pandillero se le volvió costumbre pasar a buscar a Eiji a la universidad y dejarlo en su casa, Nueva York era una ciudad corrupta y violenta, él lo sabía, sin embargo, él tenía la oportunidad para preservar la inocencia y lo haría. La presencia del japonés era extraña, la garganta se le secaba cuando lo tenía cerca, la ansiedad le goteaba para colarse por sus nervios, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y era injusto que él fuese así. Aunque él amaba pintar con humo el moreno le había mostrado una nueva gama de colores. Era abrumador. Ninguna pelea clandestina lo golpeaba con tanta adrenalina como lo hacía esa sonrisa. Perfecta, sublime, dulce.

Que pecado era la belleza.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a pintar con humo? —Aunque Arthur odiaba que el japonés visitase su apartamento, aborrecía más que no lo hiciera. El lugar estaba en la ruina, él no tenía nada, ni siquiera se podía dar el lujo de invitarle fideos en lata.

—Es algo peligroso hacerlo. —Pero hasta esa pocilga lucía acogedora cuando estaba con él.

—Te he visto hacerlo un par de veces. —El resplandor de esos ojos fue su perdición—. Puedo manejarlo. —El pandillero suspiró. Nunca ganaba cuando se trataba de él.

—Bien. —El rubio dejó un encendedor sobre la cama, él sacó algunas hojas para practicar—. Hazlo despacio. —Eiji asintió antes de prender el encendedor, sin embargo, el humo no se impregnó al papel. En el fondo temía que el lugar se incendiase por un descuido—. Necesitas ponerlo más cerca. —El miedo que esbozó lo hizo reír.

—¿Así? —Ni siquiera estaba sujetando el encendedor de manera apropiada. Arthur se sentó detrás de él, sus palmas acunaron las del moreno con firmeza.

—Así. —Eiji no lo cuestionó, confiaba en el pandillero. Cuando la hoja se acercó a la llama el humo pintó. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un brillante escarlata, las yemas le cosquillearon con el fluir de los trazos, la atmósfera fue eléctrica. Mientras el moreno se encontraba inmerso pintando.

—Esto es emocionante, ya veo por qué te gusta tanto. —Arthur era un desastre, estar tan cerca del más joven lo había paralizado. El aroma que desprendían esos cabellos contra su nariz era vicioso, la calidez de sus manos era embriagadora, él nunca había tenido su rostro tan cerca. Maldición. El se mordió el labio intentando concentrarse.

—Eiji. —El nombrado tembló, que le susurrase con semejante galantería le erizó el cuello—. ¿Realmente está bien que estés aquí? —Él apagó el encendedor antes de darse vueltas.

—¿Te molesta que venga? —La aflicción en el rostro del rubio le comprimió el pecho. Sus manos aún se encontraban entrelazadas, chispas suspendieron en el aire cuando se volvieron a mirar.

—Sabes que no es eso... —Las sirenas de policía, las peleas clandestinas, las amenazas en su puerta, los gritos, las emboscadas, él era peligroso, ambos lo sabían.

—Nadie me está forzando a quedarme. —La ternura con la que el moreno acunó sus mejillas hizo que su cordura retrocediera—. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. —Cuando el aliento de Eiji se deslizó entre sus labios, cuando esos hipnóticos ojos lo encontraron, cuando su esencia se deslizó por cada una de sus grietas, él lo entendió.

—¿Solo te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, Eiji? —Él le gustaba—. ¿Nada más? —Sin importar que tanto el japonés retrocedió el pandillero acabo encima. Su respiración fue agitaba y temblorosa, su nuca se había hundido contra la cama, el aroma del humo lo mareó.

—¿Qué es lo que me estas tratando de insinuar? —Que las manos de Arthur lo acariciasen así fue una adicción. La lentitud con la que se inclinó fue masculina y dominante, hasta sus orejas enrojecieron bajo el terciopelo de su voz.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche y lo entenderás. —Sus piernas se encogieron entre las del rubio, sus brazos se fundieron con el deseo, él apoyó su frente contra el dorado, el palpitar fue tan estridente como el humo—. ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? —La coquetería con la que Eiji sonrió fue obscena.

—Pasa una noche conmigo y lo entenderás.

El desborde de pasión y lujuria fue irreal. Fue una sinestesia tan extraña, aunque el cuerpo del japonés desprendía una increíble sensualidad, él también quería atesorarlo. Él nunca se había sentido así. Los jadeos del moreno lo volvieron loco, las curvas de su cuerpo fueron un delirio, el placer acumulado en esos ojos lo condenó. ¿Estaba bien que alguien como él se permitiese eso? ¿Realmente podía? Su relación con Eiji fue su salvación. Él lo impulsó para que siguiese con el fumage y comenzase a vender sus obras, él lo alentó para que fuese a clases de arte y lo apoyó cuando no tenía ni siquiera para comer. Él fue su rayo de luz. Brillante, hermoso y efímero.

Pero una tarde pasó.

Él se dirigía a la cafetería cuando una pandilla lo emboscó buscando venganza. Aunque Frederick Arthur tenía las manos manchadas él jamás inició una pelea, ganarlas era su talento, sin embargo, un solo hombre contra una multitud no tuvo oportunidad. Le cortaron los nudillos, llegó la policía, lo encerraron en una celda, y ahora Eiji lo estaba mirando con amargura del otro lado de los barrotes. Le dolía esa clase de expresión. Aborrecía que esos ojos lo hubiesen hecho débil, si nunca lo hubiese conocido se habría mantenido alerta, si él aún se encontrase intoxicado con el odio habría tenido la fuerza para matarlos, sino fuese su debilidad él no tendría tantas ganas de llorar. Porque amaba al japonés y amaba pintar con humo y ahora no tenía nada.

—¿Es permanente? —El más bajo acunó sus manos del otro lado de la celda, unas gruesas y sucias vendas habían cubierto su piel.

—El médico del cuartel me dijo que ya no podré usarlos como antes. —Las burlas de los demás delincuentes hicieron que él chirriara la mandíbula. Si el moreno no estuviese mirando los habría golpeado.

—¿Pero aún puedes seguir pintando? —El rubio se encogió de hombros. Su vida siempre fue una mierda, debía ser realista, los sueños terminaban.

—Da igual. —Las relaciones se rompían.

—Arthur... —El amor se apagaba—. No creo que debas dejar el fumage. —La sinceridad impregnada en su voz hizo que él cayese contra el suelo—. Es algo que te gusta, no te rindas por esto. —Que Eiji besase sus heridas con tanta ternura fue injusto.

—De todas maneras es un arte extraño, nadie lo conoce. —La sangre le hirvió bajo tan linda sonrisa. Su rostro se encontraba repleto de moretones y cortes, sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas, su único talento le había sido arrebatado. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué diablos tenía que mirarlo así?

—Creo que te sienta a la perfección. —Eso casi lo hacía sentir amado—. Es cierto, pintar con humo es un poco extraño y obscuro, pero no le quita lo hermoso. —La palma del más bajo atravesó los barrotes para acariciar sus mejillas. Que Arthur le pareciese galante incluso con el labio quebrado lo hizo reír.

—¿Podrías ser mis manos mientras me recupero? —En un mundo corroído por las llamas y construido por el humo el corazón elegía a ciegas.

—Claro que lo haré. —Y porque el corazón elegía a ciegas debía ser la opción correcta. No la más racional ni sensata, sin embargo, sí la más sincera—. Ahora vamos, ya pagué tu fianza. —Los sentimientos eran como el humo.

—Gracias. —Los que quedaban dentro mataban.

Por eso él los seguiría pintando. 


	12. Muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YutEiji.

En la flor de su juventud él se enamoró de Yut-Lung Lee.

Fue imposible para el japonés no quedar embelesado por la belleza y la elegancia del exótico muchacho. La finura y seguridad con la que él dominaba las pasarelas le resultó abrumadora y despampanante. Para Eiji fue como un sueño que luego de una sesión fotográfica el más joven lo invitase a tomar un trago. El candor con el que esos ojos lo miraron fue algo que él nunca pudo olvidar. Tan sensual como peligroso.

A Yut-Lung le resultaba encantadora la compañía del japonés, que adorable fue el rubor que se matizó sobre sus mejillas cuando él le pidió que fuese su amante. La joven pareja empezó a echar raíces bajo la dulzura de ese amor. El mundo era mágico cuando eran ellos dos. El más joven amaba posar para el moreno de día y ser mimado por él en las noches, sin embargo, el mundo del modelaje era feroz y desalmado.

La presión lo llevó al límite. Lo que partió como una dieta terminó desencadenando una terrible tragedia. Era escalofriante la naturalidad con la que las pasarelas habían normalizado la enfermedad. Y aunque él no quería preocupar al japonés, él era la diva del escenario, no se podía quedar atrás. El caos rodó como una bola de nieve colina abajo.

Anorexia nerviosa fue lo que el médico le diagnóstico.

Por más que él quisiera comer él ya no podía, el hambre era un martirio debajo de su piel, en lugar de músculos él era huesos, aquellas rosáceas y rellenas mejillas que alguna vez enamoraron al moreno ahora eran un cadavérico recuerdo, las costillas se le marcaban debajo de los atuendos, sus piernas apenas podían soportar el peso de la realidad. Era más angustiante engordar a morir. Por mucho que él amase a Eiji no soportaba la sensación de tener algo en el estómago. Los aplausos en las pasarelas lo compensaban. ¡Sí! Él era una estrella, pero necesitaba más, ir mucho más lejos. Él era una belleza, debía poner a los críticos en su maldito lugar. ¿Se atrevían a llamarlo gordo? ¡Ja! Él les mostraría.

Fue ahí cuando comenzaron las purgas.

Lo poco que Yut-Lung Lee devoraba lo terminaba vomitando en el baño. El chino llevaba tanto tiempo haciendo eso que ya ni siquiera era necesario meterse los dedos, bastaba que flectase un poco el vientre para que la angustia desapareciese. Oh, pero no lo hacía. Era terrible vivir así. A veces sangre terminaba manchando el lavamanos mientras ácido le escurría de la nariz. Era asqueroso. Él no podía evitar llorar mientras hacía aquello, sin embargo, no sabía parar. No podía. Temía tanto morir, sin embargo, temía más engordar, y su mente era un infierno. Las luces de la pasarela dejaron de sentirse como mariposas para convertirse en navajas, en lugar de nubes él caminaba sobre vidrio quebrado. Necesitaba ayuda. No. Necesitaba ser más delgado.

Eiji trataba de apoyarlo y comprenderlo como podía, sin embargo, esto también lo estaba destruyendo, era tan doloroso ver a su amante comer poco para luego escucharlo vomitar y mentirle cuando le preguntaba por la verdad. ¿Cómo salvarlo cuando él no parecía estar vivo? Los trastornos alimenticios tenían consecuencias crónicas irreparables, él lo sabía, los exámenes de Yut-Lung siempre salían alterados, no obstante, no podía dejarlo.

No quería.

—Si frunces tanto el ceño te vas a arrugar. —Y acá estaban otra vez. Esta era la quinta hospitalización del año, verlo conectado a tantas máquinas simplemente era cruel.

—¿Te parece gracioso? —La frustración con la que tembló la voz del moreno borró su sonrisa. Aunque él era quien estaba conectado a un monitor Eiji parecía a punto de colapsar—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me asusté cuando Jessica me llamó para contarme que te desmayaste otra vez? —Sus piernas perdieron la voluntad, el frío se le coló hacia el alma cuando él cayó de rodillas. Ya no podía. Estaba tan cansado.

—Lo siento. —Yut-Lung Lee no fue capaz de mirarlo—. Tenía una presentación importante cerca y necesitaba bajar dos kilos. —El terror con el que el japonés sostuvo sus manos le quebró el corazón. Gruesas y abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Eiji. Él ya no quería más. Que parara.

Por favor que alguien lo hiciera parar.

—Tengo tanto miedo de que un día me llamen para decirme que has muerto —Él hipeó antes de continuar—. Por favor escucha a los médicos y sigue el tratamiento, estoy agotado de pasar por esto, ya no puedo Yut. De verdad no puedo. —Sus labios se apoyaron contra los nudillos del modelo, que macabra era la violencia con la que sobresalían sus venas—. Te lo suplico. —Eiji entendía que su novio amase las pasarelas, sin embargo, él quería que lo amase un poco más a él.

—Eiji... —No tenía que ser mucho, solo lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida—. Perdón. —Aquella disculpa fue bruta y vacía. Los párpados del aludido temblaron, el desconsuelo en su llanto fue una grieta para su relación. El japonés había llorado tanto por culpa de él, esperaba quedarse en algún momento sin lágrimas, no obstante, estas no se acababan.

—Yut. —La pena era infinita cuando se trataba de su amante—. Tienes que tomarte los remedios que te dan. —Pero era poca la evidencia que respaldaba el uso de fármacos en un trastorno tan destructivo como la anorexia. Ellos lo sabían, sin embargo, ese era su único consuelo—. Y tienes que asistir a terapia. —Las manos del más joven se enredaron en aquellos cortos y lacios cabellos. Él sonrió, estaba agradecido.

—Vamos un paso a la vez. —Cualquier otra persona no habría dudado en abandonarlo—. ¿Si? —Eiji Okumura era su incondicional.

—Prométeme que lo intentaras. —La enfermedad los estaba consumiendo a ambos. La desdicha pintada en las orbes de su amante hizo que la garganta se le cerrara, se sentía mareado por el suero y aturdido por la fatiga. Mierda, había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Eiji. —Ya no había vuelta atrás—. ¿Me amas aunque ya no sea hermoso? —La vulnerabilidad de esa pregunta lo dejó atónito.

—Por supuesto que sí. —La seguridad con la que el japonés se levantó del suelo para acunar su rostro lo enterneció—. Te amo sin importar cómo luzcas. —Yut-Lung Lee apoyó una de sus palmas sobre la del moreno, los labios se le agrietaron cuando él sonrió—. Y ante mis ojos siempre serás la persona más hermosa del mundo. —Claro que lo era. Él era una estrella.

—Tienes buen gusto. —El llanto no se detuvo en aquel coqueteo.

—Lo sé. —Porque aunque Yut-Lung Lee estuviese riendo a su lado...

—Deberías venir al siguiente desfile.

Él no vivía, él esperaba la muerte. 


	13. Insulto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WongLung.

—¡Olvidé la puta letra a mitad de la presentación! —Sus orbes batallaron para resistirse contra la realidad, su corazón se quebró cuando se entregó a la verdad—. Todas las risas del público, los fotógrafos como sanguijuelas burlándose, las preguntas, el acoso... —La desolación tomó como prisionera cada una de sus facciones—. Yo lo necesitaba ahí.

—Yut. —Eiji jamás había visto al cantante tan quebrado, era como si todos sus pedazos se hubiesen repartido por las grietas del camarín. Por más que los buscaron no encontraron los suficientes.

—Necesitaba que Shorter me animara, él me prometió que vendría esta vez. —La cabeza le punzó, la boca se le inundó de una repulsiva amargura, cada latido fue un látigo—. Él dijo que ya no me fallaría. —Por más que se abrazó el gélido no se esfumó—. ¿Tú y Ash no sufren de esta clase de problemas? —La caricia del japonés le retumbó en la cabeza. Mierda, se sentía mal.

—También hemos tenido esa clase de peleas. —Estar casados con el dúo más candente del momento no era sencillo—. Pero él trata de entenderme cuando me voy de gira. —Mientras más cerca él estaba de la fama más deteriorada parecía su relación.

—¿Su trabajo como periodista no lo mantiene ocupado? —La sonrisa del moreno fue una puñalada para su orgullo. Los gritos de sus fanáticos le helaron los nervios.

—Él y Max viajan bastante por sus reportajes, pero él siempre me llama y trata de mensajearme cuando puede. —El público estaba clamando por sus nombres desde la tribuna, el maquillaje se le estaba corriendo por culpa de la iluminación—. ¿No lo invitaste a la presentación de hoy? —La pulcritud con la que Eiji y él estaban vistiendo sus uniformes fue despampanante.

—Claro que lo hice. —Desde hace más de un año esa relación se profesaba como un chiste—. Pero ya ni siquiera sé qué decirle. —Yut-Lung Lee se limpió las mejillas, no podía echar a perder su trabajo. Sin esto no era nada.

—Yut, deberías pensarlo con la cabeza fría. —Él lo había arriesgado todo por la música —. Vamos, tomemos algo de agua antes de salir. —El mundo era un escenario cruel.

Él y Shorter Wong se enamoraron en sus días de universidad, cuando el dúo entre Eiji y Yut-Lung se limitaba a tabernas baratas y cafés con micrófono abierto. El amor que el moreno le profesó lo mantuvo motivado, su novio jamás faltó a sus presentaciones, él era la primera persona en aplaudirle cuando los demás lo abucheaban, él era su inspiración, sus canciones más hermosas las compuso pensando en él, sin embargo, también las más dolorosas. Él trataba de entenderlo, el mundo adulto tenía demasiadas espinas y la rutina succionaba los sueños. Las conversaciones fueron reemplazadas por ronquidos, las miradas repletas de amor se perdieron tras la pantalla del celular, sus aniversarios eran reuniones de empresa, él quería entenderlo, no obstante, no podía.

—Perdón. —Él había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que Shorter se disculpaba—. De verdad lo lamento Yue. —Esas palabras eran vacías, no servían, no arreglaban nada.

Él las odiaba.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando? —Él quería su atención. Él anhelaba su amor. Que lo volviese a mirar como antes.

¿Por qué ya no le decía que lo amaba?

Seguía siendo él mismo.

—No lo sé pero pareces bastante molesto. —Shorter ni siquiera tenía tiempo para comer tres veces al día con su nuevo jefe, tener que lidiar con los berrinches del cantante no era una urgencia—. Te lo compensare. —Saber que él no era la prioridad del moreno le quebró la esperanza. Él bajó los brazos.

—No te preocupes. —El más alto no despegó su mirada del computador en esa discusión—. Tu trabajo no podía esperar ¿no? —Yut-Lung Lee miró los pedazos en que se había convertido. A Shorter ya no le importaban sus lágrimas, el llanto, los gritos o sus canciones. Era momento de aceptarlo.

—Te lo compensaré. —Él siempre estaría al final.

—No, no necesito que lo hagas. —Estaba demasiado cansado para pretender.

—Yue. —Esa fue la primera vez que él lo miró a los ojos en meses—. ¿Nosotros estamos bien? —Pero él no dejó de teclear cuando le preguntó aquello. Que triste era vivir con un desconocido.

—No te preocupes. —El más bajo le dio la espalda—. Estamos bien.

Pero ya nada lo estaba.

De pronto su mundo se convirtió en un escenario demasiado grande, la oscuridad pasó a ser el manto de sus acordes, la pena la musa de su pasión. Él se castigó por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse al lado del moreno y amarlo aunque su relación se estuviese rompiendo. Él se culpó por ser débil, por no tener las palabras correctas, por llorar todas las noches y no ser escuchado. Él aborreció a la rutina. Él maldijo a ese nuevo jefe. Él buscó decenas de culpables antes de tomar su decisión.

—Shorter. —El nombrado no levantó la vista del computador—. De verdad lo lamento. —El más alto estaba enviando un correo importante cuando lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué, amor? —Solo ahí él vio una maleta al lado del cantante—. ¿Te vas de gira otra vez? —Aunque los ojos de Yut-Lung Lee lo enamoraron por ese enigmático brillo ahora estaban tan apagados. El más bajo lucía delgado y demacrado, su cabello había crecido medio metro desde que le prestó atención.

¿Cuándo lo descuidó tanto? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—No, esta vez no me iré de gira. —El crujir de las ruedas le erizó los nervios—. Lo siento, tratamos de que las cosas funcionaran pero ya no podemos seguir así. —Su celular retumbó cuando él se levantó. La vibración fue insoportable en la tensión.

—Ni siquiera hemos hablado de esto. —El despecho en la voz de Shorter le paralizó los latidos—. ¡¿Cómo lo iba a saber?! ¡Llevamos años de matrimonio! —Que el moreno mirase la pantalla de su teléfono fue su confirmación.

—Ese es el problema. —Que amarga fue la sonrisa que él le entregó—. Nosotros llevamos cinco años casados pero ya no hablamos —Los ojos se le agolparon de pena, él se apretó el pecho con fuerza, no podía respirar. Y estaba bien. Ahora le dolía como si estuviese agonizando, ahora se sentía como si cada pedazo de él estuviese sangrando. Estaba bien.

Ya pasaría.

—Yue. —Algún día dejaría de dolerle—. Siéntate y hablemos de esto. —Pero ese maldito teléfono no dejó de sonar. Shorter amaba más a su trabajo de lo que le importaba su matrimonio.

—Deberías responder, se escucha importante. —Y porque le quedaba orgullo y necesitaba levantarse él no se quedaría en esa relación.

—Por favor no me hagas esto, podemos superarlo, hemos pasado por cosas peores. —Era difícil y doloroso.

—Tu jefe te está esperando.

Pero sería un insulto quedarse cuando ya no quedaba nada por salvar.


	14. Idioma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

¿Cómo su vida pudo cambiar tanto luego del accidente?

Bastó un segundo de descuido para que el auto chocara y sus planes se esfumasen como cenizas entre sus manos. Él había ahorrado tanto para estudiar en Nueva York, había pasado años insistiéndole a sus padres para que lo dejasen viajar solo, él tuvo que trabajar tan duro para pasar las pruebas de inglés y calificar. El sudor, las despedidas, las peleas, la amargura, los fracasos, la felicidad. Su sueño ¡Por fin podría ser un saltador de pértiga profesional!

¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora?

Tenía una maldita afasia de Broca.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó con un traumatismo y aunque él podía comprender el lenguaje a la perfección las palabras no le salían, era como si hubiese una desconexión entre sus labios y sus neuronas, él estaba consciente de que balbuceaba incoherencias cada vez que abría la boca, sin embargo, no lo podía evitar, por más que él intentaba no era capaz de formular una oración completa, la gente lo había empezado a tratar como si estuviese desquiciado. Aunque su condición no tenía relación con los deportes en el equipo se burlaban de él, decían que hablaba como un idiota, por eso él empezó a guardar silencio. Era tan humillante que se mofasen así. Porque era doloroso. ¡Sí! Era malditamente doloroso el aislamiento. Él quería hacer amigos, él deseaba que lo tomasen enserio con el salto de pértiga, él quería usar ese estúpido certificado de inglés que tuvo que aprobar para viajar.

Pero no.

Esa afasia no tenía cura, con rehabilitación podía mejorar, sin embargo, no tenía energía. Que irónico, hace poco hablaba dos idiomas y ahora no tenía ninguno. Él pensó que los americanos eran más evolucionados en esas cosas, él jamás esperó que se burlaran del extranjero que no podía pronunciar ni dos palabras. Ir a las clases lo llenaba de ansiedad, era una sensación terrible, como si se estuviese ahogando, el mero pensamiento de que el profesor le pidiese leer algo lo hacía llorar, la paranoia bombardeaba por sus músculos cuando estaba en el campus, los trabajos en grupo eran un terror, limitarse a practicar en un rincón era triste. Él no quería que lo mirasen, pasaba con la cabeza agachada y corriendo, no obstante, quería que lo mirasen. Porque no ser nadie era aterrador. Esta no era la vida universitaria que se imaginó.

—¿Disculpa? —Hasta que un día alguien le habló—. No tengo pareja para el proyecto y tú no apareces como inscrito en la lista, así que... —Ash Lynx odiaba socializar con gente nueva. Él maldijo a su mejor amigo por abandonarlo a su suerte para hacer el trabajo con su novio.

Que el chico no le contestase lo irritó.

—¿Hola? —El rubio tenía poca paciencia y se quería ir a casa—. ¿Eres Eiji Okumura? —El japonés asintió—. Entonces... —El aludido tomó un lápiz para comenzar a escribir.

_Puedes pedirle al profesor para que haya un grupo de tres. No tengo problema._

La respuesta le pareció extraña, aunque él debió molestarse con tan cortante actitud, la tristeza que se posó en esos orbes lo paralizó. El chico era bonito, tenía ojos grandes, pestañas risueñas, labios delicados y vestía un uniforme deportivo. Que belleza.

—¿Eres mudo? —El moreno negó.

_Afasia de Broca._

Cuando él leyó aquello el alma se le heló.

—No sabía que había otra afasia. —La curiosidad con la que el más bajo lo miró lo hizo reír—. Mi hermano mayor padeció de la afasia de Wernicke. —La melancolía golpeó la cerradura de su corazón.

Los años antes de que Griffin Callenreese muriera fueron amargos. Aunque su hermano mayor podía hablar a la perfección él no comprendía el lenguaje, pese a producir oraciones con una prosodia envidiable, estas no tenían sentido, eran casi delirantes. No fue su condición lo que acabó con la chispa de su vida, fue la crueldad humana. Cape Cod era un pueblo pequeño, fue tan fácil tildar al castaño como un fenómeno por no comprender su propio idioma, eso era lo macabro, porque ellos sabían que él no era capaz de entenderlos se seguían mofando, sin embargo, Ash recordaba cada maldita palabra. Y fue ahí cuando la expresión de Eiji cobró sentido. El pobre parecía agotado, debió sufrir mucho para tener tan quebrado el autoestima.

—Te diré que... —Que el más alto tomase su mano lo hizo saltar—. Haremos este trabajo juntos y será el mejor de toda la clase. —La sonrisa del moreno fue un estrago para su corazón. Lindo. Él era realmente lindo.

_Eso suena narcisista._

—¿No has escuchado de mí? Soy el lince de Nueva York, tengo un promedio que mantener —Que el japonés rodase los ojos lo hizo suspirar. Así que sí tenía sentido del humor debajo del miedo.

_Eso suena aún peor._

—Te acostumbraras.

Y para su desgracia lo hizo.

Aunque la condición de ese chico era una antítesis para la de Griffin, Ash decidió a protegerlo. Él no dejaría que nadie volviese a pasar por esa situación, las personas se burlaban de lo que era diferente porque tenían miedo. Pero el lince de Nueva York no era ningún cobarde. Así que empezó a acompañar al moreno a las practicas del equipo, los tratos de sus compañeros le hicieron hervir la sangre, sin embargo, en lugar de confrontarlos él lo apoyó el doble. Eiji Okumura era un natural para la pértiga. Él volaba alto, más alto que nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaba allí suspendido? ¿Dos segundos? ¿Tal vez tres? Para estar atrapado entre lo efímero y absurdo él lucía tan feliz. Su cara era maravillosa cuando saltaba, fue imposible no caer por esa expresión. A pesar de no usar palabras él transmitió mucho más cuando tocó la libertad, que vuelo más puro e inquebrantable.

La primera vez que lo vio saltar él se enamoró.

Eso no estaba en sus planes, que caótico, el moreno no podía ni hablar. ¿Cómo sería mantener una relación con alguien así? ¿Qué haría cuando no tuviesen papel cerca? ¿Cómo discutirían sus problemas? ¿Siquiera era gay? La comunicación era la base de toda relación humana, no funcionaría. Debía olvidarlo, no era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien, aunque esta vez su corazón latía demasiado rápido, se las arreglaría para superarlo.

_Tienes razón, este proyecto va a ser el mejor de la clase._

Meter al japonés en su dormitorio cada noche era su pequeño secreto, no obstante, debían terminar sus trabajos y este era el único lugar tranquilo en la facultad.

—Te dije, para el siguiente lo haremos mejor. —La altanería con la que el japonés alzó una ceja lo embelesó. Los trazos sobre el papel fueron ruidos y torpes.

_¿Quién dijo que haré el siguiente contigo? Shorter me invitó a su grupo._

El recelo en el rostro de Ash hizo que el más bajo carcajeara. Aunque el lince de Nueva York era una figura respetable en la facultad él había aprendido a desafiarlo. La relación que tenían era especial. La confianza con la que sus manos se rozaron los puso nerviosos a ambos.

—¿Me vas a traicionar igual que él? —Que injusta era la galantería de ese hombre. Él estaba abusando de su belleza y lo sabía.

_Es broma. Solo me gusta molestarte._

Las cejas se le arquearon, la mandíbula se le tensó, el estómago se le revolvió en la humillación. Él tomó las mejillas de Eiji para estirarlas como regaño. El tacto fue electrizante y aterciopelado, la oscuridad en el cuarto los mareó. De pronto se volvió difícil respirar.

—Eiji. —Bajo esos grandes ojos la vida se le rebalsó—. ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás conmigo? —Decenas de interrogantes azotaron la mente del más joven. Esto no funcionaría, debía detenerse, alguno de los dos saldría herido si eran de mundos tan diferentes—. Es solo que yo... —Esto no era bueno, sería una tragedia—. No sé cómo explicarlo. —Mierda, que alguien le arrancase el corazón para que le dejase de doler tanto.

Con un gesto el más bajo le pidió que se acercara, parecía querer susurrarle algo, esta sería la primera vez que él lo escucharía hablar, cuando el rubio se inclinó un par de cálidos y suaves labios lo interrumpieron. El beso fue tímido e inocente, sin embargo, fuegos artificiales le revolotearon por el alma bajo tan embriagadora sensación. La sonrisa que él esbozó fue atontada y suave, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de él.

Eiji no tuvo que usar ni una sola palabra para decírselo todo.

Y así supo que estarían bien, porque el único idioma que importaba era el que musitaban esos grandes ojos cafés.


	15. Malo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Ash Lynx era malo para él.

Eiji lo supo apenas lo conoció una fatídica noche en un callejón abandonado de Nueva York. La clase de mirada que el lince le arrojó mientras agonizaba sobre un charco de sangre y basura causó un estrago para su corazón, él era todo un depredador en esa selva de concreto.

Ash Lynx era la clase de problema que enfundaba su galantería en una vieja chaqueta de cuero y unos apretados pantalones vaqueros. Él era lo opuesto al japonés. La dulzura y timidez del más bajo se veían aplacadas cuando él se montaba en la parte trasera de aquella llamativa motocicleta para aventurarse con él hacia la ciudad.

La atracción fue tan instantánea como el deseo. Esta era la primera vez que el moreno se enamoraba. Era estúpido y excitante. Escaparse por la ventana de su casa para verlo, besarse en la decadencia de lo clandestino, fundirse con el rubio en habitaciones de moteles. Aquella relación no era la más romántica, sin embargo, le encanta porque era con él. El más joven lo empujó a encabezar una lista de locuras que arruinó los planes de la monotonía y lo vendió a la tentación, él recordaba con un cariño especial esa tarde que Ash lo llevó a un estudio de tatuaje para que ambos hicieran una promesa bajo el filo de la aguja y la magnificencia de la tinta.

 _«Mi alma siempre estará contigo_ _»_ Fue lo que se escribieron ambos en la muñeca.

Aquella relación era una constante preocupación para los amigos del moreno. Irracional y física. Antes los ojos de los demás él no era más que un delincuente juvenil. Imprudente, agresivo, impulsivo y temperamental. Él era malo, el más bajo debería pensar eso. ¿Verdad? 

Pero no lo hacía.

La gente se empeñaba en etiquetar a su amante bajo palabras negativas cuando la verdad era otra. Si Ash Lynx se escudaba bajo la fachada de un chico malo era porque había aprendido a rodearse de espinas para protegerse. Que Eiji hubiese sabido acunarlas y contemplar el temor debajo de ellas fue algo que lo aturdió de sobremanera. La calidez y amabilidad del japonés atravesaban cada fibra de su alma para arrancarle la inseguridad y depositar esperanza. Por eso no podía dejarlo, él sabía que no era bueno, sin embargo, él acabó ahorrando hasta el último de sus centavos para arrendar un lugar donde ambos pudiesen vivir en paz. El apartamento era del tamaño de una caja de fósforos y no tenía nada, pero eran felices ahí.

Era en instantes como estos, donde ellos solo se recostaban frente a la televisión en aquel gastado sofá, cuando él se podía arrancar esa hosca fachada de lince para ser él.

—Pareces distraído. —Las palabras de su amante fueron estática enlazada a la magia de la oscuridad—. ¿Ya te aburriste? —Cajas de comida instantánea y trozos de pizza añejos se encontraban repartidos por doquier. El rubio se restregó contra su pecho, perecer entre los brazos de Eiji lo hacía sentir seguro.

—No es eso... —La aspereza en su voz fue amarga, la timidez con la que alzó su rostro enterneció al moreno—. Es solo que he estado pensando en conseguir otro empleo. —Aquello no era sencillo por culpa de su reputación. Aunque él admiraba el talento de su amante, a veces él no podía evitar profesarse miserable.

—¿Un segundo trabajo? —La perseverancia del japonés era una de las cosas que más le encantaba de él, sin embargo, lo envidiaba.

Eiji Okumura era libre.

—Si. —Mientras él solo era un estereotipo de chico malo. Sus dedos trazaron figuras al azar sobre el pecho de su novio, la violencia de aquellos latidos fue un consuelo para la pena—. Max no me paga lo suficiente y estoy cansado de vivir en esta pocilga. —Hasta el último rayo de la película fue robado por esas orbes. Grandes e ingenuas. Dulces y etéreas.

—Le tengo cariño a este lugar. —La atención de Eiji se enfocó en el techo—. Es especial. —Moho había comenzado a enlazarse a las vigas, el chirrido del tren no los dejaba dormir bajo los alaridos de la ventana, el barrio era moribundo y decadente, le quedaba a horas de la universidad, sin embargo, era su hogar.

—Es peligroso que andes cargando tus cámaras por aquí. —Ash siempre lo trataba de ir a buscar a la facultad para cuidarlo, no obstante, a veces era imposible. Su trabajo ni siquiera tenía horarios—. Mereces algo mejor. —La tristeza con la que él musitó aquello le comprimió el pecho para llenarlo de espinas.

Lo conocía, había pasado algo.

—Has estado actuando extraño este último tiempo. —Sostener una mirada con Eiji fue difícil para él. Ese chico era su debilidad mortal—. ¿Por qué? —Él rompía sus barreras como si fuesen fotografías.

—Te escuché discutir con tus padres otra vez. —Él saltaba sus muros como si tuviese una pértiga—. Yo no les gusto. —La ternura atrapada en esa sonrisa lo dejó sin aliento. Que injusto era amarlo tanto.

—Ya los conoces, suelen exagerar con esas cosas. —Eiji no dejó que él bajase el rostro, apoyando su espalda contra el brazo del sillón, él se inclinó sobre el rubio para mimarlo—. Y no me importa si les gustas o no, eres mi pareja, no la de ellos. —El fulgor atrapado en esos jades fue efímero e infantil, Ash se mordió el labio.

—Pero... —Que fácil era para el japonés convertirlo en un desastre—. No he podido dejar de pensar que soy malo para ti. —La suavidad con la que Eiji acunó sus mejillas paralizó el tiempo. La trama de la película se convirtió en un irrelevante en la belleza de esas orbes.

—Alguien malo no pondría una cara tan triste. —El roce de esos delicados labios sobre su nariz lo hizo profesarse vulnerable y pequeño—. Deja de pensar tanto en esas cosas, si quieres ahorrar también puedo trabajar, somos un equipo. —El mundo se empeñaba en decirle que Ash Lynx era malo para él—. Incluso podemos encontrar algo juntos. —Pero nadie se molestaba en ver lo bueno de su amante. Aquella sonrisa le volvió a robar el corazón.

—Eso me gusta. —La suavidad con la que el rubio se inclinó lo puso nervioso—. Ya no terminaremos de ver la película, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Él rio para dejarse envolver por aquellos protectores brazos.

—Lo sé.

A pesar del terror él supo que no podía ser malo si lo amaba alguien tan bondadoso como Eiji Okumura.


	16. Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

A quienes se sublevan frente a las injusticias se les declara la guerra, porque tienen una causa justa por la cual luchar ellos se deben silenciar.

El vapor fue un éxito. Aunque Ash Lynx explotó la potencialidad de esa energía por accidente el mundo la amó. El crecimiento que tuvo la ciencia durante los años que el lince estuvo al mando fue impresionante, decenas de rascacielos con tecnología de punta flotaban por Nueva York, fábricas abrieron puestos de trabajos hacia el futuro, el hambre cesó, la injusticia se redujo, era una utopía, la imagen que él construyó fue sublime, sin embargo, la crisis azotó.

El vapor no era una energía limpia, la destrucción fue masiva y despiadada. La tierra empezó a perecer, aquellos hermosos paisajes victorianos se convirtieron en una pesadilla surrealista, los recursos agonizaron, la desesperación abundó por las calles, aunque el pueblo pereció los políticos no hicieron nada en el apogeo de la decadencia. La sociedad terminó segregada. Aquellos que tenían dinero o influencias podían disfrutar de un futuro garantizado en los edificios del cielo, mientras el resto de la población moría de hambre en las minas de carbón y tenía que lidiar con los desastre naturales. Que triste era la normalidad de la lluvia ácida.

Ellos convirtieron a su creación en un monstruo. Y a pesar de sentir remordimiento cada maldito día, nada era peor que ver sufrir a su amante.

Eiji Okumura era demasiado escuálido para trabajar en los túneles, por eso lo habían relevado a la caldera, la labor era segura y estaba bajo techo, no obstante, los químicos lo estaban matando. Su esposo se veía tan enfermo, su silueta se encontraba repleta de quemaduras, le costaba respirar, su piel estaba seca, sus ojeras eran cadavéricas, ese empleo lo estaba envenenando, sin embargo, cuando el gobierno asignaba los puestos de trabajo era imposible cambiarlos. Cada ser humano era una pieza en el gigantesco engranaje de la sociedad. Una mierda.

—Me tienes preocupado. —Sus palabras fueron una estruendosa tos—. Ash, no has salido de tu laboratorio desde hace semanas. —El nombrado era un desastre. Tornillos y planos se encontraban repartidos por el piso, los circuitos de sus ayudantes se fundieron bajo tanta presión, el aroma a metal era escalofriante.

—Estoy cerca de lograrlo. —Cuando el rubio se dio vuelta el corazón se le rompió. Ese hermoso y delicado rostro se encontraba cubierto por una densa capa de hollín, la gorra sobre su cabeza se había quemado, su chaleco estaba desgarrado.

Su libertad se estaba marchitando por culpa de la caldera.

—Lo siento, me iba a cambiar de ropa pero el turno extra me dejó agotado y se me están acabando las prendas. —Sus zapatos ni siquiera tenían suelas, la saña hizo que le temblasen las venas, la garganta se le cerró, el pecho se le despedazó. Él quiso llorar por culpa de la impotencia.

Que egoísta.

—Perdón. —Si él no fuese un fugitivo él podría ayudar con algo de dinero—. Esto es mi culpa, de verdad lo siento. —Si él no hubiese huido de esa empresa ellos no vivirían en el subterráneo cerca de las minas.

—Ash... —La ternura con la que su esposo pronunció su nombre fue destructiva—. Estamos en esto juntos, fue una decisión que tomamos los dos. —Él apretó la palma de Eiji con fuerza. Sus nudillos eran irreconocibles por culpa de las quemaduras, sus dedos estaban cubiertos de vendas viejas.

—Las cosas mejoraran. —Sin embargo, el anillo seguía ahí. A pesar de todo él lo seguía amando—. Estoy tratando de crear una nueva clase de energía. —De alguna manera el moreno se las arregló para sonreír. El cuerpo le dolía un infierno y los pulmones se le estaban derritiendo por dentro.

—¿Una nueva clase de energía? —El japonés dejó que su amante lo acomodase sobre su regazo, las caricias del rubio eran la morfina por la que seguía.

—Quiero encontrar una energía más limpia que el vapor y más fácil de conseguir. —Las yemas del moreno se deslizaron sobre sus pómulos, la pestilencia del azufre fue insoportable—. Lo tengo casi todo listo, estoy cerca, lo sé. —Él acomodó sus palmas en la cintura de su marido. Estaba más delgado.

—Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú. —Mucho más delgado. Ni siquiera lo podía llevar al médico, no existía ese servicio para quienes vivían en el subterráneo—. Siempre seré la primera persona en creer en ti, Ash. —El nombrado le acarició los labios, los tenía tan agrietados como azules.

—Por favor aguanta un poco más. —Mantenerse fuerte cuando su luz se extinguía era garrafal—. No puedes dejarme cuando tenemos un futuro planeado, tenemos que envejecer juntos, lo prometimos. —Su hogar tembló cuando una locomotora pasó por el techo.

—Nadie te está dejando. —El roce entre sus narices fue cálido y gentil—. Soy un chico fuerte, no me subestimes. —Que él lo acariciase con semejante delicadeza lo devastó—. Si te he soportado a ti por tres años puedo con cualquier cosa. —Ash rodó los ojos.

—Soy yo quien ha tenido que lidiar con tu mal carácter. —El puchero de su amante le robó el corazón, aún bajo la penuria él era hermoso—. Aunque esa fue una de las cosas que más me enamoró de ti. —Él lo abrazó como si fuese cenizas entre sus dedos. No quería que se esfumase, que por favor no se lo quitaran.

—Sabes arreglar las cosas.

Eiji Okumura sabía embellecer hasta la miseria más espantosa.

—Por favor aguanta un poco más.

La determinación con la que el lince trabajó fue inhumana. Él no se movió de ese laboratorio aunque le cortaron las luces, él no salió de la habitación ni siquiera para comer, él necesitaba apresurarse, cada día en la caldera significaba una chispa extinta para su amante. Él no era médico, sin embargo, tenía que ponerle nombre a la realidad. Un cáncer de pulmón no podía acabar con su amor. No. Él debía sacarlo de esos materiales tóxicos cuanto antes, luego de vender su nueva energía el vapor quebraría y ellos podrían iniciar una nueva historia con el dinero. Una lejos, en una sociedad donde los desafortunados no fuesen segregados y la salud no fuese un privilegio.

A la décima noche de encierro él lo logró. Él descubrió y perfeccionó una energía limpia a base de agua, era perfecto, la elite del cielo no tenía un suministro propio de tan desvalorizado líquido, eso le daría el poder al pueblo, la ruina sería inminente al igual que el caos, sin embargo, esa era una revolución necesaria para avanzar.

—Trata de mantener la calma esta semana para no levantar sospechas. —Ellos no comerían más sobre una caja de cartón.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? —Ellos ya no tendrían que comprar solo los alimentos que el gobierno les permitía. Ellos serían libres, finalmente podrían saborear la libertad—. ¿No te estas arriesgando demasiado Ash? —Él por fin podría comprarle un anillo decente. Él siempre odió no haber tenido dinero para uno, forjar uno con las sobras de las minas fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—Lo tenemos todo arreglado. —La emoción con la que fulguraron esos jades lo paralizó—. Blanca es quien está guiando la revolución, él solo está esperando mi señal para comenzar a dirigir. —El moreno trató de reír, sin embargo, tos fue todo lo que salió.

—¿De verdad crees que puede haber una revolución? —La pobreza se heredaba en esta sociedad. Al haber tenido padres inmigrantes nunca le permitieron tener nada. Que aterrador sería cortar sus grilletes.

—Sí, el pueblo está cansado. —Ya ni siquiera se molestaban en recoger los cuerpos de las calles. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre los de arriba y los de abajo? ¡Era injusto!—. Yo estoy cansado de esto. — Sí, era malditamente injusto.

—Solo no te expongas demasiado. —Aunque Ash Lynx tuvo una historia repleta de lujos gracias a su inteligencia, la putrefacción en el corazón de esas personas era terminal.

—Lo sé... —Cuando él huyó del poder fue la bondad del japonés la que lo salvó—. Te amo. —Así que él daría su vida por él.

Eiji lo obedeció, él siguió con su fatídica rutina en la caldera como si fuese un robot, si en algo podía apoyar a su esposo, él lo haría. Blanca les dio pasaportes hacia la libertad, luego de que Ash cargase en la red del gobierno un virus para deshabilitar el vapor y acorralarlos con el agua, ellos se irían y el estallido comenzaría. El crujir de sus neuronas lo tenía mareado, él no estaba seguro sobre el plan, sin embargo, creía en su amante.

El día que el caos estaba programado el japonés tuvo que hacer horas extras. Los músculos le ardían y la cabeza le martillaba por culpa de la caldera. Los brazos de su amante serían su consuelo. El corazón se le rompió cuando encontró a Ash muerto en su laboratorio. Él cayó de rodillas para deshacerse en llanto, la frente del más alto había sido perforada por una bala, aquellos hermosos y resplandecientes jades ya no brillaban, el alma se le desgarró al igual que la garganta, los pedazos de su amor sangraron mientras gritaba. 

Describir tanto dolor fue imposible.

—Somos oficiales del gobiernos. —Las autoridades no esperaron a que él contestase, ellos solo derribaron la puerta con un arma. Cuando el japonés se aferró al cuerpo de Ash él vio al virus cargando en la pantalla, él ni siquiera lo pudo enviar—. Eiji Okumura se le acusa de cómplice por haberle dado refugio a un desertor. —Un pistola le apuntó entre los ojos.

—Esta victoria es nuestra.

Él apretó el teclado antes de caer muerto al lado de Ash.


	17. Guitarra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji (Fem)

La música posee la virtud de silenciar al mundo exterior para darle arrullo a los sonidos del corazón.

Escaparse de clases para ir a tocar afuera del café se había vuelto una fatídica y extravagante rutina. Aunque Jim la había inscrito en el instituto público ella no quería ir, la única razón por la que su padre la metió ahí fue para deshacerse de ella, jamás la escuchó cuando le habló de su amor por la música, hasta trató de vender de su guitarra. Bien, ella era una mujer fuerte, no necesitaba que alguien más defendiese su voz.

Ella se volvería un talento que nadie pudiese ignorar.

El momento favorito de Ashley era cuando se dejaba caer sobre la acera para ponerse a tocar. Era mágico, las cuerdas rasgaban su corazón, los acordes manipulaban el dolor, cada toque era electrizante en esa guitarra, las notas solo se entrelazaban a la canción para convertir a Nueva York en un lugar estridente. Pasión era lo que corría entre sus venas cuando practicaba, sin embargo, nadie se detenía a escucharla. La vida en el mundo de la música no era sencilla, ella lo sabía, estaba tratando de ahorrar para entrar al conservatorio, no obstante, sus habilidades eran cuestionadas. La rubia adoraba lo que componía pero bajo las muecas de los empresarios vacilaba.

Tal vez lo que escondía su corazón no eran más que patrañas y mentiras. Quizás amarlo no era suficiente. Tal vez desearlo era estúpido. Ella jamás fue una ingenua, mucho menos una soñadora, sin embargo, ella anhelaba esto con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

Que nadie la escuchase era amargo.

¿Qué tan fuerte tendría que gritar para que alguien la viese?

Pero un día la encontró.

Cada vez que ella estaba tocando del otro lado del ventanal una chica la observaba. Era una mujer bonita, de facciones delicadas, de mejillas ruborizadas, cabello largo y silueta fina. El corazón de Ashley retumbó con fuerza la primera vez que se perdió en esos grandes ojos cafés. La rubia pensaba que aquella extraña la admiraba, no obstante, el ventanal era aprueba de sonido y dentro de la cafetería siempre tenían puesta la radio. Que decepción. Tal vez era lo mejor, su estilo tan rudo y tosco no encajaría con la elegancia de esa belleza.

Ashley no comprendió lo que ocurrió, su gran sueño era la música, ella llevaba más de un año tratando de probarle a Jim que era buena en eso, debería ser feliz con solo tocar esa guitarra, sin embargo, no lo era, ella odiaba ser ignorada. Porque sí, era frustrante tener tanto que decir y que la gente solo pasase, además no había ahorrado nada. La humillación era un sentimiento tan mortífero como la impotencia, así que ella se levantó de la acera, guardó su instrumento y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿No tocaras el día de hoy? —La garganta se le cerró cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca. Aquella exquisita muchacha tenía el labial corrido y el cabello desordenado, su vestido estaba arrugado, un tacón le había quedado estancado en la acera, seguramente corrió para alcanzarla.

—¿Por qué te importa? —La rubia era una mujer orgullosa y arisca, ella no necesitaba su pena. La lastima era repulsiva.

—Me gusta mucho como tocas la guitarra. —Que mentiras más horrendas para tan apetitosos labios.

—Ni siquiera me escuchas del otro lado del café. —La rubia le quitó su muñeca—. No necesito que seas amable conmigo solo porque sí. —Estaba demasiado cansada para quedarse a recibir esa clase de mierda. Solo imaginar la mueca burlona de Jim la hacía querer vomitar.

—Pero si la escucho... —La insistencia de la chica fue molesta.

—Deberías regresar antes de que tu café se enfríe. —La desesperación con la que la morena se aferró a su mano removió una extraña sensación dentro de ella.

—¡Sí la escucho! —La angustia que se posó dentro de esas orbes la hizo retroceder—. Bueno... —Ella se mordió el labio—. Más que escucharla la puedo ver. —La perplejidad con la que la americana parpadeó la hizo reír. Siempre reaccionaban de esa manera cuando ella lo decía.

—¿Ver la música? —Por eso prefería mantenerse en silencio, sin embargo, Eiko no podía dejar que esa desconocida se rindiera. Las canciones que ella componía eran abrumadoras.

—¿Nunca has escuchado de la sinestesia? —La más alta negó—. Es cuando un sentido reacciona al estímulo de otro sentido. —La confusión en aquel despampanante rostro le pareció adorable—. Puedo ver sonidos. —Ella no fue capaz de sostener una mirada tras esa confesión. Era difícil, su madre le había dicho que guardase ese secreto para no ser marginada. Su condición siempre la avergonzó porque su familia la hizo sentir de esa manera.

Pero le gustaba ver acordes y odiaba que su propia sangre la tratase como una rechazada. Si para ella no era un problema ¿Por qué para el resto si?

—¿Cómo se ven mis canciones? —La sonrisa que la morena le regaló le robó el corazón.

—Son del color más hermoso que te podrías imaginar. —De pronto esas miradas cobraron sentido, Eiko sí la estaba escuchando detrás del ventanal, sin embargo, no estaba usando los oídos—. Amo la música pero no soy buena en ella, por eso me gusta admirarla. —La pena con la que se acarició la nuca fue infantil—. No deberías dejarla, tienes más talento del que crees. —Estar detenidas en medio de una multitud no ayudó a disminuir la tensión.

—¿Te gustaría que te enseñe? —El rímel se le corrió bajo tan violento pestañeo.

—¿Yo? —Que linda se veía esa japonesa cuando era un desastre—. ¿De verdad? —La sonrisa que Ashley le entregó hizo que las piernas le temblaran.

—De verdad. —Que una mujer se viese tan guapa con una simple franela y unos viejos jeans era un peligro—. ¿Empezamos? —Eiko presintió que esa galantería le traería problemas, no obstante, no la detuvo.

El color de la música que Ashley Lynx tocaba era inefable.

Eiko amaba verla ensayar, los colores que se deslizaban entre las cuerdas de su guitarra eran hermosos, la paz que le traía contemplarla era indescriptible. Toda su vida la habían tratado de convencer para que viese la sinestesia como un defecto, sin embargo, eso era lo que hacía su realidad hermosa. Poder ver la voz de alguien era tan delirante como maravilloso. Aunque ella admiraba la dedicación, que desgastado fue el tono que salió cuando ella trató de aprender una canción bajo las enseñanzas de Ashley. Que gris más espantoso.

—No te estas concentrando. —Su voz le provocó un escalofrío—. Aún no logras hacerlo bien. —Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el cuarto de la japonesa. Que la rubia acunase su cuerpo la hizo trepidar.

—Es demasiado difícil. —Ashley deslizó su mano sobre la de Eiko para que ambas apretasen el mástil.

—Lo sé. —La rubia acomodó los dedos de la morena sobre las cuerdas—. Pero eres una chica inteligente, puedes con esto —La posición era complicada—. Ahora, imagina que esta cuerda es el uno. —Aquella embriagadora esencia se le deslizó hacia el alma—. Entonces este es el dos, el tres. —Ella volvió a acomodar su mano—. El cuatro, el cinco y el seis.

—Creo que lo entiendo. —Que Eiko frunciese las cejas delató su mentira. Que linda era cuando trataba de engañarla.

—Este acorde comienza con el cuatro. —Con un delicado movimiento la guitarra produjo un color precioso. Un jade, el mismo en el que ella amaba perderse cuando contemplaba los orbes de Ashley.

—¿Así? —La japonesa repitió el movimiento, el corazón se le inundó de emoción—. ¡Lo hice! —Ya no salían más grises de las cuerdas, solo ese resplandeciente e hipnotizante verde.

—Te dije que mejorarías si yo te ayudaba, aunque no lo parezca soy una buena maestra. —Ellas dejaron la guitarra de lado—. Con un par de lecciones más serás toda una profesional. —Eiko rodó los ojos antes de acomodar su espalda sobre el pecho de la americana.

—Eso es mentira. —El puchero en la morena la hizo sonreír—. Solo lo dices porque quieres que te alabe. —Ashley le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas. Que mujer más hermosa tenía sobre su regazo. Era extraño, que alguien valorase así su pasión era aterrador. No quería decepcionarla.

—Me gusta que me alabes... —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia el vientre de la japonesa, su rostro se inclinó sobre esas finas facciones—. Pero si me sigues mirando con tanto asombro voy a pensar que te gusto. —Las mejillas se le encendieron con un adorable e inocente carmín.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bella?

¿Qué no sabía que la estaba tratando de apartar?

—De seguro no te faltan los fanáticos. —La cólera con la que pronunció eso fácilmente se podría haber confundido con celos—. El otro día vi que un chico te dejó su número en la funda mientras tocabas.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Eiko. —La más alta tomó su mano para besarla—. Solo tengo ojos para ti. —La frustración le corrió por las venas. Ella odiaba que Ashley hablase de esa manera, ella era una mujer seria y no sabía nada sobre amor, sino le aclaraba sus sentimientos directamente le sería imposible descifrar ese coqueteo.

—Deberías conseguirte pronto un novio para hacer eso. —Ella le quitó su palma antes de alejarse.

—O una novia. —Que doloroso era hacerse esperanza con esa clase de mensajes. Sería mucho más fácil si ella pudiese vislumbrar el color de su alma, sin embargo, no podía—. ¿Me vas a venir a ver a la presentación? —Y la incertidumbre era destructiva.

—Claro que iré. —La luz atrapada en esas orbes la mareó—. Seré la primera persona en aplaudirte cuando acabes. —Que Eiko fuese tan torpe la desesperaba.

—Bien. 

Pero solo si era ella quien la desesperada le encantaba.

¿De qué color sería la voz de Eiko Okumura?

Ashley Lynx jamás se había subido a un escenario, ella amaba hacerse la desinteresada cuando tocaba en la acera para fingir que no le importaba la indiferencia de Nueva York, si carecía de talento ella podía culpar al ritmo de la ciudad en lugar de aceptar su mediocridad, sin embargo, ella quería gritarle a Eiko los sentimientos que se estaban desbordando en su corazón, no tenía que entenderlos, ni siquiera tenía que escucharlos, con que solo pudiese verlos sería suficiente. Así que ella se dio valor antes de subirse a la tarima.

Las luces le quemaron la cordura, el pecho le pesó, sus piernas temblaron, cuando la japonesa le sonrió ella supo lo que debía declarar. Así que rasgó las cuerdas. La estática con la que palpitó su corazón fue impresionante, la garganta le vibró, aunque las piernas le tiritaron ella se mantuvo fuerte, el infernal calor de los reflectores la bañó. Ella la estaba observando. Esos grandes y mortíferos ojos cafés debían saber la verdad.

Así que gritó colores con la guitarra, ella enredó las cuerdas, dejó que la electricidad le calase a los poros para que escurriesen resplandor en esa canción. La morena quedó perpleja, la mandíbula se le cayó por culpa del asombró, el alma se le impregnó con la tonalidad de la letra. Fue bellísimo. Los colores fueron violentos y feroces, y aún así, tan apacibles. Cuando Ashley le sonrió ella supo exactamente lo que le quiso decir. Los aplausos fueron una aureola dentro del local.

—¿Y? —El sudor había empapado toda su frente, aquel largo y lacio cabello dorado era un desastre en una coleta, la leve capa de maquillaje se le había derretido por culpa de los reflectores—. ¿Te gustó la canción? —La coquetería con la que Eiko rio la dejó sin aire.

—Me gustó bastante, pero jamás dudé de tu talento. —Las manos de la rubia juguetearon sobre su vientre. Mierda, se sentía nerviosa.

—¿Y de qué color fue mi canción? —Con un tímido gesto ella le pidió que se le acercase para podérselo susurrar.

—¿Realmente quieres saber? —Su voz fue dulce y eléctrica, el estómago se le llenó de adrenalina y calor.

—Si.

—Del mismo color que tus latidos. —La suavidad con la que ella la rodeó la embelesó—. También me gustas. —Ashley sonrió.

Aunque su guitarra fue la que le permitió ignorar la estridencia del mundo exterior y le dio arrullo a su corazón fue Eiko Okumura quien escuchó el verdadero color de su pasión. 


	18. Trueno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshYut.

Yut-Lung Lee odiaba los truenos.

La primera noche que él los escuchó fue cuando mataron a su madre. Aunque él era joven la imagen se le había quemado en las pupilas, macabra y repulsiva, él era solo un niño cuando sus hermanos devoraron al único rayo de luz que tenía mientras Hua lo obligaba a mirar. En medio de esa tormenta ellos se lo llevaron en un auto para abandonarlo donde lo pudiesen reformar.

El lugar era una especie de academia para jóvenes dotados, era impresionante como las familias pagaban para lavarles el cerebro a quienes amaban pero les estorbaban. Yut-Lung Lee era un chico inteligente, no llamar la atención y acatar serían sus herramientas para sobrevivir hasta la mayoría de edad y ser recibido otra vez en su clan. Pero era asqueroso, que los tratasen como si fuesen ganado o muñecas de exhibición, todo lo que él conoció mientras crecía fue saña y rencor. Él afiló sus espinas cada maldita noche de soledad en espera de una matanza. Ese trozo de marginación social no seguía las reglas, otra vez él carecía de control. Él odiaba eso, sin importar que tan bien se portase si un guardia lo deseaba podía golpearlo. Una mierda, dentro de ese hogar solo había belleza e inteligencia, no obstante, sino se podía cubrir la presión de los estándares los castigos eran macabros.

La mitad de los chicos en ese lugar había enloquecido por culpa de las expectativas, la otra mitad se dedicaba a gimotear paralizados por el terror.

En la flor de su juventud él conoció a Ash Lynx, el chico problemas que fue trasladado de un reformatorio, aunque ese hombre era sumamente hermoso, fue la soledad atrapada en sus ojos lo que captó su atención. Él lucía roto, tan quebrado como él. Esa fue la primera vez que su corazón latió con algo más que sed de venganza. Para el lince de Nueva York la sensación fue similar, que fácil fue vislumbrar sus propias heridas en tan fatídica belleza, y aunque él evitaba involucrarse con los demás, el lugar era peor que la prisión donde antes estaba y sus demás compañeros parecían temerle gracias a su reputación.

Fue sorprendente la naturalidad con la que se acercaron, ambos tenían gustos similares en literatura y compartían ideales sobre la justicia, cada uno se odiaba a su manera y anhelaba amar. Tal vez fue lo sofocante del aislamiento, quizás fue la desesperación por dejar de estar quebrados, sin embargo, ambos se convirtieron en lo que el otro necesitaba. ¿Amor? No sabrían si llamarlo así, pero para ellos fue más que suficiente.

—Pronto tus hermanos vendrán por ti. ¿No es así? —Los dormitorios eran del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, los colchones se sentían como piedras, la humedad de las paredes era nido de enfermedad. Tanto lujo los podría matar.

—La otra semana. —Aún bajo tan decadente lugar ellos disfrutaban de recostarse al lado del otro y contemplar las estrellas por las grietas del techo—. Escuché que Hua ya arregló el papeleo para sacarme de acá. —La desesperación con la que el rubio apretó su mano le quitó la respiración.

—Yut... —Que injusta era esa clase de expresión.

—¿Me vas a extrañar? —El más alto le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, a pesar de lo repulsivo de esa institución Yut-Lung Lee siempre se las arreglaba para lucir hermoso—. Casi pareces triste de que me vaya. —Lo falso de su sonrisa lo hirió—. Pero a ti también te sacaran pronto ¿no? —Que violenta fue esa vulnerabilidad.

—Pero yo no volveré. —Ser trasladado de la correccional hasta este lugar era parte de su plan hacia la libertad—. No regresaré con ese hombre jamás. —Y aunque él no esperaba que su corazón fuese robado, ahora que había pasado no lo podía dejar.

—¿Estás pensando en escapar? —El rubio se inclinó sobre él, la suavidad con la que acarició sus mejillas usurpó cada uno de sus latidos.

—Estoy diciendo que deberías venir conmigo. —La perplejidad parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —La electricidad con la que esos jades fulguraron le erizó el alma—. Pero necesito vengarme de mis hermanos por lo que han hecho, si me voy contigo eso no pasara. —La saña fue su Dios durante esos años, él no podía rendirse, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Necesitaba acabar con ellos. Hasta el último de sus hermanos debía morir y luego él para que no quedase más de esa nauseabunda sangre.

—Yut. —Que Ash Lynx lo mirase tan adolorido fue injusto—. Por favor ven conmigo, podemos iniciar de nuevo, solo tú y yo. —¿Cómo podía seguir adelante con la autodestrucción cuando él le suplicaba que no lo dejase? Que egoísta era aferrarse así a él.

—Si me voy contigo y me arrepiento... —Tenerlo tan cerca lo mareó—. ¿Qué haremos? —Las rosas eran hermosas porque parte de su encanto eran las espinas.

—Lo arreglaremos. —Pero demasiadas espinas podían ser mortal.

Hubieron truenos la noche que alcanzaron la libertad.

Gracias al ingenio del lince y la astucia de la víbora no fue complicado escapar. Yut-Lung Lee conocía como la palma de su mano ese lugar, cada ducto, cada puerta escondida, incluso la ventilación, él fue quien trazó una ruta para salir cuando las luces se apagaron y solo la luna testificó. Que escalofriante fue la habilidad con la que Ash jaqueó el sistema de la institución para apagar las cámaras, conseguir transporte y borrar el historial. Si alguien trataba de encontrarlos ahora le sería imposible, solo se esfumarían entre las cenizas. Por fin podría comenzar como una persona normal. Ese eterno y crónico vacío que le estaba succionando el alma debía sanar.

Con el dinero que le robó a esa prisión él compró un apartamento para ellos dos. La ingenuidad con la que su amante repasó el lugar lo hizo sonreír, aunque su vida había sido una mierda al menos él conocía el mundo exterior, el más joven había crecido encerrado en esa jaula y el único recuerdo que no tenía dentro de ella era la muerte de su madre.

Hicieron truenos la noche que se entregaron.

Sus corazones ardieron con una mortífera pasión apenas tocaron las sábanas, el vaivén entre sus labios fue necesitado e intoxicante, ellos se arrancaron la ropa bajo el manto del deseo. Fue embriagador. La lujuria y la devoción con la que los labios de Ash recorrieron su cuerpo lo hizo profesarse completo, cada fibra de su ser se derritió ante esos jades. La sensualidad con la que Yut-Lung Lee tomó el control lo excitó de sobremanera. Tener a una silueta tan sensual sobre su regazo, sentir que él lo saboreaba con su lengua mientras acariciaba sus músculos como si le perteneciese, fue tan placentero como peligroso. La tensión en el aire los ahogó, aunque el cuarto estaba repleto de oscuridad ellos se pudieron ver a la perfección.

El erotismo con el que Ash tomó el pene de su amante para masturbarlo fue delirante, cada fibra de su cuerpo pereció en aquel candoroso bamboleo, que Yut-Lung Lee aumentase la intensidad al tomar también su miembro lo hizo jadear. La fricción fue caliente, húmeda y lujuriosa. Sus lenguas se enredaron, esencia fue derramada, los dedos del lince surcaron su interior para hacerlo tocar el éxtasis y olvidar el odio para ahogarse en la pasión. El cariño con el que esos jades lo contemplaron antes de entrar en él fue una imagen que lo hizo querer llorar. A pesar de sus heridas él lo estaba vislumbrando como si fuese digno de atesorar. Y que aterrador fue recibir esa clase de amor cuando estaba tan roto. Así que con desesperación lo volvió a besar mientras él lo llenaba con esas profundas estocadas. Todo su ser se vio poseído por ese hombre. Fue mágico, fue erótico y fue cariñoso.

Fue perfecto mientras afuera estallaban los truenos.

Yut-Lung Lee era feliz al lado de su amante, el amor que esos jades desbordaban hacia él era paralizante, él quiso intentarlo, realmente deseó perderse en esa fantasía junto al rubio, sin embargo, cada noche el recuerdo de su madre y los truenos lo perseguían. Él estaba herido, podía ver sus pedazos romperse por toda la habitación, no era fácil olvidar el odio cuando eso fue todo lo que lo acompañó. Pero no era lo único. El rubio solía despertar a las dos de la madrugada atormentado por las pesadillas, sin importar que tanto él le preguntase nunca le hablaba sobre su pasado, algunas marcas en su piel delataban el maltrato, el terror hacia los disparos era indicio de malicia.

¿Si estaban tan perdidos se podrían encontrar?

Las rosas no podían amarse entre ellas porque en lugar de encajar sus espinas se rasgaban los pétalos. El maldito vacío lo estaba succionando. Era como si su corazón tuviese un agujero que solo podía ser llenado con venganza. Y sí, él estaba agradecido con el lince, él lo amaba, él había sido un bello trozo de irrealidad en esa condena, sin embargo, el odio que él se tenía hacia sí mismo era desmesurado.

—¿Vas a volver a donde tus hermanos? —Fue una noche con truenos donde él lo sorprendió escabulléndose hacia la tragedia.

—Perdón. —La frente y el terror en el rostro de Ash delataron una pesadilla, su respiración era agitada y sus latidos un desastre—. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer. —Aunque el esplendor de la luna y el sol podía confundirse como lo mismo había una diferencia garrafal entre ellos dos.

—¿No me amas lo suficiente para quedarte? —El sol se había abierto al dolor, para amar y ser amado había que estar dispuesto a sufrir.

—Si lo hago... —La luna jamás se dio esa oportunidad—. Pero no me amo lo suficiente a mí como para quedarme. —Porque escudarse en el odio era más fácil a aceptar esa presunta fragilidad—. Gracias por todo Ash.

Fue una noche con truenos que ese amor murió.


	19. Enseñar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanca x Eiji.

—Separa las piernas. —Los músculos se le derritieron bajo el terciopelo de su voz, aquella masculina esencia fue una exquisita adicción—. Sigues estando tenso. —Las manos del ruso delinearon sus caderas como si él le perteneciera. El tacto fue candoroso y sensual. La tensión fue abrumadora.

—No creo que este haciendo esto bien. —La piel se le erizó cuando Blanca le rozó el cuello, que toques más obscenos, que música más sucia.

—Eso es porque no me estas escuchando. —El descaro con el que le tomó las caderas lo hizo temblar—. Muévete conmigo. —El magnetismo se le deslizó entre los labios, él obedeció. Que delicioso era someterse a un hombre tan grande y dominante como Sergei Varishkov.

El sudor le empapó la camisa, aquellos rebeldes mechones escaparon de su coleta, sus manos acariciaron el peligro en las curvas del japonés, su sonrisa fue irresistible, la electricidad entre sus caricias intoxicante, las chispas que desprendieron en esa habitación dejaron paralizados al resto de la clase. Eiji no estaba acostumbrado a bailar ese tipo de danza. Lo íntimo y caliente lo llenaba de ansiedad, sin embargo, era fácil dejarse llevar por el ruso. Él acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros del profesor antes de seguirle el ritmo, estar tan cerca de él era una peligrosa adicción.

Aunque él se inscribió a esas clases por culpa de Yut-Lung Lee él se vio completamente embelesado por la danza. Ni siquiera averiguó los bailes que enseñaban, él solo usó sus ahorros para inscribirse en la academia a la que su mejor amigo asistía. Y aunque al comienzo fue imposible dejarse llevar, poner su cuerpo en las manos de Blanca era un deleite. La manera en que lo tocaba opacaba la tensión. Sergei Varishkov goteaba erotismo cuando se movía y el japonés no pudo evitar caer por tan irresistible galán.

—Has mejorado. —Sentir su respiración contra el frío del sudor fue atronador.

—Gracias. —Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar en el resto del salón. Todos subestimaron a Eiji cuando llegó, él era tan rígido que necesitó de clases extras para ponerse al día.

—Bien, eso es todo por esta semana. —Ahora el talento era tan descarado como la química.

—Parece que a alguien le gusta el profesor. —La picardía en el rostro de Yut-Lung Lee hizo que los colores le estallasen en las mejillas y las burbujas le explotasen en el estómago—. Y así no me querías acompañar... —No era un secreto que todos los alumnos deseasen al profesor. Que hombre más atractivo. Ese fornido y delineado cuerpo era todo un pecado.

—Siempre me pone nervioso tener que presentar en los exámenes. —El más bajo alzó una ceja. Era tan satisfactorio observar esa faceta en el moreno. Él desprendía sensualidad cuando se adueñaba del estudio de baile.

—Tú y Blanca tienen bastante química. —Que adorable fue la frustración que su mejor amigo le entregó—. Pero siento que aún lo puedes hacer mejor, deberías soltarte más. —El japonés se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre. ¿Hacerlo mejor? Él ni siquiera entendía lo que ocurría bajo los toques de la música, solo se dejaba llevar, la sensación era delirante.

—Eiji. —Que el ruso lo llamase fue el chisme de la academia—. ¿Puedes quedarte cinco minutos más? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte. —Que Yut-Lung Lee le regalase tan descarada sonrisa solo lo avergonzó.

—Claro. —Aunque el chino también deseaba al profesor, él sabía que no tenía oportunidad, la obscenidad fulguraba en los orbes de Blanca con la presencia del japonés.

El chico tenía suerte.

—Diviértete, Eiji.

Los nervios atrapados en esos grandes ojos cafés lo hicieron suspirar. Eiji Okumura era el mayor desafío de su carrera. Cuando recién ingresó él no era más que un conejo retraído y temeroso escondiéndose detrás de Yut-Lung Lee, que placentero fue tomar esa sensualidad entre sus manos para pulirla. El moreno era un natural, la manera en que su cuerpo se adueñaba del ritmo, como el sudor delineaba su cuello para perderse en su clavícula, el delicado sonrojo que se posaba sobre sus mejillas luego de tanto ensayar, que tentador. Maldición. Él chico lo traía mareado y atontado. En sus treinta años él jamás se había sentido así.

—¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? —Blanca sabía que esta era la oportunidad de su carrera, aunque él era talentoso lo subestimaban en el mundo de las artes. Los profesores eran arrogantes y amaban escudarse tras sus premios.

—Quería pedirte un favor. —La elección era delicada, él debía pensar con la cabeza fría para usar esa oportunidad. Tenía una pasión que demostrar—. ¿Puedes ser mi pareja para el concurso de baile? —Sin embargo, la química entre ellos dos era más mortal que cualquier coreografía ensayada.

—¿Yo? —Ninguno lo podía explicar, no obstante, cuando sus cuerpos danzaban ellos se fundían en lo injurioso del deseo—. ¿No debería pedírselo a alguien más talentoso? —Que encantadora fue esa expresión. El moreno no era consciente de su belleza.

—No puedo pensar en nadie más. —La garganta se le cerró bajo tan caballerosa sonrisa—. No quiero pensar en nadie más. —Que Blanca tomase su mano para besarle los nudillos le detuvo el corazón. El tacto fue delicado y eléctrico. La oscuridad en el estudio fue cómplice del candor.

—No creo ser tan bueno como para ayudarlo. —Que sensación más peligrosa.

—Creo que eres perfecto para ayudarme. —Sergei Varishkov era todo un Don Juan.

—Bien... —Y que fácil fue caer en los brazos de ese hombre.

La naturalidad con la que sus cuerpos se complementaron fue la crónica de una adicción. La diferencia entre sus siluetas fue favorecedora, para el ruso era tan sencillo perderse en la cintura del japonés, que curvas más obscenas él escondía debajo de esas anchas y viejas poleras, mientras que Eiji quedaba embelesado por el fornido perfil del profesor, él tenía que ponerse de puntas para poderlo rodear con sus brazos, aunque él era insignificante bajo semejantes músculos eso despertó algo en él. La tensión fue subiendo cada noche, los ensayos se volvieron placenteros, poder conocerse cuando los demás se iban fue la chispa para el desastre.

El japonés era un hermoso enigma. La dulzura que escondían esos ojos cafés era casi tan fuerte como su determinación. Que combinación más letal. Eiji Okumura era la clase de persona de la que él se podría enamorar. Luego de perder a su esposa, Blanca se refugió en la danza, moverse bajo las caricias de la música era especial para ella, por eso él bailaba para seguirla recordando, sin embargo, él disfrutaba hacerlo con el moreno. La dedicación con la que el más bajo estaba tratando de mejorar para ganar el primer lugar lo inspiró. Eso le devolvió una parte que pensaba pérdida.

Aunque las habilidades del ruso eran la envidia en el mundo del baile, hace años él no lo lograba disfrutar. Había algo mágico en quedarse a solas con el japonés en ese estudio. Repasar su silueta con la luna como testigo, perderse en aquellos orbes de infinidad, suspirar por el coqueto pestañear mientras sus caderas se fundían. Mierda. El corazón le golpeaba con demasiada violencia cuando estaba con él. Pero no lo podía evitar. Eran como un imán. Mientras más lejos lo tenía con más fuerza lo anhelaba.

Esa tensión se volvió extraña.

—Eiji trata de relajarte. —Sin embargo, mientras más lo tocaba más rígido se ponía—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Él se había vuelto demasiado consciente de esos aterciopelados toques. No quería ilusionarse con Blanca, sería tan doloroso hacerlo.

—Nada... —Él no le permitió bajar la cabeza, la gentileza con la que elevó su mentón le robó el aire. Que injusta fue la expresión que él esbozó en la oscuridad del estudio.

—Ya no me miras ni a los ojos cuando bailamos. —Que él deslizase sus yemas sobre sus mejillas solo las hizo enrojecer. El japonés temía estar siendo demasiado obvio, gracias a Yut-Lung Lee y sus burlas él no se podía concentrar. Él odiaba haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

—Debo estar nervioso por el concurso. —Debía ser realista, Sergei Varishkov podía tener a quien quisiera. Él no escogería a un mocoso universitario.

—¿Ensayamos otra vez? —El moreno asintió. Las palmas del ruso se acomodaron con descaro sobre su cadera, él apoyó sus dedos sobre ese fornido y varonil pecho, ambos se empezaron a mover con lentitud bajo la obscenidad de las letras.

—Aún puedes buscar a otro compañero ¿sabes? —Que Blanca lo acercase aún más hizo que cada poro se le llenase con locura, ese exquisito perfume lo mareó.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarme? —Que él le susurrase al oído fue un vicio para su corazón. Blanca le dio vueltas para acariciar su vientre. El tacto fue lento y escandaloso, sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de su polera, él echó el cuello para atrás antes de liberar un suspiro. Que sonido más melifluo.

—¿No eres tú quien está demasiado cerca? —La delicadeza con la que Eiji deslizó su palma sobre su silueta lo provocó. El brillo de Nueva York fue mágico en aquel pequeño estudio. Esto se sentía mal, tan mal que solo podía estar bien.

—Pensé que estaba leyendo bien las señales entre nosotros dos. —Con un suave movimiento ellos volvieron a quedar de frente.

—Lo estás haciendo. —Sus pies se movieron al ritmo de la melodía, el roce entre sus cuerpos fue descarado e hipnótico. Sus alientos se fundieron en la tensión.

—¿Entonces por qué pareces estar dudando? —La sangre les calcinó cuando sus manos se entrelazaron—. Eiji, ya no puedo con esta atmósfera. —Esa fue la primera vez que Blanca detuvo un baile por alguien más—. Me gustas. —El corazón del aludido se llenó de estática y adicción, él se mordió el labio, esto no podía ser verdad. Que aterrador sería aceptar que lo fuese.

—¿No te estas precipitando? —Que el ruso lo acorralase contra la pared destruyó su razón. Que tensión más deliciosa.

—La música se trata de dejarse llevar por las emociones. —La caricia en su oreja lo hizo suspirar—. ¿No te he enseñado nada? —Aunque Eiji Okumura tenía cientos de razones para vacilar y dar marcha atrás.

—Tienes razón.

Por esta noche él escucharía la melodía de su corazón.

Lo último que supieron arrastrados por la pasión fue que se estaban besando en medio del estudio, el ruso había tenido que acomodar a Eiji en una de las mesas para que quedasen a la misma altura, la calidez y suavidad de esos labios lo tenía mareado. Blanca perdió el autocontrol, él rompió la prenda del japonés para poder recorrer su cuerpo, que imagen más perfecta, sus dientes se deslizaron por su cuello, su lengua saboreó la dulzura de su piel, sus manos apretaron su trasero con fuerza, él jamás deseó a alguien tanto como lo hizo esa noche. Que jadeos más obscenos. La estridencia de sus respiraciones fue el ritmo del candor.

El moreno enrolló sus piernas alrededor del ruso para recibirlo. Las estocadas fueron feroces, delirantes y profundas. Todo el estudio se llenó de placer, él dejó que el ruso lo destrozara, era tan excitante tener a un hombre como Sergei Varishkov devorándolo. La intensidad fue mortificante. Sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, los puntos de goce, las marcas de la pasión. La lujuria fue más peligrosa que la belleza.

En el apogeo la lascivia ellos perecieron.

—Esto puede ser bueno para nuestro desempeño como pareja de baile. —El ruso lo acunó bajo su camisa. Sus prendas habían quedado completamente destrozadas luego de tan desesperado encuentro.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo deberíamos repetir? —La tenue capa de sudor en el japonés fue una tentación. Él sonrió. Aunque el profesor era quien solía recorrer las zonas peligrosas de su compañero, esta noche su alumno lo convirtió en un desastre.

—Estoy diciendo que aún tenemos mucho que aprender. —El japonés rodó los ojos, que Blanca lo tomase entre sus brazos fue humillante, sin embargo, ese detalle lo hizo sumamente feliz. Estaba mal que su corazón latiese tan rápido por un Don Juan.

—Vamos un paso a la vez.

Sin embargo, ahora tendrían bastante tiempo para aprender.

Más que clases de baile él acabó recibiendo una lección de amor.


	20. Campana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Aunque el cuerpo sea prisionero no existe cerrojo lo suficientemente fuerte como para privar de libertad a la mente.

—¡Viene un recién llegado!

La peste del hacinamiento le quemó la nariz, los zapatos se le pegaron al suelo, la oscuridad en el pasillo fue tan vulgar como los gritos que le arrojaron, él se aferró a sus mangas, la aspereza del uniforme fue extraña, el guardia le dio un empujón con su cachiporra para meterlo a la celda. El cuarto era asqueroso, un camarote se encontraba pegado a la pared, un estante con libros viejos temblaba al lado de una letrina oxidada. Él trató de calmarse, sin embargo, fue imposible. Aunque él había repasado decenas de veces su nuevo hogar seguía sin entenderlo. La sensación fue claustrofóbica, él se comenzó a hiperventilar, los ojos le ardieron, las piernas no le funcionaron, él cayó contra el suelo mientras las paredes lo aplastaban, era diminuto, era como si los muros se hubiesen recogido para comprimirle los huesos, el aroma a humedad fue insoportable, los alaridos de un vecino le helaron la sangre.

Joder. De verdad estaba pasando.

Hace algunas horas él se encontraba en su estudio terminando el pedido de un cliente, hace solo unos días él estaba riendo con sus amigos mientras festejaba su cumpleaños. ¿Cómo diablos había terminado aquí? Un grito le presionó el ceño, la mugre se le mezcló al sudor, las piernas le convulsionaron con parestesia, la violencia en sus palpitaciones lo hizo temer por su vida. Su galería. Él estaba acomodando las últimas piezas para su exposición cuando la policía entró, destrozó su sueño y lo acusó de robo. Los ojos le ardieron, él se cubrió las orejas con fuerza. No. No. No. ¡No podía ser verdad! Ni siquiera le dijeron cuánto tiempo sería. ¿Juicio? ¿Tuvo alguno? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Siquiera pudo elegir a su abogado?

Irónico que su exposición fuese una oda hacia la libertad cuando ahora estaba tras las rejas.

—¡Acá esta! —La prisión era un escenario tabú en su mente—. Buenas noches, princesa. —Sin embargo, la realidad de la situación lo tenía mareado. Que sueño más extraño.

Pero él despertaría, pronto sonaría su alarma y él podría seguir trabajando en sus cuadros y su debut como artista ¿no?

—Bull no seas tan duro con él, hace tiempo no tenemos carne fresca. —Una turba lo acorraló en su propia celda, por más que él trató de retroceder el fierro de la litera lo frenó—. Tampoco acabes dentro de él, es asqueroso.

—Entonces, preciosura... —Un gigantesco hombre lo tomó del mentón, él no pudo reaccionar a tan sanguinaria mirada, las heridas de la crueldad lo paralizaron—. ¿Cómo prefieres que lo hagamos? ¿De a uno o al mismo tiempo? —Cuando él sintió a sus lágrimas caer él lo entendió. Esto era real. Y ese grupo de sujetos estaba a punto de violarlo sin que él lo pudiese evitar.

Ja.

Que mierda.

—No llores, seremos gentiles contigo porque es tu primera vez. —Los gritos al fondo fueron asquerosos, el moreno se aferró a sus rodillas, el ovillo fue pura desesperación, el terror le caló hacia los huesos, los dientes le temblaron, su mente fue un caos.

¿Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer? ¿Suplicar para que terminaran?

—¡Hey! —Una tercera voz se impuso sobre la tensión—. Ya conoces las reglas Bull, yo y Cain recibimos a los novatos. —El aludido chasqueó la lengua.

—Este niño es japonés, no está dentro de tus dominios. —La asfixia no lo dejó abrir los ojos. Solo quería que esta pesadilla se acabara. Él debía terminar su exposición, pronto lo entrevistaría Vanity Fair. ¿Qué hacía aquí cuando debería estar pintando? El llanto no cesó.

—Tampoco está dentro del tuyo. —Los chiflidos de la multitud le helaron la sangre—. Fuera. —El japonés trepido con impotencia—. Todos ustedes fuera. —Y como si esa orden fuese un decreto la turba se esfumó—. Oye... —La mano sobre su hombro le indujo un espasmo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Parezco bien? —Cabello dorado, piel pálida, ojos verdes. Eiji tuvo que parpadear una infinidad de veces para asegurarse de que esa silueta fuese real. A diferencia de Bull esa mirada no estaba impregnada de sangre o crueldad.

—Lo sé. —El rubio se encogió para quedar a su altura—. Sé que debes estar aterrado en estos momentos. —Él no había venido a consolar a un novato, él solo quería otro subordinado, sin embargo, acá estaba—. Esos idiotas se portan como animales en celo. —Balbuceando incoherencias y regalando mentiras.

—¿Volverán por mí? —El más alto frunció la mandíbula. Bull era un idiota terco y tramposo.

—No. —Él se levantó para observar la celda—. De ahora en adelante yo me quedaré contigo. —Aunque el moreno ya tenía un compañero de cuarto el rubio se acomodó como si fuese dueño del lugar—. Nadie me negaría un cambio, yo tengo una celda privada. —¿Por qué él estaba renunciando a su más exquisito privilegio por un desconocido?

—Gracias. —Él no lo supo, no obstante—. Eiji Okumura. —Que linda fue la sonrisa que él le concedió.

—Ash Lynx.

La prisión tenía su propia sociedad. Cain Blood manejaba a los reos afroamericanos y a subculturas como los skinheads, Ash Lynx se encargaba de gobernar entre latinos, chinos y americanos, ambos tenían un pacto de respeto mutuo y aprensión a las reglas, mientras ninguno se metiese con los hombres del grupo contrario se ahorrarían la matanza. Ellos se encargaban de recibir a los novatos y repartírselos como subordinados. Para sobrevivir eran importantes las alianzas. La locura se arrastraba por las cuatro paredes de la institución, la violencia era tan macabra como aburrida, la corrupción entre los guardias parecía un chiste, sin embargo, si algo les daba esperanza era un tintineo. Los reos tenían la tradición de hacer sonar una campana cuando uno de sus hermanos era liberado. Bendita salvación. El sueño de todos los presentes era escucharla una última vez.

A Eiji le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse, el patio de deportes parecía un campo de trabajo, la comida lo había intoxicado desde primer día, las agresiones de sus compañeros lo perseguían en las pesadillas. Ahí estaba él, ni siquiera sabía lo qué había hecho pero compartía duchas con asesinos, era terrorífico. Concentrarse en otra cosa era lo más sensato para mantenerse de pie. Y Ash Lynx era una buena distracción. El liderazgo que ese hombre infundía lo había dejado boquiabierto desde que lo vio en acción. Fue aterrador para los demás prisioneros observar como la frialdad de la bestia se quebraba, el rubio ni siquiera se había percatado pero era común verlo riendo con Eiji en el tejado o jugando con él en las canchas. Y como las reglas de la manada lo dictaban, ellos reconocieron al japonés como el amante del lince y no lo pudieron tocar.

Aunque al moreno no le encantaba la idea de ser etiquetado como una puta privada al menos eso le daba cierto grado de protección. Eran macabras las cosas que había tenido que ver. ¿Dónde quedaba la humanidad tras las rejas? Que los guardias los tratasen como animales no ayudaba a preservarla.

—Odio la hora de ejercicio. —Ambos se tendieron bajo el sol ante la salida de los demás reos—. Después de esto viene la ducha y esos idiotas ni siquiera nos dan jabón. —Ash había olvidado la simple sensación de las burbujas al llevar tantos años restregándose con esa asquerosa pasta.

—Eres mi compañero de celda, no quiero tener que soportar tu peste en la noche. —De alguna manera Eiji siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo reír.

—Te has puesto exigente. —El moreno se encogió sin levantarse, la aspereza del pasto le había cortado la cara, sin embargo, no le importaba—. Eiji... —El resplandor de los alambres lo forzó a cerrar los ojos—. ¿Tienes a alguien especial esperándote afuera?

—¿Yo? —El más alto asintió. Aunque no era propio de él entrometerse en la vida de los demás reos, sensaciones extrañas lo atormentaban desde la llegada del japonés.

—Ya sabes, algo así como una chica. —¿Por qué fue tan doloroso preguntar aquello?—. Pareces una persona decente, no eres como nosotros, seguramente estas casado. —¿Por qué temía tanto por esa respuesta?

—Tengo a mi galería esperándome. —Bajo el candor del sol él parpadeó—. Todas mis parejas me dejaron porque le di más prioridad a mi trabajo. —Que amarga fue la sonrisa que él esbozó—. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Amo pintar, me hace tan feliz solo vaciar mi mente contra un lienzo, podría estar días enteros encerrado con un pincel y estaría bien. Quizás necesito una musa —Las mejillas de Ash ardieron bajo tan linda confesión.

Que extraño era tener a un girasol creciendo en plena prisión. Este territorio era de las rosas.

—¿Entonces es más divertido pasar tus noches con un cuaderno que con una chica? —Su mueca de molestia le pareció adorable.

—Era demasiado entusiasta cuando estaba afuera, realmente pensaba que me convertiría en un artista importante. —Él se cubrió la frente con el antebrazo, el sudor se le evaporó por la neblina del verano, el retumbar de sus latidos fue ficticio—. Se escucha algo tonto ahora. —Que Ash tomase así su mano le quitó la respiración.

—No lo es. —El centellar en esos jades fue hipnótico—. No suena estúpido, son esas cosas las que nos mantienen cuerdos acá adentro. —Él se mordió el labio. No saber nada del lince de Nueva York lo había comenzado a fastidiar.

—¿Qué es lo que te mantiene cuerdo a ti, Ash? —La maleza se le clavó contra el uniforme—. ¿Tienes a alguien esperándote del otro lado? —El arrepentimiento con el que fulguró semejante belleza le cerró la garganta.

—Tengo a mi mejor amigo afuera. —El más alto rodó los ojos cuando recordó ese llamativo peinado—. De vez en cuando Shorter me manda cigarrillos y me deposita dinero en la cuenta. —Para sobrevivir había que dar préstamos y cobrar interés. Un pitillo era una deuda de una cajetilla, los billetes eran suplementos en la despensa, el poder compraba esclavitud.

—Por eso tienes tantas cajas escondidas detrás del colchón. —Él asintió.

—También tengo un hermano mayor allá afuera. —Aunque era extraño para él hablar de su vida personal el cerrojo de su corazón no parecía funcionar cuando el moreno era el caso—. Griffin Callenreese...La primera vez que me vino a visitar él se puso a llorar. —La melancolía en esa memoria flotó en el calor—. Por eso le pedí que dejara de venir. —Su puño se aferró a su pecho—. No quiero que me vea así.

—Él suena como una gran persona. —El más bajo se volteó.

—Lo es. —El lince hizo lo mismo—. También tengo a mi padre pero él y yo no nos hablamos. —Que quedasen tan cerca los mareó.

—¿Por qué no? —Las yemas del rubio delinearon la libertad con fervor.

—Hubo una tragedia en Cape Cod. —Un pueblo pequeño e inofensivo—. Había un hombre realmente malo en ese lugar, él se estaba aprovechando de quienes no se podían defender. —Una matanza de béisbol y el sepultar de la inocencia—. Yo no pude soportar eso, así que lo arreglé con mis manos. —Que Eiji entrelazase sus dedos lo hizo temblar.

—Debió ser realmente difícil para ti. —La perplejidad con la que latió su corazón fue irreal. ¿Era enserio? Él le había confesado que era un asesino.

—Mi padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión. —Que doloroso era que lo mirase con semejante dulzura—. Él sabía lo que ocurría pero guardó silencio. —Ninguno se pudo perdonar. Porque para Jim Callenreese fue mucho más sencillo dejar que la ingenuidad pereciera mientras su hijo no se pudo controlar. Eran niños. Ellos no se podían defender cuando los monstruos eran adultos.

—¿Por eso estas acá? —Ash Lynx lo haría otra vez.

—Sí. —La ternura con la que esos ojos lo contemplaron lo aterrorizó—. ¿Tú copiaste una pintura? —La ligereza con la que se encogió de hombros lo embelesó.

—Quizás lo hice sin darme cuenta, ni siquiera lo sé. —Eiji acomodó una dorada y rebelde hebra detrás de su oreja—. Cuando salga de acá sé lo que quiero pintar. —El más joven rio.

—¿Puedo saber qué es? —Sus narices se rozaron sobre la maleza.

—Es el hombre más hermoso que te puedes imaginar. —Las mejillas le calcinaron—. Y el título de esa obra será amanecer. —Qué curioso, a pesar de ducharse y dormir juntos, la vergüenza que sintieron con esa confesión fue insoportable.

—Debe ser toda una belleza tu inspiración. —El más alto se dejó acunar.

—Lo es.

Que triste sería acabar con tan hermosa historia de amor.

Pero Eiji Okumura era inocente y el fiscal lo liberó.

—¿Te vas esta noche? —Los movimientos del moreno se congelaron sobre su cama. Aunque no tenía nada debía empacar.

—Sí. —Ash no había querido bajar de la litera para despedirse.

Él no lo entendía, no obstante, sentía que moriría si perdía al japonés. Él no sabía lo feliz que podía ser hasta que lo conoció, que él se marchase ahora. Era lo mejor. No podía ser egoísta, los girasoles debían regodearse bajo el sol, sin embargo...

—Me alegro. —Él se estaba esforzando para contener el llanto.

—Ash. —El nombrado estaba tumbado sobre el colchón, él le estaba dando la espalda—. ¿No te despedirás de mí? —Aunque fue difícil el moreno se las arregló para subir al camarote.

—Adiós. — Él se sentó en un rincón. El lince de Nueva York era un nombre temido porque ninguno conocía esa faceta caprichosa. Que hombre más infantil.

—¿Estás haciendo berrinche porque me vas a extrañar? —La frustración fue tan grande como la vergüenza cuando se volvieron a mirar.

—¿Quién dice que te extrañare? —Su rostro estaba rojo y su corazón se estaba quebrando—. No seas tan narcisista. —Eiji rodó los ojos. Un asesino a sangre fría quien le temía a las calabazas y hacía pataleta cuando las cosas no le resultaban. Él era toda una divergencia.

—Yo te extrañare. —La lentitud con la que se dio vuelta lo hizo reír—. ¿Sabes? Como soy el amante del lince debería serte fiel mientras estoy afuera. —La piel se le erizó, la mente le estalló, la estridencia de su palpitar retumbó en cada tabla de la litera.

—Eso lo inventaron los demás reos. —El moreno balanceó sus piernas. La belleza con la que esos grandes ojos cafés resplandecieron lo paralizó. Eiji Okumura le demostró que sí tenía corazón.

—Tal vez deberías invitarme un café cuando salgas. —Él encontró su corazón para hacerlo pedazos.

—Debería. —Y ahora que lo dejaba solo otra vez.

—Cuando salgas, búscame. —Él le daría cada uno de esos trozos para que lo recordara. La ternura con la que el japonés posó sus labios sobre los suyos fue intoxicante—. Adiós, Ash.

La campana sonó cuando él se esfumó.

Él nunca lo dejó de visitar. Aunque al rubio le faltaban años para cumplir con su sentencia el japonés se mantuvo firme en esa sala de espera. Ni el tiempo, ni el desgaste, ni la crueldad pudieron romper los sentimientos que el lince de Nueva York había comenzado a procesar por el artista. Pero era simplemente hermoso saber que alguien lo estaba esperando, que su amante le trajese sus pinturas para mostrárselas fue un ancla para su cordura, ese cariño lo hizo sentir más vivo que nunca. Incluso Griffin y Shorter se atrevieron a desafiarlo para hacerle compañía. Él no recordaba lo bella que era la realidad fuera de las rejas hasta que la deseó. Y porque los pedazos de su corazón seguían seguros entre las palmas del moreno, él tuvo una razón para recuperarlos.

—Miren al señor buen comportamiento. —Rosas y pancartas lo recibieron cuando salió del pasillo—. ¡Un año damas y caballeros! ¡Le redujeron un año por buen comportamiento! —Que Shorter gritase tan fuerte lo hizo querer regresar a su celda.

—Me siento tan orgulloso de ti Aslan. —Su hermano mayor era un mar de lágrimas frente a los guardias. El punto sensible de Griffin era su pequeño amanecer.

—Están exagerando. —El rubio no se pudo cubrir la cara al encontrarse con esos grandes y resplandecientes ojos cafés. Eiji.

Su Eiji lo había estado esperando tanto para verlo otra vez.

—Entonces, Ash... —El moreno le extendió las piezas de su corazón—. ¿Estas listo? —Sin embargo, esos trozos no eran los suyos—. ¿Finalmente te sientes preparado? —Eran los de él.

—Sí. —El rubio se aferró al más bajo—. Estoy listo para invitarte un café.

La campana sonó una última vez para anunciar su libertad.


	21. Perpetuo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Era 15 de agosto cuando él despertó.

El calor era insoportable, los ojos le pesaban, aunque él no recordaba lo que había soñado el llanto le escurría por las mejillas. Él se estiró, la asfixia del cuarto sabía amargo, mañana tendría que entregar un informe y no había avanzado nada pero de todas maneras aceptó salir con Ash. Debía arreglarse para verlo. El rubio le gustaba, él no se quería desbordar, no obstante, se le había vuelto imposible disimular cuando se encontraba con semejante magnetismo. Tratando de lucir su mejor cara él sacó las prendas que Yut-Lung Lee le había comprado para su cita con el lince de Nueva York. Emocionarse por algo tan infantil sería patético, él se mordió el labio, su flequillo era un desastre, sin embargo, esto se profesaba como una deliciosa irrealidad. El corazón le latía con una estridencia feroz cuando se trataban de esos jades. Hacerse ilusiones sería mortal.

Eran las 12:30 de la tarde cuando se encontraron.

Un parque fue lo que el rubio eligió. La galantería con la que él le sonrió desde la banca hizo que los latidos le corriesen al revés, él tomó asiento a su lado, habían pocas personas en ese lugar, la sombra de los arboles parecía haberse evaporado por culpa del verano y el crujir del reloj lo puso enfermo. La boca se le llenó de un putrefacto presentimiento, sin embargo, él lo ignoró. Esta era su oportunidad para impresionar al rubio, no la echaría a perder.

—Pareces algo nervioso, Eiji. —Hacía buen tiempo en esa parte de la ciudad, el agitado ritmo del concreto era inverosímil en ese trozo de delirio—. No tienes que estarlo, si te invite a salir es porque también te quiero conocer más. —Que Ash musitase con tal seguridad hizo que la piel se le erizara, sudor goteó desde aquel dorado y rebelde flequillo hasta su cuello.

—Lo sé, es solo que aún me parece extraño. —Los rayos eran tan deslumbrantes que él temió enfermarse bajo el sol—. ¿Por qué elegiste el parque? —La sonrisa del más alto le cerró la garganta. Que injusto era ese atractivo. Lo dejaba sin oportunidad.

—No lo sé. —Ver nervioso al lince de Nueva York era un placer extraño—. Quería un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar a solas contigo, también pensé en el cine pero prefiero que esa sea nuestra segunda cita. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon, la brisa le revolvió la fatiga, sus latidos fueron más fuertes que el resplandor.

—Eso es algo lindo. —Ninguno se miró, las tablas de la banca crujieron cuando el más alto se acercó, que él tomase sus manos fue un rayo para su columna vertebral.

—¿Entonces me dirás algo de ti o debo adivinar?

La charla los absorbió por horas, como sino tuviesen nada más que hacer ellos se dedicaron a reír bajo la hipocresía del verano, un gato se subió al regazo de Ash, la intensidad de la atmósfera los apartó de la ciudad. La clase de destello atrapado en esos jades era inefable. Sereno, alejado del estrés estudiantil y el mundo de la violencia. Pero solitario. Con una soledad indescriptible y sublime. Aunque los ojos del rubio eran inconfundibles al moreno se le hacían familiares.

—Pero ¿sabes? Creo que odio el verano— El discreto susurro del rubio lo hizo reír, él ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, solo se dedicó a tocar el gato.

Ah, pero el gato se le escapó.

Cuando Ash lo fue a perseguir la luz del semáforo se convirtió en rojo.

De repente, de la nada apareció un camión y lo chocó mientras gritaba. El olor de la sangre esparcida junto a tan espantosa imagen sofocó al japonés. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas frente a tan sangrienta imagen para soltar un desgarrador alarido, él se tiró del cabello, la locura le acarició el cuello, en medio de ese caos, en una neblina de mentiras, él juró que el calor se rio de él.

La luz del verano, al igual que el interrumpir de una cigarra se desvanecieron de golpe.

_Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

Él despertó con el tic tac del reloj.

—¿Qué hora es? —La voz de Ash le acarició la oreja—. Vuelve a dormir, sigue siendo temprano. —Eiji se dio vuelta entre las sábanas, aquellos hermosos y abrumadores jades lo contemplaron repletos de insomnio. Él sonrió.

—Tu malhumor ya no es tan terrible cuando despiertas. —Las cejas se le arquearon, sus brazos envolvieron la cintura del moreno, el tacto fue dulce y reconfortante. Llevaban meses viviendo en Nueva York, cuando Ash lo detuvo en el aeropuerto, él no pudo irse.

—Me pone de malhumor tener que separarme de ti. —Amarlo sería su perdición, el idiota casi fue apuñalado por leer su carta, el japonés aún no podía creer semejante imprudencia de alguien cuyo CI era sobre los 200 puntos—. ¿No podemos ignorar las llamadas de Shorter y cancelarle a Max? —El moreno se sentó en la cama. Juguetear con el cabello de su amante lo hizo suspirar. Que día más agradable.

—Él cuenta con que lleguemos al Chang Dai para probar sus nuevas recetas. —Ash ni siquiera disimuló el desagrado en su mueca, como si fuese un niño pequeño él se escondió entre las sábanas—. Sino siempre te puedo preparar algo de natto para el desayuno. —El terror que se posó en su pareja lo molestó.

—Ya entendí, me levanto. —Con un beso él se terminó de despertar—. Vamos onii-chan. —Aunque Eiji Okumura estaba perdidamente enamorado del pandillero, él tenía un increíble talento para fastidiarlo.

Era parte del encanto.

Un 14 de agosto a las 12 de la tarde, él recordó el molesto sonido de una cigarra.

—Pero ¿sabes? Esto es un tanto raro. —Mientras caminaban hacia el Chang Dai él vio el mismo parque del sueño de ayer.

—¿Qué es lo raro? —El japonés detuvo sus pasos para tomar la muñeca de Ash, quería irse, necesitaban salir de ese lugar.

—Tienes razón, deberíamos cancelarles. —El repentino cambio en la actitud de su amante lo preocupó—. ¿Y si mejor regresamos a casa ya?

En cuanto pasaron por la acera, las personas a su alrededor levantaron la vista abriendo la boca.

—¡Eiji! —Tras un empujón el moreno cayó sobre la vereda. 

Desde arriba cayó una barra de hierro que perforó el cuerpo de Ash directamente, el sonido de los gritos y el de los carrillones rotos hicieron eco entre los arboles del parque. Como si se desgarrase por dentro el volvió a caer y gritar, cada pieza de su mente le estaba punzando, él se aferró a su corazón intentando arrancárselo. Era demasiado. Que se detuviese. ¡Que alguien lo detuviera! En medio de la desesperación la neblina se volvió a reír.

Su vista se dirigió hacia el rostro de Ash.

_Mi alma siempre estará contigo._

Y ahí lo entendió.

Él había ido perdiendo el conocimiento innumerables veces por la risa burlona del calor. Aquel ciclo llevaba décadas repitiéndose, él se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, solo lo había negado.

Él se levantó de la cama para empezar a correr.

Este cliché de historia solo podía tener esta clase de final.

Al otro lado de ese repetitivo verano....

Él lo alejó y saltó frente a Lao en la biblioteca de Nueva York. El olor de la sangre dispersa y el horror atrapado en los ojos del lince reflejó lo sucedido. La niebla del verano parecía molesta mientras él se terminaba de desangrar por la puñalada, la carta quedó esparcida en la acera mientras el rubio se aferraba a su cuerpo, gruesas y desesperadas lágrimas descendieron de esos brillantes y nostálgicos jades, Eiji extendió su palma para limpiarle la pena.

—Mi alma siempre estará contigo. —Fue lo que musitó mientras sonreí.

Este podría haber sido un día de verano normal, pero todo se acabaría hoy.

El 14 de agosto aquel chico despertó en su cama.

Los lentes estaban del otro lado del velador, y aquellos largos mechones se le habían enredado frente a la cara.

—Otra vez fue en vano. —Fue lo que murmuró mientras cargaba un gato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en la canción Kagerou days.


	22. Sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WongLung.

Yut-Lung Lee soñaba con ser médico.

Fue un doctor quien lo salvó en la flor de su inocencia. Él había nacido con un corazón enfermo, las probabilidades de recuperarse eran bajas y la cirugía era más riesgosa que esperar el arrullo de la parka, sin embargo, su madre puso cada una de sus esperanzas en el hospital y rezó mientras él cruzaba el pabellón. Aunque ellos estaban escapando de las garras de su padre y no pudieron costear un servicio privado, dentro de tanta carencia y precariedad el lince de Nueva York lo salvó, él hizo lo imposible para que el chico sobreviviera y cuando finalmente salió, él lo miró como fuese el héroe de su travesía. El azabache jamás pudo olvidar esa expresión. Fue en ese instante, bajo el fulgor de aquellos feroces jades y el chirriar del electrocardiograma que él decidió que quería hacer lo mismo. Él sería un cirujano cardiovascular.

Su vida no fue fácil, aunque ellos eran fugitivos del apellido Lee se las arreglaban para sobrellevar las dificultades. Porque para él no existía penuria que las caricias de su madre no pudiesen consolar. Él la amaba, ella había luchado con dientes y garras para arreglar su corazón, él la admiraba tanto que le dolía. Pero su padre los encontró. Y fue una fatídica noche de octubre donde él la mató frente a esos grandes e inocentes ojos. El momento en que ella se apagó él perdió la parte más hermosa de su alma.

Y así como la sonrisa de ese médico se grabó en su cordura también lo hicieron los alaridos escarlata de su progenitora.

Ahí comenzó el odio.

Yut-Lung Lee era inteligente, él usó a su familia para conseguir la educación que merecía, apenas él tuvo los ahorros suficientes se largó de esa casa infernal para refugiarse con su novio. Sin embargo, ese precioso sueño de la infancia se tuvo que estrellar con la realidad. Él le tenía fobia a la sangre.

Irónico para un médico ¿no?

Aunque la idea de salvar vidas y la admiración que él sentía por el lince de Nueva York encendían su pasión con un fervor atronador, cada vez que él observaba sangre la angustia era paralizante. El miedo le producía jaquecas insoportables, los mareos le derretían las entrañas, el sudor le escurría por la piel, el corazón parecía romperse con cada uno de sus latidos. Era como si ese segundo durase una eternidad. Pero esa no era la peor parte, luego de un desmesurado aumento en su presión arterial, él caía inconsciente al escuchar el grito de su madre.

Su padre se las había arreglado incluso para arruinarle eso. ¡Bravo! El psicópata le había inducido un trauma a un niño de cinco años.

Superar la pérdida de su madre fue algo que él nunca logró sobrellevar, él no le pudo decir adiós, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de llorar por culpa del orgullo mientras lo veía realizar su sueño, ni siquiera conoció a su novio. Ella habría amado a Shorter Wong, su sentido del humor le habría parecido tan pintoresco como esa llamativa cresta de gallina, ella le habría dicho que él era el correcto para su corazón. Si alguien se desvivía así para apoyarlo debía ser amor.

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Y ya no la escucharía.

Y lo único que le quedaba era esa maldita mancha escurriendo por su mente como un recordatorio de lo que no tenía.

—¿Yut? —La fatiga se hizo presente en la habitación—. ¿Sigues estudiando? —El azabache estaba dormitando sobre su libro.

—No... —El rastro de insomnio entre sus labios y el manuscrito lo delató—. Quizás. —El más alto se sentó en la cama, él paseó sus palmas por esa preciosa fragilidad. El silencio fue tan agradable como la oscuridad.

—¿Escuchaste las noticias? —El más bajo negó—. El lince de Nueva York dejara el hospital central para unirse a los médicos sin fronteras. —Claro que él lo haría, el talento con el que ese hombre salvaba vidas no era humano, era angelical.

—¿Se llevara al fotógrafo con él? —El moreno asintió. Así como el rubio era reconocido en su terreno, la pasión del japonés era inmortal en las imágenes que tomaba. La guerra era invisible para el primer mundo, por eso Eiji Okumura se encargaba de exponerla—. Supongo que quedara una plaza abierta en el hospital.

—Recién vas en primer año. —Que Yut-Lung Lee frunciese el ceño le pareció adorable. Que pasión más abrumadora—. Lamento ser la voz de la razón, pero no te darán trabajo tan pronto. —El azabache chasqueó la lengua.

—Aprendo rápido. —Claro que lo hacía, él había logrado memorizar cada enciclopedia de medicina que tenía para asegurarse el éxito y venderse a la beldad—. Bien, cuando Ash Lynx sea un viejo retirado yo heredaré su reinado. —La ternura con la que Shorter le acarició el rostro lo hizo suspirar.

—Claro que lo harás. —Aunque Yut-Lung Lee vacilaba sobre sus capacidades su novio nunca había dudado de él. El idiota lo amaba por quien era y por quien estaba tratando de ser. Que hermoso era encontrarse con semejante incondicionalidad—. ¿Cómo vas con lo de la sangre? —Él lo esquivó.

—Estoy progresando. —Los dedos se le encresparon sobre las rodillas—. Con lentitud... —El moreno dejó los lentes de lado.

—¿De verdad, Yut? —Si alguna debilidad tenía ese fatídica belleza era la galantería de su amante. Shorter Wong era una extraña amalgama para la idiotez y la seducción. Le encantaba.

—Bien, he estado pensando en hacer algo así como una terapia de exposición casera, pero no lo sé. —La incertidumbre en su novio lo hizo reír.

—¿Terapia de exposición? —Él asintió.

—Creo que si lo confronto de a poco lo podré superar. Primero podría ver imágenes de sangre, luego tocar algunas gotas de colorante rojo. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Quien sabe, para el verano incluso podría hacer transfusiones. —El plan era imprudente e infantil, sin embargo...

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Los errores eran más llevadores si se cometían de a dos.

El plan resultó a la perfección. La prudencia con la que su amante lo expuso a los estímulos fue crucial. Primero comenzaron a ver películas donde hubiese sangre, luego recrearon operaciones con colorante rojo, después el moreno lo arrastró hacia el Chang Dai para que lo ayudase a preparar carnes, el azabache incluso le curó un raspón cuando se cortó en la cocina. Eran avances pequeños y habían tomado meses, sin embargo, por primera vez Yut-Lung Lee sentía que estaba progresando. Mientras más asistía a clases más lo amaba, ahora además de manejar la teoría también podía llevar a cabo la práctica. Lo estaba haciendo.

¡Realmente lo estaba logrando!

Pero Shorter Wong cometió un error por amor. Como el lince de Nueva York se estaba retirando del hospital, él se ofreció a dar su última operación como una convocatoria abierta para los aspirantes de medicina. Él se desveló para conseguir los lugares, los ojos de su novio fulguraron con tanta emoción cuando le contó, ellos se dieron las manos mientras observaban desde las gradas las insuperables habilidades de Ash Lynx.

Y entonces pasó.

Apenas él vio los guantes ensangrentados del rubio el sudor le quemó la piel, la taquicardia lo asfixió bajo la admiración de los demás, él dejó de sentir sus piernas, la imagen se quebró. Y él lo entendió. Por mucho que él admirase a ese hombre él lo envidiaba, porque mientras él había trabajado toda su vida para poder sanar a los demás, los gritos no se esfumaban. El llanto le escurrió por el mentón, la impotencia hizo que los dientes le temblaran, el dolor lo destruyó, lo llenó, lo ahogó. Lo último que él supo antes de desmayarse fue que su madre lo estaba llamando en ese maldito charco bajo las garras de su padre.

El golpe fue demasiado real.

Él era débil.

Nunca lo pudo arreglar.

¡Nunca lo arreglaría!

—¡¿No pensaste en cómo esto me podría afectar?! ¡No estaba listo para ver una operación! —Desde ese incidente lo único que hacían era discutir—. Voy a dejar la carrera, es obvio que no puedo seguir con eso. ¿Ya estas feliz? —Él sabía que no era culpa de su amante, sin embargo, él lo forzó a abrir los ojos cuando era feliz soñando.

—¿Es enserio Yut? —El moreno estaba enfermo de ese carácter tan narcisista. Se desvivía por él y así le pagaba ¡Ja!—. ¡Si tú no tienes las bolas para seguir con esto no es mi culpa! —Los gritos fueron tan violentos como el llanto.

—¡Tú eres quien no le puede decir a Nadia que odia cocinar! —La carcajada fue muerta—. ¿Con que cara me estas criticando?

—No es mi culpa que no seas capaz de soltar tu rencor. —La saña tomó su chaqueta—. Lamento lo de tu madre, pero si vas a dejar que esto te persiga ya no es mi problema. —Él pisó los vidrios cuando salió de la habitación.

—¡¿Dejar que me persiga?! —Que rabia le dio escucharlo hablar así. Como si el trauma estuviese entre sus manos, como si él pudiese controlar la fuerza con la que sangraba su corazón —¡No sabes nada!

—¡Prefiero no saberlo a seguir otro segundo contigo! ¡Eres insoportable!

—¡Si soy tan insoportable deberíamos terminar!

Un portazo fue lo último que le regaló.

Los hombros le colgaron, los ojos le ardieron, Yut-Lung Lee esperó que él regresara para socorrerlo, se estaba hundiendo en su propia miseria, se acababa de dar cuenta que su sueño era imposible, que él no era capaz de curar cuando se lo prometió a su madre. Era tan doloroso pensar que lo último que le había dicho era una mentira. Él lo necesitaba. Le había dicho cosas hirientes, él había salido herido, pero quería desmoronarse entre sus brazos. Shorter era todo lo que tenía y a pesar de sus cicatrices él lo amaba. Que lo levantara, que lo animara, que le prometiese que estarían bien. Pero él no llegó. En el fondo lo sabía.

Él nunca podría estar bien.

Shorter Wong no llegó esa noche. Ni la siguiente. Ni la semana después.

Yut-Lung Lee era demasiado orgulloso para irlo a buscar, así que usando a Nadia como excusa él se encaminó hacia el Chang Dai. Nueva York era un lugar peligroso para andar solo de noche. Cuando él llegó a su destino no pudo contener el terror, lo primero que sus zapatos tocaron fue un charco escarlata, el pánico le caló hacia cada grieta cuando él alzó el mentón y encontró a Shorter apuñalado en medio del salón. Sudor, palpitaciones, taquicardia. Él retrocedió, la imagen era asquerosa, él vomitaría, él se desmayaría. ¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Mierda! El alarido de su madre lo hizo llorar. Lo mismo otra vez. Él contuvo una arcada.

—Perdón. —El símbolo con el que fue cortado su amante le indicó al culpable. Un dragón. Así que su padre jamás lo dejó de buscar.

—Yut... —Shorter se moriría mientras él estaba inconsciente. Un trauma no era algo que se recuperara con una epifanía.

—¡Cálmate! —Él se abofeteó para recobrar la compostura. Sí, él no se recuperaría por arte de magia, lo sabía, no obstante, él no lo perdería sin hacer nada.

Conteniendo el aliento él caminó sobre el charco para alcanzar el botiquín que Nadia guardaba debajo de la caja. El alma se le heló cuando se acomodó al lado de su amante para mirar su herida, fue nauseabunda la pegajosa sensación contra sus rodillas. Él vertió alcohol sobre la puñalada, Shorter despertó de golpe por culpa del dolor.

—Yut. —El nombrado le entregó un trapo.

—Muérdelo, esto te va a doler más a ti que a mí. —El más alto obedeció mientras veía como su pareja enhebraba una aguja. Su rostro estaba pálido, él parecía a punto de desfallecer, su garganta era un nudo—. Esto detendrá la hemorragia mientras llega la ambulancia. —La puñalada era demasiado profunda para solo frenarla con una venda. Debía suturarla.

—Lo siento. —Esas palabras ininteligibles lo hicieron reír.

—Si lo sientes no te atrevas a dejarme.

Los héroes no existían, tampoco el buen final. Yut-Lung Lee esperó que un milagro lo salvara de sus demonios, sin embargo, aquello jamás pasó. Y ahora que él no era nada, él fue capaz de verlo.

Conteniendo un ataque de pánico él comenzó a coser las heridas de su amante. La sensación de la sangre entre sus dedos, el aroma, los recuerdos, fue cruel. Pero estaba bien. Así como Ash Lynx lo había salvado cuando era un niño, él se convertiría en su propio héroe. Él se salvaría de esas memorias. Porque lo merecía. Shorter Wong tenía razón. Él no dejaría de odiar por arte de magia, sin embargo, lo intentaría. La sutura fue impecable, fue digna de un profesional.

Su amante le apretó la mano mientras la ambulancia se terminaba de estacionar, sangre seca estaba pegada a sus ropas, el piso del Chang Dai solo era escarlata, incluso el mohicano del moreno se había manchado. Pero él ya no estaba asustado. Yut-Lung Lee le tenía fobia a la sangre porque sin quererlo la asoció a la muerte y al dolor. Esa noche bajo la calidez de una sonrisa, entre disculpas en una sala de operaciones y cicatrices compartidas, el azabache comprendió que la sangre también podía significar vitalidad.

Y aunque era completamente ridícula la idea de que un doctor le tuviese fobia a la sangre, el mundo le abriría las puertas para encontrar la belleza en lo bizarro.


	23. Gafas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SingEiji.

Se enamoró de él cuando lo vio abrirse paso hacia la libertad.

Siendo arrastrado por una de las locuras de Yut-Lung Lee él acabó mirando un torneo de boxeo. La corrupción de ese deporte no era un secreto, las peleas se pagaban, las apuestas eran de los poderosos, los jugadores fingían. Eiji Okumura fue predispuesto a odiar el ring, él era un pertiguista, él extendía sus alas para perderse entre ensueños. Y aunque él no era prejuicioso con las demás disciplinas, su pasión tenía una fuerte rivalidad con esa otra academia. Le quitaron su beca para ver a hombres pelear en un cuadrilátero. Que indignante. Él solo aceptó asistir para ponerle un rostro a su rencor, sin embargo, lo que encontró lo dejó atónito. Un chico, de facciones chinas, de contextura corpulenta y cabello rebelde se abrió paso bajo las luces. El atractivo de ese hombre se llevó sus latidos, no obstante, lo que llamó su atención fue la venda que cubría los ojos del muchacho.

Sing Soo-Ling. Ese fue el nombre que aclamaron.

La violencia con la que resonó su corazón cuando lo vio alzar los puños para enfrentar al campeón invicto fue paralizante. Los gritos del público le retumbaron entre los pensamientos, el aroma de las frituras fue irreal, tras dejar caer su bata hacia el suelo la batalla comenzó. El éxtasis de ese encuentro fue tan abrumador como su primer salto, su fuerza fue inhumana, sus reflejos fueron dignos de un león, el chico ni siquiera estaba viendo a su contrincante pero sabía exactamente dónde atacar. El japonés amaba perderse en la libertad, estar en el cielo era como arrancar un pedazo de la realidad para enmarcarlo en la eternidad, el salto de pértiga era la máxima manifestación de la belleza, un vuelo inquebrantable hacia la pureza, que sorpresa fue encontrar la misma sensación en un deporte tan bruto y hosco como el boxeo. Él no pudo evitar levantarse y aplaudir hasta que se le durmieron las manos cuando el de ascendencia china ganó.

¿Cómo algo tan violento podía ser tan sublime?

El chico de la venda era un misterio para el público, luego de ganar sus encuentros él se esfumaba, ni siquiera la bata quedaba como recuerdo tras sus victorias. No habían vídeos, ni registros, ni datos, sin embargo, él siempre anunciaba su siguiente encuentro. Sing Soo-Ling era un peleador compulsivo, y sin quererlo, Eiji Okumura se había vuelto su más grande fan. Hace poco el japonés había sufrido de una lesión en su tobillo, aunque el desastre se podía curar él estaba aterrado. Él temía caer al tratar de alzarse sobre la barra. ¿Cómo volvería a respirar si ya no podía surcar los cielos? De nada le servían las alas si estaban rotas, sin embargo, si un boxeador podía luchar sin usar la vista...

¿Qué lo detenía a él?

Ese hombre fue su inspiración, cuando estuvo perdido fue la perseverancia del azabache lo que lo motivó para que siguiese intentando, cada vez que el más joven ganaba un encuentro un trozo de esperanza era recuperado. Con esa misma convicción él se sometió a rehabilitación para curar su tobillo. Tal vez ya no volaría tan alto pero él no se quería rendir todavía. Quizás ya no ganaría tantas competencias, sin embargo, él amaba la pértiga porque lo hacía feliz, no por los aplausos. Así que estaba bien.

Increíble como ese desconocido lo ayudó. Él quería confesarle su gratitud.

Apenas el más alto acabó una pelea Eiji lo emboscó en los camerinos. Colarse fue sencillo cuando Yut-Lung Lee se dedicó a distraer al guardia de la cresta morada. Esta sería la primera vez que él hablaría con su ídolo. No era el mejor escenario, sin embargo, no sería exigente cuando lo estaba forzando.

—Perdón. —Los movimientos del boxeador se congelaron—. Lamento interrumpirte pero quería agradecerte. —Cuando la venda se resbaló hacia el piso él lo comprendió.

—¡¿Qué haces en este lugar?! —Los ojos de su héroe eran blancos—. ¡Seguridad! —Sing Soo-Ling era ciego—. ¡Shorter! ¡Maldición! —El más alto se cayó de la banca por culpa de la sorpresa. El pánico le caló hacia las venas, el estómago se le llenó de ansiedad. No. No podía ser real—. ¡Shorter!

—No creo que él venga. —Cuando Eiji trató de ayudarlo él lo empujó.

—¿Esta con una chica?

—Algo así... —Sing chasqueó la lengua.

Él había aprendido a boxear para sobrevivir, el mundo era hostil para quien no podía ver, eso era enfermizo. Se burlaron de él cuando quiso entrar al ring, lo intimidaron hasta cortarle las alas, lo convirtieron en una broma para los patrocinadores. Era abominable. Él se destruía para poder estar a la altura de los demás. Practicaba más que nadie, se desgastaba hasta que los nudillos le sangraban, pero el menosprecio siempre era el resultaba. Por eso usaba la venda bajo el pretexto de la petulancia. Si nadie sabía que era ciego el circo se acababa.

—¿Estas bien? —Y ahora era el final—. Déjame ayudarte. —Ese sujeto lo delataría, las risas volverían, el público lo dejaría de admirar. Porque esa era la única etiqueta que importaba.

Él era ciego y por eso no podía ser un boxeador. Así lo había decretado el mundo ¿no?

—Sí. —Su talento era nulo por culpa de su condición. Él recibió la mano del desconocido para ponerse de pie—. Dijiste que me querías agradecer. —Él quiso llorar. Le tomó años construir esa reputación, por fin sentía que estaba yendo hacia algún lugar, él creyó ser bueno en esto. Quizás hasta lo amaba.

—Es verdad. —Ya daba igual. El moreno lo ayudó a tomar asiento—. Puede sonar un poco extraño pero tus peleas me inspiraron para que fuese a rehabilitación. —Guiado por la imprudencia el japonés tomó la mano del boxeador para acomodarla sobre su tobillo—. Va lenta pero hay mejoras. —El rostro de Sing cosquilleó. La gentileza de esa caricia fue desgarradora.

Que talento tenía ese chico para destruirlo en el nombre de la piedad.

—Debes haberte sentido decepcionado cuando te enteraste de esto. —Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su venda. Patético. Él odiaba a sus ojos. Eran la prueba de la crueldad.

—Creo que es impresionante. — La perplejidad lo forzó a parpadear—. Por eso eres tan ágil en el ring, no necesitas mirar a tu contrincante para saber cómo se moverá. —Los latidos le rompieron los pensamientos, aquella meliflua confesión le erizó la nuca—. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? —Cuando sus uñas le rompieron la palma él se dio cuenta de la rabia que sentía.

—¿Debería decirte algo más? —La serenidad en ese arrullo lo quebró—. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sino quieres. —¿Por qué ese chico estaba actuando así con él? El deporte solo le escupió en la cara cuando vio su verdadera identidad.

—Soy ciego.

—¿Y? —La sangre le ardió frente a tan altanera respuesta—. Yo soy miope, qué importa. —El rostro se le agolpó de furia.

—No puedo ver nada. —La dulzura con la que ese desconocido tomó su mano le robó la respiración.

—He visto tus peleas, puedes ver mucho más que tus contrincantes. —Las mejillas le ardieron bajo el jugueteo de la confesión, el tacto entre sus palmas fue atronador—. ¿Por qué no te presentas otra vez? Partimos con el pie izquierdo. —La risa de Sing retumbó por el camerino. La cabeza se le llenó de amargura, el sabor de la decepción lo embriagó.

Que talento tenía ese chico para hacerlo creer en mentiras.

—Sing Soo-Ling a tu servicio. —Así que aún quedaban personas así en el mundo. Que sujeto más humano para una realidad tan descorazonada.

—Eiji Okumura. —Su corazón contempló esa sonrisa—. Tu más grande fanático por cierto. —Y él tuvo la certeza de que fue la más hermosa.

La presencia del japonés lo despertó. Antes de conocerlo Sing boxeaba para lidiar con la rabia, poder arrastrarse por el ring para estampar su puño en la mandíbula de un desconocido era el placer que le permitía desquitarse con la vida. Aunque él nunca se avergonzó de su condición el resto lo hizo sentir de esa manera. Él no pudo con la discriminación disfrazada de bromas. Porque sí, negarle oportunidades solo por tener los ojos blancos, menospreciarlo en el cuadrilátero, incluso arrojarle piedras durante las prácticas para que se fuera...Sí. No era un maldito chiste. Cuando él necesitó canalizar ese odio la venda se lo permitió.

Pero ahora él estaba boxeando por otra cosa.

Cuando él dejó de aborrecer él se dio cuenta de la adrenalina que corría entre sus venas al escuchar los movimientos de su oponente, él amaba los gritos de la tribuna, el éxtasis en la campanilla, que intoxicante, no obstante, la admiración con la que Eiji lo contemplaba era la motivación más mortífera de la irrealidad. A pesar de ahogarse en esos nuevos sentimientos en lo único que él se podía concentrar era en la estridencia de sus latidos. Que cómodo era estar con el moreno, él lo hacía sentir como si fuese _normal._

—El encuentro de esta noche me puede abrir las puertas de Nueva York. —No más clubes de novatos, no más bares clandestinos, no más academias de estudiantes. Por fin él podría ser importante. Estaba orgulloso de sus heridas.

—Pareces emocionado. —La fantasía en la que ellos se encerraron fue de cristal. El camarín se había vuelto el lugar sagrado para sus encuentros.

—Lo estoy. —El más bajo frenó sus movimientos, él dejó de desenrollarle las gasas de los nudillos para rebasarse.

—¿Tienes que usar esa venda conmigo? —Él retrocedió ante el toque del moreno.

—No me gustan mis ojos. —Aunque su mirada era blanca esta se le empañó bajo el tacto de la impotencia—. No me gusta que los mires. —La lentitud con la que Eiji se acercó le paralizó el alma. La piel se le erizó cuando esas delicadas manos se deslizaron entre sus cabellos para desamarrar su fachada. La venda cayó al suelo. Las mentiras se desanudaron.

—A mí me gustan. —Los colores se le agolparon en las mejillas—. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas hacia el alma, que los tuyos sean tan transparentes debería enorgullecerte. —Sing rio. Él nunca tuvo oportunidad contra ese pertiguista. Eiji Okumura solo llegó, saltó sus barreras y le arrebató el corazón.

—¿Puedo mirar tu rostro?

—Puedes mirarlo.

La ternura con la que Sing delineó sus facciones le arrebató la razón, el tacto fue embriagador, sus yemas recorrieron cada uno de sus secretos para que no quedase más que tensión, los latidos retumbaron bajo el suelo del camerino, el aire fue adictivo entre sus respiraciones, sus dedos se posaron contra los labios del japonés, suaves y cálidos, tentadores y descarados, él tragó. Mierda, ese chico estaba haciendo un estrago con su corazón. Pero más que una etiqueta él lo hacía sentir como un ser humano. Como si de verdad creyese en él en lugar de mofarse de sus diferencias. Era ridículo, él no podía ver al pertiguista, sin embargo, estaba seguro que era la persona más hermosa que existía.

—Vaya belleza que resultaste ser. —El descaro de esa confesión le electrificó las emociones.

—Claro, lo dice el deportista que mide casi dos metros. —La risilla que compartieron fue torpe. Fue digna de un primer amor—. Las chicas deben hacer fila tratando de conseguir tu número. —La petulancia con la que el más alto se encogió de hombros lo fastidió.

—Tal vez. —Él no dejó de acariciarle los labios—. Pero ninguna de ellas me interesa.

—Sing...

—Ganaré esta pelea para ti.

La determinación con la que Sing se acomodó en ring dejó sin aliento a todos los presentes. La sangre le estaba calcinando en adrenalina, el éxtasis en sus movimientos era envidiable, él solo se mantendría lejos de las cuerdas y lo noquearía en el primer round. Si Eiji veía lo talentoso que era podría corresponderle. El encuentro comenzó. Con un jab él logró mantener la distancia al haber engañado a su rival, luego un directo, usando su audición él esquivó un gancho y logró acorralar a su oponente en una de las esquinas, los golpes no dejaron de cesar. Él ganaría ¡Él realmente sería el rey de Nueva York!

Pero la venda se le cayó.

Y la reacción del público fue cruel. Los gritos, los abucheos, el pánico, lo último que Sing supo fue que lo noquearon y cayó contra el suelo del cuadrilátero. Así se sentía cuando los sueños se quebraban. Que triste.

—Lo siento. —Él no tuvo el coraje suficiente para encarar al japonés—. Perdón. —Haberle fallado era una herida que él no se permitiría sanar.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo? —Que el moreno lo acunase entre sus brazos lo hizo querer llorar. El sabor de la sangre seguía en su boca, el rostro le dolía, el ojo le punzaba. Debía verse como un monstruo. Pero acá estaba él.

—Tengo que probarles que puedo hacerlo. —Consolándolo con la devoción de un amante.

—No es verdad. —Amándolo con la incondicionalidad de un amigo—. No tienes que probarle nada a nadie. —La gentileza con la que él tomó su mentón le electrizó su cordura—. Ni siquiera a ti mismo. —Que palabras más destructivas. Eran demasiado para su alma.

—Supongo que no querrás ir con un perdedor a tomar un helado. —La ternura de esa risa esfumó sus miedos.

—No, yo iré a tomar un helado con un ganador. —Sus palmas se entrelazaron sobre la banca, la letalidad en sus latidos fue una oportunidad—. Ganarás la siguiente pelea, lo sé. —Antes de que pudiese responder Eiji acomodó una caja sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué es esto? —La textura era gomosa y plástica.

—Aunque amo tus ojos respeto que no los quieras mostrar. —La venda volvió a caer hacia el piso—. Así que te hice algo así como unos lentes. —El prototipo era similar al que se usaba en natación pero obscuro—. Así no tendrás problemas en medio de los encuentros. —Esa ingenuidad se le clavó al corazón.

—Gracias. —A él no le importó a dónde fue la venda en ese camerino.

—Ahora vamos antes de que todos los locales cierren. —Porque él ya no la volvería a usar.

—Tú sí sabes cómo convencerme. —Eiji tenía razón.

Los ojos eran las ventanas hacia el alma.

Y porque el mundo no estaba preparado para semejante resplandor por el momento él usaría un par de gafas. 


	24. Torpe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WongLung.

Primero se conocieron.

La historia era un cliché cuya gracia se perdía entre miradas muertas y toques falsos. Yut-Lung Lee había visto una infinidad de veces su tragedia anunciada en pantallas de cines y en novelas trilladas. Era frustrante, indignante, asqueroso y asfixiante.

Él no quería seguir a Shorter Wong, sin embargo, lo hizo.

El moreno era su mejor amigo, desde la primera gloriosa sonrisa que él le entregó mientras los demás niños se burlaban por lo femenina que era su apariencia, él lo acunó. Cada conflicto lo enfrentó a su lado, él era su caballero de brillante armadura, él secaba sus lágrimas cuando su familia lo hacía sentir como un marginado, él besaba sus inseguridades y lo miraba con una descorazonada gentileza.

Sin que Yut-Lung Lee lo pusiese evitar él lo había comenzado a perseguir.

Nadia fue quien le abrió la puerta mientras batallaba para no desmayarse. Con una sonrisa él disimuló el revoltijo dentro de su estómago y las nauseas en su garganta. Lo doloroso de ese romance no era ser la tercera rueda, sino que él estuviese llorando por alguien que no valía la pena. La chica que le rompió el corazón a Shorter no lo conocía como él, sus sueños, sus cicatrices, sus esperanzas para abrir su propio restaurante, esas cosas insignificantes pero especiales que se murmuraban en el teléfono, esas promesas que el moreno solo le confiaba a él y le despedazaban tanto el alma, esa chica jamás las conoció. Él sí. Y aunque era orgulloso adorada cada uno de esos secretos. El azabache no quiso escapar, sin embargo. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Le dolía verlo con su novia. Cada vez que presenciaba un beso entre ellos dos él quería llorar.

Lo necesitaba.

Pero el sentimiento no era mutuo si él tomó esa decisión.

Y ahora acá estaba, hecho un desastre entre las sábanas, temblando bajo una montaña de pañuelos, apretando con fuerza el celular. Porque esa chica no fue capaz de valorar al hombre que tuvo que entre sus brazos. Que mujer más estúpida. ¿Qué no sabía quién era Shorter Wong? Podía ser un idiota, podía ser grosero, torpe y desordenado, sin embargo, él era la persona más maravillosa que existía en el mundo. El azabache podría pasar horas enlistando las virtudes de ese mal cocinero y no acabaría, porque él era tanto, hasta sus defectos le gustaban, él era la calma antes de la tormenta, el ancla en el torbellino, el ojo del huracán. Y ella no pudo ver eso. Pero daba igual, porque el pandillero la eligió de todas maneras.

—Yue. —Que desperdicio de galantería eran esas ojeras—. Hola.

—Hola. —Antes de que se pudiese sentar los brazos del moreno lo encerraron contra su fornido pecho. El azabache tembló al corresponderle. Y fue cruel la ternura con la que rodeó su espalda—. Lamento no haber venido antes, Ash me contó lo que pasó.

—Te echaba de menos. —Que él besase sus cabellos con semejante cariño le rompió el corazón—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesitaba. —Cada latido fue una maldita agonía. La garganta se le llenó de un opresivo punzar—. ¿Pasó algo para que te alejaras así? —Sus roces se paralizaron frente a tan demacrada expresión. Ojos irritados y enrojecidos, rostro sucio, peinado desordenado y mal teñido. Él entabló distancia con sus manos.

—No sé de lo qué estás hablando.

Era obvio. Él había estado llorando por ella, por una desconocida, por una mujer bonita que no sabía nada de él. Mientras Yut-Lung Lee se ahogaba en un caos de emociones. Fue injusto. Fue tan doloroso que perdió la voz.

—Yue, te distanciaste de la nada, dejaste de responder mis llamadas de un día a otro. ¿Por qué te volviste tan frío? —Las yemas de Shorter se acomodaron sobre esos delicados labios—. Y cuando por fin nos volvemos a encontrar me miras con esta clase de cara. ¿Cómo lo debo interpretar? —Que sobrehumano fue el esfuerzo que él hizo para no llorar.

—No pasó nada. —La ternura con la que el moreno sostuvo su mentón fue destructiva.

—¿Te robé a la chica que te gustaba? ¿Fue eso? —No existieron palabras suficientes para describir su indignación, la sangre le hirvió en veneno, la tráquea se le desgarró al contener un alarido. Debería haber un maldito límite para la torpeza.

—Vine acá porque Ash me dijo que él no pudo sacar tu trasero de la cama. —La máscara del orgullo se le incrustó sobre la pena—. Así que generosamente me ofrecí para llevarte al cine. —Él se levantó con brusquedad—. Vístete, nos vamos a un lugar fabuloso. —La calidez de su sonrisa lo congeló.

—¿No podemos quedarnos acá a ver una película? Aun no me siento listo para salir. —Él cruzó sus brazos mientras el corazón se le hacía cenizas.

—Podemos pero me debes una por gastar mi sábado en esto.

Él lo destruyó.

En el fondo Yut-Lung Lee lo sabía, llevaba un tiempo ocultándolo, sin embargo, en su hogar las preguntas ya eran insoportables. Habían dalias por toda la casa. Él estaba enfermo. Él tenía el maldito _Hanahaki Disease_. Así que su amor por Shorter Wong lo empujaría hasta la muerte. Pero fue imposible no sentir algo más, él fue su primer lazo incondicional, su confidente, su familia, su mundo entero. Lo lamentaba. Aunque la realidad se empeñaba en etiquetarlo como una víbora traicionera él sostenía los sueños del moreno con una impresionante devoción. Era el azabache quien acariciaba las inseguridades del cocinero y lo alentaba a su manera para que se atreviese a más. Y él la eligió a ella.

Que caída más grande.

Él habría apoyado a Shorter Wong amase a quien amase, eso no era lo que le dolía, sin embargo, que él fuese incapaz de ver sus sentimientos mientras vomitaba dalias todos los días, eso le dolió más.

Mucho más.

—Yut no puedes seguir así. —La severidad con la que Eiji le habló ahorcó sus excusas—. Esto es el colmo, no has ido a clases en dos semanas y mira cómo te encuentras. —El cuarto del azabache se hallaba repleto de dalias, hasta las ventanas se habían rebalsado por culpa de los pétalos.

—No quiero que él me vea así... —La paciencia con la que el japonés se acomodó a su lado fue un respiro—. Soy la diva de la facultad, no permitiré que me pierdan el respeto. —Aunque el orgullo clamó sus palabras él se acurrucó sobre el regazo del moreno en busca de mimos.

—Sabes que esta enfermedad es mortal ¿verdad? —Las caricias de Eiji aligeraron su corazón. Él estaba agotado. Pretender era su talento, sin embargo, él ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para seguirse mintiendo.

Él odiaba a Shorter Wong.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres? ¿Le apunto con un arma y lo obligo a corresponderme? —Los gritos en su casa fueron insoportables—. Tienes razón, puedo mandar a alguno de los gorilas de Wang a golpearlo para que sea mi novio, que grandiosa idea Eiji. —El nombrado rio. Era un misterio lo que ocurría por la mente de su mejor amigo. Le dolía verlo así.

—Tal vez él siente lo mismo por ti... —La saña con la que chasqueó la lengua tentó su paciencia.

—Sí claro, hace un par de semanas ese idiota estaba deshecho porque su novia lo botó. —Sus dedos se deslizaron entre la montaña de dalias, la fragancia lo intoxicó—. Él no me ama. —Él tosió antes de arrojar otra flor—. Si me quisiera un poco no me haría sentir así. —Los movimientos del más alto se detuvieron.

—Ya sabes que Shorter es denso con sus emociones, deberías darle una oportunidad. —La fragilidad con la que se acunó contra su regazo le rasgó el pecho.

—¿Y luego qué? Me confieso, me rechaza, lo pierdo hasta como amigo. —Ver a tan fatídica belleza sumergirse en la desdicha era espantoso—. No quiero, daría lo que fuese para olvidarme de esto. —El llanto le escurrió por las mejillas.

—Quizás yo te pueda ayudar con eso. —Que su hermano se parase en la puerta e irrumpiera su intimidad lo hizo escurrir veneno—. El Hanahaki Disease tiene cura. —La mirada que los estudiantes intercambiaron lo llenó de superioridad—. Una operación.

—¿Una operación? —Eiji no confiaba en la familia del azabache. Eran bien conocidos los rumores sobre ese clan.

—Sí. —La altanería con la que Wang lo miró le golpeó la cabeza—. Dijiste que ya no querías esos sentimientos ¿no es así?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —La maldad en esa sonrisa debió ser una advertencia.

—Ya verás.

Pero él odiaba a Shorter Wong más que cualquier cosa.

El procedimiento era sencillo, le extirparían la raíz de la flor para que se pudiese curar, sin embargo, cuando las dalias se esfumasen también lo harían los sentimientos que tenía por el moreno. Perfecto ¿no? Ya no le dolería verlo con chicas, ya no sufriría cuando le contase sobre sus romances, ya no le importaría si se quería casar con alguien, ya no lo odiaría porque lo dejaría de amar.

Tantas risas, bromas, recuerdos, sueños, planes, un mundo compartido que dejaría de existir. Pero estaba bien. Él estaba listo. Él estaba cansado de que ese idiota con terrible gusto para vestir y un peinado de gallina ignorase su dolor. Así que se confesaría y luego lo dejaría ir.

—¿Me vas a explicar por qué estas tan extraño? —Que Yut-Lung Lee lo ignorase por semanas y ahora le pidiese desesperado que se reunieran en el Chang Dai le había llenado la boca de ansiedad.

—Sí. —Él apretó los párpados con terror.

Cada frase que Shorter decía lo destrozaba, cada beso le quemaba la piel, cada risa era una dalia en su garganta. Él lo aborrecía, estaba muriendo por su culpa, quedaría atado con una deuda gigantesca tras la operación, perdería su estatus de diva gracias a su ausencia, no obstante, era peor el no haberlo visto, la lejanía fue el castigo más cruel que él se pudo imponer. Él odiaba a Shorter Wong.

—¿Yue?

Porque lo amaba.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? —Los lentes se le cayeron junto a la mandíbula.

—Estoy enamorado de ti y me operaran porque estoy enfermo de Hanahaki Disease. —Un pétalo se deslizó entre sus labios cuando musitó aquello. Las dalias significaban pasión e impulsividad, que flor más acertada para semejante tragedia.

—¿Es enserio? —El más bajo retrocedió en la butaca al vislumbrar la frustración de su compañero—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Que los ojos del moreno empezasen a gotear lo dejó perplejo—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—¡Tú tenías una novia! —La violencia con la que Shorter se levantó captó la atención de todos los comensales.

—¡Ella era una fachada! —Él pánico le presionó las cejas—. Ella era... —Cuando Shorter tosió una lavanda escapó de sus labios—. También te amo Yue. —La amargura los hizo reír mientras los demás trataban de comprender la escena—. Cuando me enfermé supe que mis sentimientos habían llegado muy lejos, traté de superarte consiguiendo una novia pero no funcionó. —Sus hombros cayeron, el corazón se le quebró.

—¿Entonces por qué lloraste tanto cuando ella te dejó? —El temor con el que entrelazó sus manos le robó el aliento.

—Porque sabía que no te podría superar, pero te volviste frío, pensé que me habías descubierto y que me odiabas por eso. —Que malentendido más estúpido. El azabache se aferró a él.

—Lavandas... —La música del local empapó su risa—. Significan pureza y devoción. —Por supuesto que hasta la flor de él era perfecta.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y los sentimientos habían llegado demasiado tarde.

—Te amo Shorter Wong. —La enfermedad no dejaría de ramificarse porque fuese correspondido, era demasiado profunda la herida, perecería sino se la arrancaba—. Suerte en lo que sea que hagas. —Fue inevitable.

Lo dejó ir.

Y lo que quedó luego de la operación se profesó vacío. La diva de la facultad de artes en el fondo lo esperaba, aunque ya no tenía ningún sentimiento por ese hombre, él estaba impregnado de su esencia. Y ese chico, asustado, roto, perdido, intentó retomar su vida. Se aseguraría de ser el mejor diseñador que el mundo pudiese contemplar. 

Shorter y él no volvieron a verse luego de ese encuentro, las facultades eran diferentes, Eiji respetó su dolor dándole apoyo incondicional y evitando ese nombre. No quería volver a pensar en él. Temía desmoronarse al hacerlo.

Pero estaba bien.

Él encontró algo más, él conoció a personas que lo hicieron feliz, él juntó sus pedazos para convertirse en una versión diferente de las dalias. Estaba bien, porque ambos se movieron, con nuevas cicatrices que sanar, con nuevas espinas que cuidar. Él siempre sería una persona especial, el único hombre que conoció cada rincón de sus pensamientos y le dio valor para convertirse en un inalcanzable.

Que corto fue su primer amor. 

Ni siquiera empezó.

Y así como los pétalos, los años se marchitaron.

Su trabajo era estable, su renombre envidiable, él se había convertido en un especialista para la vanguardia. Últimamente se sentía obsesionado con las lavandas, eran inusuales pero hermosas, él las quería usar en su siguiente diseño. Tal vez le dedicaría sin querer ese éxito a quien fue Shorter Wong. Daba igual, ahora estaba esperando a que Blanca llegase para discutir su paga. Que representante más insoportable.

—Acá esta la carta. —El corazón se le congeló al vislumbrar una dalia sobre el menú.

—Gracias. —Cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los del camarero el mundo se paralizó.

—¿Me permite hacerle compañía mientras espera? —No era un mesero, era el chef quien había tomado asiento al frente de él—. Que maleducado de mi parte, supongo que me debería presentar. —El más alto le extendió una mano—. Soy Shorter Wong, el dueño de este local y he quedado sumamente embelesado por su belleza. —Ambos rieron por culpa de los nervios. Que estúpido, la operación había acabado con todos los sentimientos entre ellos dos.

—Yut-Lung Lee, el diseñador más codiciado de Nueva York. —¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan enamorado otra vez?

—Que nombre más bonito. —La electricidad en esa caricia estuvo destinada—. Debo confesarte algo Yue, me acerqué a ti con motivos románticos, no tengo ni la menor intención de ser tu amigo. —Luego de tantos años las raíces de ese amor seguían ahí—. ¿Podemos partir otra vez? ¿Cómo algo más? —Él correspondió el saludo.

—Podemos.

La imagen fue perfecta a pesar de su pasado. Había cierto encanto en la extravagancia de esa combinación.

Y aunque como amigos fueron un desastre, quizás como pareja serían menos torpes.


	25. Lamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

La barbarie de los gritos, la pestilencia de la pólvora, la crueldad del llanto, el estruendo de la guerra. El estómago se le revolvió mientras se abría paso por el improvisado cuartel de salud. El aroma a carne quemada era insoportable, decenas de pacientes se encontraban suplicando para que el dolor cesara, ya no había tierra solo pedazos irreconocibles de animales. Habían soldados hasta en el piso, los equipos eran insuficientes, limpiar las cicatrices era kamikaze con tan pocos recursos. Aunque él llevaba cinco semanas en ese lugar sentía que ese infierno le había consumido la vida.

Pero esta era su vocación.

Una vocación genuina, profunda y verdadera.

—Doctor Lynx no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvar a este soldado. —La angustia con la que Max musitó aquello le rompió el corazón—. Hay otras personas que necesitan esta cama.

—¿Entonces sugieres que lo dejemos morir? —El paciente era irreconocible, algún explosivo debió volarle la mitad de la cara.

—Digo que eso sería lo más misericordioso.

Bastaron un par de días en ese maldito cuartel para quebrar su espíritu. La crueldad que implicaba una guerra era devastadora. Él no tenía descanso, cada vez que terminaba de atender a un soldado un centenar ya estaba listo para ser recibido, con heridas más graves, con quejas más fuertes, con una locura aún más asfixiante. Porque sí, en esas situaciones tanto la humanidad como la cordura se perdían. No había comida suficiente, el agua era un lujo, los campamentos se caían a pedazos. Era una pesadilla. Que él hubiese aceptado esa pasantía para hacerse renombre fue una idiotez. Cada noche se derrumbaba, el trauma era tan grande que ya ni siquiera escuchaba las explosiones, él se había acostumbrado. Ver tanta maldad congeló su pasión. Si los seres humanos eran capaces de hacerse eso por algo de dinero. ¿Por qué mierda él había pasado tantos años estudiando para salvarlos? Su hermano murió porque no tuvo la atención necesaria durante su servicio. Que estúpido fue creer que podría cambiar eso.

Los dos meses que se ofreció para ser voluntario parecían una insufrible eternidad. Sino fuese por la presencia de Max Lobo él se habría disparado en la cabeza. Era estar en una película de terror, sin embargo, ninguna trama era tan sangrienta como lo que él estaba sufriendo. Él no se partió la cabeza en la universidad para ahora andar amputando extremidades y mandando a sus pacientes a una muerte garantizada. Él quería salvar vidas. Él se dijo que haría una diferencia. Y no estaba pasando. Pero no podía romperse cuando era de los pocos médicos que no se habían retirado.

—¡Tenemos otro herido por acá! —Él trató de recomponerse en un respiro, sin embargo, el aire había sido reemplazado por una nauseabunda niebla espesa.

—Déjame ver. —El chico sobre la camilla era escuálido, extranjero y delicado—. Es solo un rasguño. —La mitad de su brazo se hallaba quemado, no obstante, era leve.

—¿Solo un rasguño? —Esa fue la primera conversación que él entabló en ese lugar—. ¿Con esa humanidad atiendes a tus pacientes? —Aunque el chico estaba llorando por culpa del dolor su furia fue más grande.

—Yo... —Ash ni siquiera le pudo responder.

—Vaya doctor. —El más bajo tomó una botella de alcohol para verterla sobre su herida—. No necesito la ayuda de alguien así. —Con sus dientes él cortó un trozó de gasa para cubrir la quemadura—. Sé que esta es una situación difícil pero esos hombres merecen una última probada de empatía de quien se supone que debe velar por sus vidas. —Una cámara de fotografía estaba colgando alrededor de su cuello.

—Esto no es un juego, no hay espacio para los sentimientos. —El moreno se bajó de la camilla. Que abrumador fue el fervor que se posó sobre esas orbes al encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Porque no es un juego debemos tratar de ser más humanos. —Aunque afuera retumbó una explosión el chico sostuvo su cámara y volvió a salir al fuego.

—¿Quién diablos era ese? —La rudeza con la que Max se acomodó sobre su hombro lo fastidió.

—Veo que conociste al recién llegado. —Su corazón latió con un ritmo extraño, tal vez por fin se había contagiado de algo en tan insalubre lugar—. Él vino a fotografiar la guerra. —El lince no pudo evitar carcajear ante tan subversiva situación.

—A nuestros hombres les encantara que recuerden esta masacre. —La suavidad con la que el castaño sonrió le revolvió las entrañas.

—No lo sé, el chico parece motivado, me recuerda un poco a Ibe. —Los alaridos de un paciente interrumpieron esa conversación—. A trabajar Doctor Lynx. —El comandante le arrojó un par de guantes desechables.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama? —Sin poderle quitar la vista a la salida del cuartel él suspiró.

—Eiji Okumura.

Sacar ese encuentro de su mente fue imposible. Claro que era fácil decirle eso, él llevaba meses en esa matanza mientras el japonés había llegado hace un par de días a jugar con su cámara como si fuese importante. Era tan fastidioso escuchar el flash mientras comían u oírlo charlar con los soldados como si fuesen un grupo de terapia. Cada segundo contaba en ese infierno. No tenían cabeza suficiente para perder el tiempo así. Que hombre más fastidioso. Le hacía falta un buen golpe de realidad. Ellos no eran humanos en ese lugar. El aroma a sangre no le salía del cuerpo por más que se duchara, las imágenes de los pacientes lo seguían en las pesadillas, el filo del bisturí lo atormentaba. Era terrible despertar. Era una tortura dormir. Era un sentimiento de desesperanza que lo estaba consumiendo con lentitud. Nadie saldría vivo de eso. ¿Pasión? ¡Ja! No había espacio para eso cuando la crueldad era tanta.

Fue una noche como cualquier otra, cuando él despertó llorando y gritando por culpa de las memorias que él decidió ir a tomar aire. La trinchera parecía una carnicería, la precariedad de los cuarteles era asquerosa, el paisaje era tan triste que le habría roto el corazón si aún tuviese uno. Que deprimente, sin embargo, lo que captó su atención fue el pequeño ovillo tembloroso frente al almacén de víveres. Sus pasos se congelaron al escuchar un sollozo. Las manos de ese chico se aferraron a su cabeza mientras se derrumbaba a pedazos. Mierda, aunque él quería que ese fotógrafo recibiese una probada del mundo real, verlo así fue mucho más destructivo que cualquier otro golpe.

Ese chico era un girasol en un campo de batalla.

—¿Estas bien? —Un grito nervioso fue lo que escapó cuando el rubio lo llamó.

—Estoy excelente. —Esos grandes y brillantes ojos cafés se habían apagado por culpa de la pena, sus labios estaban resecos e irritados, su cabello era un desastre, él lucía demacrado.

—¿Aún quieres ser empático? —El lince se dejó caer a su lado. La brisa los forzó a presionar sus párpados para que la tierra no los quemase.

—Debo hacerlo. —La devoción con la que sostuvo esa cámara dejó sin aire al doctor—. Sé que te molesta que este acá, piensas que lo que hago es estúpido. —El silencio fue su confirmación—. Pero para el resto del mundo esto no existe. —Cada poro se le erizó bajo tan determinada expresión—. Y alguien debe cambiar eso. —Esas palabras fueron pura electricidad.

—Pero acá estas llorando. —En esos ojos él lo recordó...—. Luces destrozado.

Él quería salvar vidas.

—Claro que lo hago, esto es terrible, cada vez que me encariño con alguien esa persona regresa en pedazos o en una bolsa. —El llanto le goteó hasta el cuello—. Pero estos hombres necesitan que alguien les demuestre que lo que están haciendo es importante. —Eiji Okumura era la misma personificación de la vocación.

—¿Y ese alguien eres tú? —Él era genuino, profundo y verdadero.

—Lo intento, pero no le llegó ni a los talones a mi mentor. —Cuando él se contempló en el reflejo de esas orbes él se volvió a ver como un ser humano—. ¿Sabes? El primer viaje al que Ibe me llevó fue a un pueblo en un país que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar. —Que el japonés sonriese aún repleto de vendas y heridas le removió el alma—. El lugar era tan pobre que no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Me pareció tan cruel, me sentí tan impotente...

—Creo que entiendo bien eso. —Ellos no se dijeron nada pero se dieron las manos. La sensación fue tan atronadora como mágica.

—Sí... —La ternura con la que el más bajo lo miró lo quebró de una manera hermosa—. Ibe me regañó cuando hice eso, pero no lo pude evitar. —Aún bajo esa asquerosa capa de suciedad las estrellas fulguraron—. ¿Sabes por qué los animales lamen sus heridas? —La pregunta lo hizo sonreír. Las mejillas le cosquillearon al sentir esa sonrisa, habían pasado meses desde que no las dibujaba.

—¿Para curarse? —El moreno asintió.

—Los más desamparados se ven obligados a hacer lo mismo. —La timidez con la que sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tierra los puso nerviosos—. A veces no hay recursos suficientes y para sobrevivir la única opción es arreglárselas lamiendo las heridas. —Al estar tan sumergido en la desgracia él no se había permitido vislumbrar a su acompañante.

—¿Eso te da el estómago para mantenerte de pie en esto? —El chico era la definición de la belleza. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan hermoso en un paisaje tan decadente?

—No lo hace, pero es lo que Ibe me decía. —La garganta se le cerró frente a tan melancólica expresión.

—¿Él...? —No fue necesario terminar la pregunta.

—Murió fotografiando una guerra. —La suavidad con la que sus yemas repasaron la cámara enterneció lo más profundo de su espíritu—. De hecho esta Canon era de él, estoy tratando de continuar con su legado. —Pronunciar ese nombre fue amargo. Los recuerdos le tiritaron sobre las cicatrices, el estómago se le llenó de ansiedad.

—Él parecía ser un buen hombre.

—Lo era. —Las personas se lamentaban por la muerte cuando quienes sufrían eran los vivos. La desolación en las memorias era una sublime crueldad—. Pero está bien, porque mientras yo mantenga su pasión encendida él siempre estará conmigo. —La ternura con la que sus orbes se entrelazaron los embelesó.

—Eres una persona extraña para estar acá. —El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Yo debería decir eso de ti.

—¿Qué tengo de extraño yo? —El más bajo bufó.

—Por favor, todo el cuartel conoce la legendaria belleza del Doctor Lynx, algunos soldados hasta te confundieron con un ángel cuando despertaron. —El más joven se paralizó al escuchar esa confesión. Los ojos le ardieron, el pecho le tembló, la mente se le detuvo.

—¿De verdad? —De repente él estaba llorando.

—De verdad. —Porque lo que estaba haciendo sí era importante y él se había permitido olvidarlo. La suavidad con la que el japonés acunó sus mejillas le robó la respiración—. No llores. ¿Qué le digo a los soldados? —Sus yemas se llevaron la pena—. ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que el doctor es feo llorando? —Toda su alma carcajeó con esa estúpida broma. La ternura con la que Eiji Okumura lo sanó fue meliflua.

—Tal vez me deberías tomar una fotografía, venderías más con un modelo atractivo. —En la electricidad de ese momento ambos olvidaron dónde estaban y los papeles que tenían asignados para ser solo ellos.

—El guapo Doctor Lynx. —El rubio negó.

—Callenreese. —Cuando él perdió a Griffin él borró ese apellido—. Mi verdadero nombre es Aslan Jade Callenreese. —La expresión del moreno fue el cuadro más hermoso que él pudo contemplar.

—Es un nombre precioso. ¿Por qué lo cambiaste?

—Porque las plazas en los hospitales solo se consiguen por contacto. Nadie quería a un chico de un pueblo desconocido, por eso escogí un nombre que sí tuviese impacto. —La delicadeza con la que el más bajo delineó sus facciones lo embriagó. El mundo dejó de doler gracias a él.

—Doctor Callenreese. —La violencia con la que latió su corazón lo aterró—. Me gusta como suena eso.

—A mí también.

Ash Lynx recuperó una parte de él gracias al fotógrafo. Él pensaba que su pasión se había esfumado por culpa del horror, sin embargo, ese no fue el caso, al contrario, ahora él estaba trabajando aún más duro para salvar a esos soldados. Ni la fatiga, ni el hambre, ni el terror lo detuvieron. Porque sin importar que tan espantosos fuesen sus días, en sus noches él se escabullía de su tienda para encontrarse con el japonés. Y bastaba una sola mirada de esos grandes ojos cafés para quedar renovado. Lo que floreció en esa guerra fue hermoso. Tan sanador. Viendo al moreno hacer su trabajo él entendió que esos hombres necesitaban de ese toque de humanidad y empatía para sobrevivir. No eran animales, no eran carne para cañón, no eran basura desechable, no debían tratarlos como si no fuesen importantes. Estaban ahí. El mundo lo sabría.

Porque Eiji Okumura era tan humano él se salvó.

—¡Ash! —El horror en el rostro de Max lo forzó a soltar el bisturí—. ¡Tienes que ir a la enfermería ahora, Eiji fue herido, emboscaron su tienda! —Y el mundo se le cayó.

El japonés era más indispensable que el mismo oxígeno, él no podía dejarlo. El pánico le caló hacia la cordura, la violencia le rompió la mandíbula, los ojos le gotearon polvo. Ese dolor lo consumió, el arrebato le estrujó el pecho, rasguños y cicatrices se abrieron sobre él, él necesitaba arrancarlo. La rapidez con la que él llegó a la enfermería fue sobrehumana. Ver al fotógrafo agonizando en una mugrienta camilla, con el vientre sangrando, sin que tuviese los implementos para ayudarlo fue más aterradora que la muerte.

—¡Doctor Lynx! —Él lo necesitaba para ver, él era sus ojos.

—¡Doctor Lynx! —Él lo necesitaba para sonreír, él era su felicidad.

—¡Doctor Lynx! —Él lo necesitaba para vivir, él era su alma.

—Ash. —Aun retorciéndose por el dolor el japonés se las arregló para darle la mano—. Confío en ti.

—Pero no tengo con que trabajar.

—Ash... —No hubo más que amor en esa mirada—. Aunque el mundo entero este en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Confío en ti.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que él despertara. No tenía los implementos, no tenía anestesia, ni siquiera había silencio, sin embargo, él no dejaría que su luz se extinguiese en tan inmunda escena. Rasgando su propio uniforme él improvisó una gasa y aisló hilo para zurcir esa herida, de la despensa le llevaron el licor que quedaba para limpiar las quemaduras, hirviendo agua de un río cercano ellos se las arreglaron para purificarla. Max se ofreció como donante para la transfusión, eran el mismo tipo de sangre y el japonés había perdido demasiada. Y en esa precariedad, con todas las probabilidades en su contra, él lo salvó. Y el orgullo con el que Eiji lo miró cuando despertó lo hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas:

Él amaba la medicina.

Él estaba enamorado de Eiji Okumura.

La guerra terminó un par de días después, cuando volvieron el moreno pudo recibir la atención médica apropiada para sanarse, aunque esa cicatriz siempre quedaría en su vientre para él era un recordatorio, él no solo era un sobreviviente, él tuvo la fortuna de ser salvado por su amanecer. La leyenda del lince de Nueva York se extendió por todo el país, decenas de clínicas le ofrecieron sus puertas, sin embargo, el rubio solo aceptó la plaza del hospital general. Solo quienes tenían dinero podían acceder a la salud, él odiaba esa idea, por eso la cambiaría.

Él estudió para especializarse como cirujano.

Su primer paciente fue un niño con problemas al corazón, él nunca olvidó la angustia con la que su madre le suplicó para que lo salvara. La mujer estaba repleta de moretones, no tenía papeles ni dinero y lucía desesperada. El caso era perdido, todos lo sabían. Pero a pesar de lo improbable que era la recuperación ese chico seguía luchando por su vida, así que él le daría una mano. Y el resplandor en esa sonrisa cuando el pequeño se recuperó le recordó por qué él hacía eso.

Él amaba la medicina.

Eiji Okumura nunca lo dejó.

El moreno se volvió su fotógrafo personal, él jamás dejó de exponer lo que el mundo se esmeraba en olvidar. Ash amaba eso de su novio. Él era la persona más bondadosa que había conocido. Cada vez que él deseaba renunciar era esa ternura lo que lo mantenía motivado.

—¿Estas listo para regresar al caos Aslan? —Cuando él cumplió una buena cantidad de años en ese hospital él decidió irse a donde más lo necesitaban.

—Estoy listo cariño. —Ellos se dieron la mano antes de subirse a la camioneta.

—Bienvenidos a médicos sin frontera.

Y aunque los animales se lamían las heridas para sobrevivir.

Ellos dejaron de sobrevivir para empezar a cicatrizar.

La vida era mucho más hermosa cuando habían heridas que presumir. 


	26. Saco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YutEiji.

_—¿No podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama Yut? Blanca entenderá si le cancelas._

_—Volveré antes de que lo notes, cariño._

Cuando el dolor cesaba recordaba esas palabras. Él le dijo que regresaría pronto. Él lo besó antes de tomar su abrigo y aventurarse hacia la tormenta. Ese día tenía que juntarse con su editor para discutir su nueva novela, él había hecho una reservación en un restaurante costoso, se colocó su mejor vestido, incluso le pidió a su amante ayuda para practicar el discurso que daría para vender su más novedosa trama. Él lo despidió con una sonrisa gentil y luego…

¿Luego?

Mierda.

La cabeza le dolía un infierno, él ya no sentía sus extremidades, la silla parecía habérsele clavado contra la columna vertebral, él parpadeó, aunque a través de ese saco era imposible ver algo él podría jurar que alguien había prendido la luz en el cuarto. Él no sabía quién era ni dónde estaba, sin embargo, la tenue imagen de un chico se posaba en su mente de vez en cuando. Era hermoso: cabello oscuro, facciones delicadas, labios tentadores y ojos de ensueño. ¿Cómo se llamaba el muchacho de esa alucinación? ¿Por qué le dijo que volvería? ¿Acaso lo llamó cariño? El hormigueo en su lengua fue pesado. Que asqueroso era el sabor que le quedaba luego de que le diesen esa pastilla, al menos deberían dársela con agua, no dejar que se disolviese con una tortuosa lentitud en sus papilas. 

—Es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí, Max Lobo tiene alterada a toda nuestra red.

—Pidamos más por el rescate.

—Deberíamos mandarle un pequeño incentivo al chico samurái. —El aliento de ese sujeto le atravesó hacia la garganta. Que peste más repulsiva. Si hubiese comido algo ya lo habría vomitado.

—No dañes la mercancía, Arthur. —Él tembló cuando una mano invadió su espacio personal dentro de ese saco. Que le tocase el cabello con semejante confianza le revolvió las entrañas. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Qué no sabía quién era?!

Por cierto.

¿Quién era?

—Con esto bastará. —Él no sintió dolor, sin embargo, el sonido de una navaja cortando el aire y la repentina ligereza dentro del saco lo hicieron asumir que le habían cortado el cabello—. Tienes suerte de que solo sea eso.

—No mucha… —Fue lo que él musitó antes de caer dormido. Esa jodida pastilla tenía el mismo sabor que la tortura.

Lo que Yut-Lung Lee soñó fue extraño. Él estaba en una casa, pobre, el lugar realmente lucía precario, no habían sillas suficientes alrededor de la mesa, los gritos eran insoportables, el aroma a negligencia flotaba con el tabaco. ¿Qué hacía en tan triste escena? ¡Cierto! Él estaba tratando de escribir sobre un cuaderno repleto de hollín cuando su padre llegó a golpearlo, la bofetada debió dejarlo aturdido pues él no supo qué pasó después o cómo. Tan solo estaba llorando en un parque con su libreta entre sus manos mientras un desconocido lo estaba consolándolo. La belleza de ese chico lo dejó boquiabierto, que impresionante fue el fulgor que se posó dentro de esos grandes ojos cafés. Que sensación más atronadora.

—Eiji.

Cuando volvió a la seminconsciencia ese nombre fue lo único que pudo musitar.

Eiji Okumura.

¿Por qué el nombre le era tan familiar?

Debió preguntárselo por días porque el cuarto ya estaba oscuro y lo único que podía sentir era la asquerosa textura del mimbre contra su cara, ese saco era tan viejo que ya le había raspado la mitad de la cara, su nariz debía estar sangrando, estaba seguro. Las muñecas le dolían, esas cuerdas estaban tan apretadas que le cortarían la circulación. La garganta le quemaba por culpa de la sed, él trató de mover sus piernas, sin embargo, fue inútil, ya no las sentía. ¿Las seguía teniendo o solo estaba muy cansado? No le importaba. Solo quería que esta maldita tortura terminara.

_—¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo? Eso me encantaría._

Eiji Okumura.

_—¿No estas exagerando con la decoración? Yut te amo, pero no necesitamos cuatro sillones._

Eiji Okumura.

_—Claro que necesito presumir mi anillo, estoy casado con el hombre más hermoso de todo Nueva York._

Eiji Okumura.

¿Por qué lo seguía pensando?

El dolor lo golpeaba en ciclos. Algunos días él estaba atrapado en una ratonera, con las manos atadas, con las piernas quebradas y un saco en la cabeza escuchando como unos malditos psicópatas hablaban de él como si fuese un trozo de carne para los perros. Otros días él estaba entre los brazos de un ángel, la ternura con la que ese chico lo llamaba mantenía a su corazón bombardeando, él quería tocarlo, no obstante, sus muñecas sangraban por culpa de la fricción cada vez que lo intentaba. El aroma era insoportable, los tratos eran inhumanos, ni siquiera podía ir al baño con dignidad. Ellos no lo alimentaban, solo lo drogaban para que se mantuviese sumiso. ¿Para qué? Él no tenía dinero. Él apenas había terminado de financiar el nido de amor donde vivía con el japonés.

Eiji Okumura.

¿Estaría preocupado por él? ¿Habría sido diferente si él se hubiese quedado en cama ese día? ¿Lloraría por su pérdida? ¿Lo habrían dejado de buscar? Tal vez la policía se cansó y lo dio por muerto. Sí, Max Lobo era un holgazán y nunca le tuvo cariño. Quizás era lo mejor, su amante podría iniciar de nuevo luciendo una resplandeciente viudez, el idiota de Ash Lynx le ofrecería un hombro para llorar y le clavaría sus garras encima. Ese hombre siempre había deseado a su marido, aunque fuese la estrella del cuartel general la seguridad se le esfumaba cuando se encontraba con el japonés. Su japonés. Cierto…Ese chico ya no era suyo. Él estaba acá. En una maldita ratonera con un grupo de vagos poniéndole precio a su cabeza.

Idiotas.

Nadie pagaría ni un centavo por él.

Su padre lo había desheredado hace años cuando él lo desafió al sublevarse del maltrato. Ni vendiendo todas sus propiedades o pidiendo una decena de prestamos su marido lograría cubrir esa repulsiva cantidad. Que desperdicio, que lo matasen luego para que pudiese odiar a Ash Lynx desde el infierno por robarle a su esposo. El idiota seguramente se le acercaría en su funeral, que hombre más descriteriado, tal vez él se iría a vivir a su casa para aplacar la soledad y devorar a su conejo ¡Que atrocidad más grande! La simple idea de que él fuese su reemplazo lo hizo querer llorar, no obstante, él no pudo hacerlo, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar. No le habían dado agua en semanas y él se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Semanas? No, fueron días.

¿Seguro? No, parece que fueron meses.

Tal vez años.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de esa bolsa?

—El clan Lee no va a soltar nada por esta basura, deberíamos matarlo.

Los intervalos eran extraños, el dolor se desgastaba mientras las cuerdas se le incrustaban un poco más en la piel y la locura se le colaba entre las neuronas. Las voces de esos hombres chocaron con velocidad hasta que el mundo se congeló y la cordura le cayó como si fuese un balde se agua fría: Él era Yut-Lung Lee, el hijo de un político importante que lo humilló durante toda su jodida infancia para sentirse superior, él soñaba con ser escritor y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse fue el japonés quien lo salvó. Él le pidió matrimonio a Eiji Okumura el primer 14 de febrero que pasaron juntos, ellos decoraron en invierno su casa, tenían un perro, un Golden Terrier al que ellos adoraban, él se había vuelto un escritor famoso mientras su amante era su ilustrador. Él amaba Nueva York. Él se iba a juntar con Blanca para discutir su nueva trama cuando un auto chocó contra el suyo, unos sujetos se bajaron, lo golpearon en la cabeza con un fierro y lo último que supo fue que era más bolsa que persona.

—¡Mierda, mátalo ahora!

Alguien jaló su cabello, la brutalidad fue tan fuerte que la silla terminó por caer contra el concreto. El sufrimiento lo inundó en una cruel oleada de reminiscencia. Él había resistido golpes, quemaduras y cortes mientras estuvo secuestrado. No fue necesario que le quitasen la bolsa de la cara para saber que un arma se había apoyado contra su frente.

_Bang._

El sonido de un cuerpo cayendo lo hizo temblar, por más que trató él no se pudo encoger al seguir amarrado contra la silla, fue ahí que él se dio cuenta de que tenía las piernas destrozadas mientras sus muñecas parecían sofocarse en un torniquete.

—¡Yut! —Él no tenía suficiente agua en su cuerpo para llorar, sin embargo, lo terminó haciendo. Esa voz….

Él la conocía.

—¡Eiji! —Lo primero que él vio cuando le sacaron la bolsa de la cabeza fueron unos jades acompasados de dorado. Él rodó los ojos, bien quizás había juzgado mal a Ash Lynx y él no era un roba viudos.

—¡Max lo encontramos! ¡Está en el sótano! —Decenas de policías aparecieron tras el llamado del lince de Nueva York. Que aterradora fue la sensación de estar libre de las cuerdas y de la bolsa. Le hicieron una infinidad de preguntas cuando lo rodearon, sin embargo, él fue incapaz de responderlas.

—¡Yut! —Lo único que le importó fue desplomarse entre los brazos de su amante.

—Te dije que no notarías mi ausencia. —Aún empapados por el llanto ambos rieron al fundirse en ese abrazo.

Su amante fue la razón por la que él se mantuvo vivo cuando la locura tuvo sabor a mimbre y la oscuridad fue del color de una bolsa. Él tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en médicos y psicólogos para sanar ese trauma, sin embargo, lo único que ahora quería era un beso del japonés, después de todo…

Cuando la asfixia te consume, también consumes a la asfixia. 


	27. Hojas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Día 1.

—¿Señor Callenreese?

—Solo dígalo, soy un hombre impaciente. —Aquella desmesurada ferocidad fue solo una fachada para encubrir el terror, la respiración se le atoró al corazón, la mano de su amante fue lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo—. ¿Qué es? —Era una noche encantadora en Nueva York.

—Bueno... —El calor fue insoportable, los murmullos de la secretaria le erizaron los nervios, las luces tintinearon cuando el médico le mostró una serie de radiografías sobre su cerebro—. Tiene Alzheimer precoz. —Aquellos resplandecientes ojos que él tanto adoraba contemplar solo se empañaron por culpa del diagnóstico.

—¿Cómo es posible? —El trepidar en la voz de su novio fue desalmado—. Aslan solo tiene 30 años, no pueden estar bien esos exámenes. —Sin embargo, lo estaban.

—Lo lamento. —Aunque Blanca llevaba años siendo el mensajero de la desgracia ver a tan joven pareja hundirse en semejante enfermedad le oprimió el alma.

Que caprichoso podía ser el destino. Hace solo algunas semanas él había terminado de pagar el crédito de su apartamento, hace tan solo algunas horas ellos estaban haciendo planes acerca de ir al cine luego de que el doctor los orientara, hace solo algunos segundos él tenía una vida por delante. Ahora…

¿Por qué de repente sentía que no tenía nada?

Sería inevitable, él lo sabía, la pérdida de memoria sería inhumana. El reloj batallaría contra la reminiscencia y él solo podría mirar con las manos atadas. Rostros se esfumarían, risas retrocederían, caricias se desconocerían. Él no quería arrastrar a su novio a eso, sin embargo, la determinación con la que el moreno sostuvo su mano lo paralizó.

—Lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Día 5.

Era plena alba, el insomnio lo atormentó como si fuese un cuervo en su ventana, la desesperanza lo arrastró para que él se acomodase en el comedor. Ni siquiera la luna lo hizo sentir mejor. Él se encogió sobre el sillón repasando las fotografías que tenía sobre la mesita. Locuras de juventud y torpeza de inocencia. Si él hubiese sabido que esto pasaría no habría esperado años para confesarse. Aunque él estuvo enamorado del japonés desde que lo conoció en la escuela la pasión se le rebalsó durante su graduación. Fue la libertad quien lo apoyó en su sueño para estudiar trabajo social. Fue él quien recogió sus pedazos cuando el mundo se puso demasiado cruel o los colores de la realidad perdieron brillo. Y acá estaba otra vez. Roto, esparcido, con las costuras pendiendo del corazón mientras él sangraba. Porque sí, era aterradora la certeza con la que él se perdería. Era horroroso. ¿Qué pasaría si un día despertaba y no se reconocía? ¿Qué pasaría si su novio se convertía en un extraño? No. Que por favor no le quitasen lo que con tanto esmero construyó. 

—¿Aslan? —La ternura con la que él lo llamó lo sacó de su ruina—. ¿No puedes dormir? —Sin que le tuviese que responder él lo abrazó.

—¿Qué haré si te llego a olvidar? —La violencia con la que lo rodeó fue más destructiva que aferrarse a un rosal—. Eiji estoy asustado. —Contener el llanto fue imposible en semejante desgracia.

—Yo también. —La calidez de esos labios lo tranquilizó—. Aslan… —La dulzura con la que esos ojos lo contemplaron fue una declaración inquebrantable de pureza—. Aunque el mundo entero este en tu contra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Podemos superar esto juntos. —Qué suerte tenía el lince de Nueva York de haberlo encontrado.

Él no quería dejar de amarlo.

—Lo sé.

Día 10.

—¿No has pensado en llevar un diario contigo? —Las palabras de Blanca fueron un fastidio. Él estaba cansado de tener que escuchar a ese doctor como si fuese el dueño de la verdad. ¿Quién se creía que era? Sí, él sabía que era un maldito 4% el que padecía de Alzheimer precoz, él sabía que habían ejercicios para enlentecer la pérdida y terapias que él podía tomar para sobrellevar su condición, sin embargo…

—¿Para qué? —Él no dejaría que esa enfermedad lo consumiera. La rareza de su caso le daba la ventaja para luchar. Quizás el deterioro sería desmesuradamente lento.

—Más adelante las cosas se pondrán difíciles, necesitaras algo que te recuerde quién eres y dónde estás. —El bufido del rubio lo fastidió.

—Confió en mi inteligencia para hacer eso. —Que paciente más terco.

—También te harían bien algunos ejercicios de respiración para mantenerte tranquilo. —El más joven rodó los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era alguna clase de fanfarronería alternativa. Porque su caso era inusual él lo tomaría como oportunidad.

—No gracias, no lo necesito.

Él podía ganarle al tiempo ¿verdad?

Día 20.

Él no supo qué regalarle a su amante. Él recordaba haber ido a la tienda con su objetivo en mente, sin embargo, cuando llegó no supo qué era lo que buscaba. Esta era la primera vez que le pasaba, él conocía a Eiji Okumura mejor que la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan fundamental? Sin importar que tanto él buscó en su mente no lo logró encontrar.

—Está bien Aslan, no te presiones, habrán otros aniversarios.

Día 25.

Su novio le cocinó un delicioso pastel para celebrar Halloween, a esa fiesta asistieron todas las personas que eran importantes para el lince de Nueva York, decenas de disfraces y telarañas adornaron su hogar, la estridencia de las risas lo hizo olvidarse de su maldición, las películas de terror fueron el toque perfecto contra la irrealidad. Que adorable se veía su amante con una calabaza en la cabeza, que encantador. Aunque la compañía de sus seres amado lo hizo inmensamente feliz, él no pudo quitarse el sabor de que ese instante estaba embrujado. La decepción que se ocultó en las orbes del moreno fue más estrepitosa que los gritos de los niños en las calles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él estaba poniendo esa expresión?

—Esto esta delicioso. —El terror con el que Shorter Wong lo observó se le atoró junto al pastel.

—¿De verdad estas bien comiendo eso? —Él frenó sus movimientos antes de mirarlo, la incertidumbre lo motivo a continuar—. Es de calabaza amigo… —El rubio se encogió de hombros antes de partir otro pedazo.

Él no entendió la razón por la que su amante rompió en llanto y Yut-Lung Lee lo tuvo que ir a consolar, él fue ajeno a los murmullos, a la pena y al luto. Él se mantuvo indiferente ante tan bizarra situación, pero sobre todo a él le pareció extraño que mencionasen ese nombre.

Jim Callenreese. ¿Por qué le era tan familiar? Quizás lo había leído en alguna novela, el título era teatral.

Día 40.

Blanca le recomendó escribir un diario.

¿Por qué el idiota no le dijo nada antes? Qué médico más inútil.

Día 47.

Por mucho que él tratase de escribir la palabrería que él lograba plasmar en las hojas era inconexa y bizarra. Era como si su sintaxis estuviese envejeciendo con él, su vocabulario estaba disminuyendo, su puntuación se esfumaba junto a su soporte vital. Su doctor le había dicho que era lo normal, una disminución del lenguaje escrito era una de las consecuencias del Alzheimer, sin embargo, que frustrante fue encarnarlo. Además de la decadencia sobre las hojas las manos le habían comenzado a temblar, esos escalofríos casi parecían un leve grado de Parkinson. Pero él era joven y estaba exento. Él debía aprovecharlo. Él no tendría toda la vida 20 años.

Día 65.

—Aslan, amor. —Él saltó cuando el moreno lo tocó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —La libertad se marchitó.

—Te perdiste otra vez buscando el baño. —La ternura con la que el japonés apuntó hacia la puerta le enterneció el corazón—. ¿Ves? Esa es la cocina. —Un letrero adornaba la manilla para indicarle lo obvio.

—Ya lo sé. —Que dolorosa fue esa sonrisa—Eiji… —El nombrado asintió—. ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

Día ¿?

Los pájaros graznaron, sin embargo, no lograron captar su atención, una infinidad de personas se encontraba llorando en un paisaje que parecía sacado de una novela de época. Decadente y carente, frío y olvidado. Ningún rostro le fue familia, un extravagante peinado púrpura hizo que él desviase su atención de las quejas hacia esa curiosa imagen. Ese hombre esta sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un sujeto con vestido. Ambos se están desmoronando. Todos en ese lugar estaban sollozando como si fuese el fin del mundo. La suavidad con la que su amante le dio la mano lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El rostro del moreno se encontraba demacrado, esos preciosos ojos cafés fueron saboteados por la pena, su boca se hallaba partida, sus mejillas perdieron brillo.

—¿Aslan no dirás nada? —El aludido leyó lo que se encontraba al frente de él.

—No, estoy bien. —La situación era ridícula. Todos le estaban llorando a una gigantesca piedra con un nombre y dos fechas.

Griffin Callenreese debió ser importante para armar ese alboroto.

Día ¿?

Él encontró un libro, las páginas estaban escritas a mano, las hojas se le deslizaron sobre la piel en cada bocado de historia. Que trama más curiosa. El lince de Nueva York era un protagonista extravagante. Él se preguntó qué clase de hombre sería.

—Por fin encontraste tu diario.

Día ¿?

¿Y ahora?

Día ¿?

—¿Aslan?—Un chico bonito se encontraba al frente de él, sus facciones eran sublimes, sus ojos eran un ensueño, su sonrisa era un delirio—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿Quién es Aslan?


	28. Reflejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WongLung.

Yut-Lung Lee odiaba mirarse a los espejos.

Que ironía más grande para un actor.

Aunque él se imponía como una diva inalcanzable en el set y derrochaba confianza tras las cámaras, cuando él se encerraba en su camerino se desmoronaba. Porque era difícil, sí, detrás del glamor del maquillaje y lo ostentoso de los atuendos él se debía enfrentar a lo que más aborrecía. A él. Pero que abrumador era mirarse al espejo y solo encontrar defectos, él había intentado cambiar eso una infinidad de veces, él tomaba aire, se aferraba al amor que su pareja le profesaba antes de abrir los ojos para concentrarse en sus virtudes. ¡Por favor! Él era la belleza más codiciada de todo Nueva York, que estúpido sería sentirse inseguro con semejante beldad, sin embargo, por más que él la buscaba no la encontraba.

La presión que su trabajo impuso sobre su voluntad le gatilló una terrible excoriación, por más que él tratase de resistirse al llamado de la compulsión él se terminaba rascando la piel con una violencia feroz, no obstante, no lo podía reprimir, era la única manera de lidiar con ese estrés. Él era más heridas que persona. Y era asqueroso. Era terrible tener que pararse frente al espejo y contemplar eso. Por su culpa su cuerpo estaba repleto de repugnantes y oscuras manchas, no se podía detener. Era irónico, por más que él quisiese ser hermoso se esforzaba para romperse aún más las cicatrices, era como si disfrutase de esa tortura, como si odiarse le provocase cierta satisfacción, pero no lo hacía. Y él solo podía acabar roto frente el lavabo mientras se despreciaba un poco más.

Él llevaba años casado con Shorter Wong y jamás lo había dejado mirarlo sin maquillaje. Eso le había roto la cara, el consejo de cualquier dermatólogo sensato era removerse la base para que los poros respiraran, sin embargo, el temor al rechazo era paralizante. Él no podía. ¿Qué haría si su marido lo miraba y él veía lo mismo que el espejo le mostraba? No.

Que por favor no desgarrasen su farsa.

Para Yut-Lung Lee era difícil tener que pretender seguridad. Él era inteligente al momento de usar prendas, la gente confundía glamour con petulancia, los medios se burlaban cuando en las alfombras rojas aparecía demasiado cubierto o muy maquillado, no obstante, él no necesitaba que nadie más fuese cruel con su apariencia. Con él bastaba y sobraba.

Sino era su peso era su rostro, sino era su cara era su espalda, sino era su piel eran sus huesos. Las excusas abundaban. Pero él podía vivir de esa manera ¿verdad? Mientras nadie se diese cuenta él podría arrastrar esa farsa hasta su funeral.

No pasó.

Un periodista consiguió fotografiarlo mientras se desmaquillaba en su camerino, la imagen fue el escándalo de la farándula. Y ahí estaba él, despedazado frente al espejo del baño. Mientras más veía esa imagen más la odiaba. Era horroroso, era monstruoso, era nauseabundo. Ni el maquillaje más costoso podría cubrir su vergüenza ahora.

—¿Yue? —El corazón se le comprimió al vislumbrar al azabache, más que persona él era huesos y arrepentimiento—. Hola. —Él no supo cómo iniciar una conversación. Los cosméticos de su pareja se encontraban quebrados sobre las baldosas y lo único que lo cubría era una bata.

—¿Puedes irte por favor? —La fuerza con la que escondió su rostro no lo dejó respirar—. No quiero que me veas así. —¡Oh! Pero ya lo había visto, estaba por toda la maldita ciudad.

—¿No lo hablaras conmigo? —De seguro Shorter lo venía a cortar. No lo culpaba. Semejante engaño merecía un castigo.

—Solo dilo. —La vulnerabilidad con la que se abrazó le quebrantó el alma.

—¿Decirte qué? —La frustración lo forzó a mostrarle su cara.

—¡Solo di que terminamos y ya! —Sus mejillas se habían roto por culpa del llanto, oscuras manchas adornaban el terciopelo de su piel, sus hombros eran lagunas de cicatrices—. Solo déjame ¿sí? Estoy tratando de que te quedes con un bonito recuerdo de mí, no lo arruines. —El moreno jamás había contemplado semejante fragilidad en su marido. A veces él lo escuchaba llorar al frente del espejo, otra veces la angustia de la desnudes lo consumía. Él no esperaba encontrarse con desmesurada inseguridad.

—No voy a terminar contigo, Yue. —Las rosas tenían espinas para protegerse—. No vuelvas a decir eso. —La rabia lo hizo temblar en el piso. Que el más alto se acomodase a su lado solo intensificó el llanto.

—¿No me has visto? —Su cabello era una maraña, su cutis era desierto, sus labios sangraban—. No me hagas decirlo en voz alta. —La ternura con la que Shorter acunó sus mejillas lo destrozó.

—Te veo Yue. —Cada músculo se le erizó ante tan intima sinceridad—. Siempre te he visto. —Con sus yemas él retiró el desastre de base y delineador que estaba opacando sus pómulos.

—Cuando nos casamos esto no era tan terrible. —Él no pudo mirarse cuando dejó la bata caer hasta su cintura—. No sé cuándo se me salió de las manos. —Aunque él se había hecho decenas de exfoliaciones químicas las cicatrices siempre regresaban. Más fuertes, más numerosas, más feas. Y él las odiaba. Esas grietas marchitaban los pétalos de su vida.

—¿Te las hiciste tú? —Que el más alto lo rozase así fue aterrador.

—No pude evitarlo... —Él bajó la cabeza—. Cuando fui al dermatólogo me dijo que era una clase de TOC, que lo debía tratar con psicólogo y psiquiatra porque no se detendría sin ayuda, pero... —Él se mordió el labio—. ¿Te imaginas el escándalo que habría desatado? —Su imagen en el diario fue una condena. Las luces nunca fueron tan dolorosas como esa noche.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? —Él no quiso sonar herido, sin embargo, lo estaba. Él amaba a su marido. ¿Qué no le tenía confianza?

—Porque no quería que me odiaras. —Shorter Wong podría haberse enojado por esas palabras.

¿Tan superficial él creía que era su amor?

¿Eso valía para Yut-Lung Lee su matrimonio? ¿Una cara bonita?

Sí, a él le sobraban los motivos para enfadarse.

—Hey. —No obstante, su esposo se estaba desmoronando entre sus brazos y no necesitaba que alguien lo hiriese aún más. Luego lo hablarían—. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo veo?

—No. —Esa terquedad lo hizo reír.

—Te lo diré de todas maneras. —Él se quitó los lentes de sol—. Creo que esas cicatrices son hermosas. —La cólera con la que el azabache rodó los ojos lo hizo suspirar. Hosco y orgulloso.

—¿Ves porque no te dije nada? Era obvio que reaccionarias así. —Aunque se odiaba él era pedante. Seguía siendo una diva. Roto, repleto de saña y borracho por la autodestrucción. Pero era una estrella.

—Lo digo enserio. —El moreno le acarició la espalda—. Estas manchas son como una galaxia. —Sus labios repasaron cada una de sus cicatrices para dejar cosquillas en lugar de sufrimiento—. Me gusta porque reflejan lo complicado pero hermoso que eres, te hacen especial. —Las mejillas le ardieron ante tan barata coquetearía.

—No lo dices enserio. —Él no se detuvo—. Las vacas también tienen manchas y no son bonitas.

—Esa es una comparación extraña.— Esas espinas no lo desalentaron —También creo que tu rostro es perfecto sin maquillaje encima, no deberías cubrirlo. —Esa fue la primera vez que ellos se miraron sin barreras de por medio. Sus anillos rechinaron cuando se dieron las manos—. No cambiaría ninguna cosa de ti, Yue, eres maravilloso. —El más alto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—No es lo que los medios están diciendo, soy la burla en todos los diarios. —Shorter apoyó sus palmas sobre los hombros de su amante. Que él lo forzase a mirarse al espejo fue doloroso.

—¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo? —El reflejo lo mareó—. ¿Puedes ver lo espectacular que es el hombre del que me enamoré? —Yut-Lung Lee había pasado tanto tiempo destruyéndose. ¿Amarse? Él se sentía a una eternidad de esa palabra.

—Perdón... —Lo único que vio en ese reflejo fue un centenar de defectos que no quería etiquetar.

—Bien. —El moreno volvió a acunar esas delicadas mejillas entre sus palmas—. No te presionaré. —Sus latidos fueron un delirio bajo tan galante sonrisa. Y que terrible fue que no dejase de contemplarlo como si estuviese enamorado luego de haber conocido lo peor de él.

—Gracias.

—¿Yue?

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes verte en mis ojos? —La petición le pareció ridícula e infantil, sin embargo, él obedeció. Con terror él alzó el mentón para contemplarse dentro de esos magnéticos orbes cafés—. ¿Puedes ver lo hermoso que eres ahí dentro? —La imagen era desproporcionada, distorsionada y graciosa. El más bajo rio.

—Me veo aún peor. —Esa era una mentira, no obstante, no cedería ante él.

—Entonces... —El moreno le besó la frente—. Mientras no puedas amarte por ti mismo yo te amaré por nosotros dos hasta que seas capaz de verte cómo yo te miro. —La cursilería de esa frase le robó el corazón.

—Tendrás que esforzarte para eso. — De repente su drama por las manchas y el maquillaje se volvió pequeño. ¿Qué importaba lo que los periodistas decían? El arte era subjetivo.

—Siempre lo hago cuando se trata de ti. 

Quizás el primer paso para superar sus propias etiquetas era dejarse de mirar en el espejo y comenzarse a buscar en los ojos de Shorter Wong.


	29. Talismán.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

Su realidad era una maraña de grises muertos y rojos gastados, el aroma de la desesperación era tan dulce como el sabor de la venganza.

Él vivía en un mundo donde la esperanza era tabú y los sueños eran desmemoriados. Él vegetaba atormentado por una carta y una maldición.

En ese infierno sobre la tierra él era el soldado del mal.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella insufrible noche? ¿Días? ¿Años? ¿Siglos tal vez? Él no lo sabía. Su vida fue puesta en pausa cuando una puñalada le puso fin a sus latidos y bajo la seducción del diablo él aceptó ese jodido contrato. Eiji Okumura. Su adorado japonés ¿Seguiría pensando en él luego de tantas sombras? Que idiotez. Por más vidas que él lo buscase él no lo podía encontrar. 

—¿Quién diría que sería tan amargo? —Fue escalofriante el eco que hizo su propia voz bajo el alarido de los ventanales. El palacio del clan Lee siempre le había desagradado, tener que hospedarse en ese lugar era un martirio. Bendita inmoralidad ¿no?

—Oye, idiota. —La altanería con la que Yut-Lung Lee farfulló le erizó los nervios—. Te tengo noticias. —Hijo de la noche, el orgullo de la luna. Fue en la tragedia de una biblioteca que la fatalidad de esa belleza lo reclutó.

—¿Shorter por fin te hizo caso? —La frente se le tensó, la brutalidad con la que sus dientes rechinaron lo llenó de satisfacción.

—En primer lugar, él es quien está coqueteando conmigo, no al revés. — El rubio rodó los ojos. Que macabros eran los muros de ese viejo palacio, digno cuadro para una novela de terror—. Y en segundo lugar esto se trata de Eiji. —Si su corazón siguiese corriendo se habría detenido al escuchar ese nombre.

—¿Eiji? —El resplandor con el que fulguraron esos jades hizo que el más bajo retrocediera—. ¿Lo encontraron? —Bajo el manto de la oscuridad él asintió.

—Al parecer él volvió a reencarnar como un humano. —Ash Lynx había pasado innumerables vidas buscándolo para cuidarlo. Su amado japonés había adquirido formas hermosas y melifluas, sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que regresaba a él como una persona.

—¿Está en Nueva York?

—Lo está. —Aunque Yut-Lung Lee y el rubio habían compartido una eternidad en ese pedazo de infierno esa fue la sonrisa más sincera que él le regaló—. Has hecho un buen trabajo sirviéndole a mi familia. ¿Recuerdas el contrato? —El rubio asintió.

—Si puedo probar que nuestro amor es más fuerte que la misma muerte volveré a ser un mortal a su lado. —El azabache le extendió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo—. Sino lo logró conseguir seré el esclavo de tus hermanos hasta que se cansen de mí.

—No te quites ese talismán, es lo que te mantiene protegido de mi familia, a ellos no les encanta la idea de perderte y van a tratar de sabotearte. —La melancolía embriagó cada uno de sus sentidos cuando vislumbró su interior.

—Por supuesto que me darías esto. —El azabache se encogió de hombros—. Gracias, Yut.

—De verdad espero que lo logres. —Con un chasquido la puerta del destino se abrió—. Buena suerte, Aslan.

En su vida como humano fue Eiji Okumura quien lo salvó. Él se encontraba ahogado en el rencor y preso por el pasado cuando conoció a su preciosa luz, enamorarse de esos grandes ojos cafés fue inevitable, caer por la gentileza de tan humano corazón fue letal. Luego de una serie de tragedias él decidió que lo mejor sería separarse, que su amado regresase a Japón le garantizaría prosperidad y felicidad en la lejanía de las pandillas, sin embargo, cuando leyó su carta él se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Él corrió hacia el aeropuerto, él necesitaba gritárselo una última vez, no obstante, lo apuñalaron antes de que llegase.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en ese limbo? No lo supo, sin embargo, él recordaba a la perfección la llegada de Yut-Lung Lee, esa sonrisa altanera y maliciosa era imposible de olvidar. Como si fuese el mismo diablo él le ofreció perecer en la inmortalidad a cambio de sus servicios. Con la esperanza de reencontrarse con el moreno él accedió. Vida tras vida él lo buscó, por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas en ese romance. Podía repararlo, él lo podía volver a enamorar. Aunque las huellas del pasado eran profundas y se encontraban bien enterradas allí estaban. Él solo debía remover eso.

Fue su culpa, su error, pero quien pagó la condena fue otro.

Él lo encontró en la biblioteca de Nueva York, la ferocidad con la que su corazón retumbó fue tan ilusoria como real, él estaba igual, los mismo grandes y relucientes ojos cafés estaban recorriendo los estantes del lugar, la misma pequeña y linda sonrisa que lo enamoró seguía en sus labios, incluso la rebeldía de su cabello se mantuvo intacta. Tratando de lucir genial él se acercó hacia el moreno, la brutalidad con la que se dejó caer contra los libreros logró que se desplomasen una decena de manuscritos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien? —Todo el rostro le ardió cuando el más bajo lo contempló—. Fueron muchos libros los que te golpearon, eso te puede dejar una contusión. —Que él se inclinase en la punta de sus pies para acariciarle la frente le robó el aire. Estaba pasando. Realmente lo tenía ahí otra vez.

—Estoy algo mareado. —Fue misión imposible controlarse para no abrazarlo, su cordura pendía en esas curvas y largas pestañas—. ¿Me podrías hacer algo de compañía hasta que me sienta mejor? —La sutileza con la que se pintaron esas mejillas lo hizo sentir como un verdadero galán. Él aún conservaba el encanto Callenreese.

—No sé qué tan buena compañía te pueda hacer, acabo de llegar a Nueva York. —Entre las manos del moreno yacía un libro.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en la ciudad? —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me llamó la atención. —Sus palmas se deslizaron por las letras de la historia—. Y apenas llegué supe que tenía que venir a la biblioteca. —La nostalgia que ahondó en el alma de Ash fue abrumadora.

—¿Te gusta Salinger? —El japonés sonrió antes de contemplar el libro entre sus palmas.

—No en particular, pero hay una historia que no puedo dejar de leer.

—Déjame adivinar. —Sus dedos juguetearon entre su talismán—. Banana fish. —La perplejidad en el rostro de su amante lo embelesó. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese semejante belleza?

—¿Cómo…? —Que el rubio acomodase un brazo sobre sus hombros arremetió contra su corazón.

—También es mi historia favorita.

La conexión fue instantánea.

Aunque Eiji Okumura siempre había sentido una inexplicable atracción hacia Nueva York aquella sensación se desbordaba cuando se trataba del rubio. Era mágico, el magnetismo atrapado en esos jades lo traía borracho, era divertido pasar tiempo con él, eran agradables las caricias accidentales y los murmullos de media noche. Ash Lynx lucía tan irreal. El hombre no solo era increíblemente guapo ni un genio cuyo IQ parecía sobrepasar lo natural, sino que era encantador. Su presencia lo hizo profesarse cómodo y bienvenido, de repente no era tan terrible haberse ido de intercambio por la universidad. Aunque él adoraba pasar tiempo con el más alto un aura misteriosa lo rodeaba. Cada vez que le preguntaba por su pasado una dolorosa mueca opacaba la belleza de esas masculina facciones. Y era doloroso verlo así.

Su lugar favorito era la biblioteca. Al moreno le producía un sentimiento extraño vislumbrar a Ash en ese sitio. Él siempre estaba allí, sentado, en silencio. Sereno, alejado del mundo de la violencia y la lucha. Pero solitario. Con una soledad indescriptible y sublime. Él no sabía por qué pero quería protegerlo del destino. El destino que intentaba alejarlo de él, llevándoselo a la deriva, cada vez más lejos.

Ridículo ¿no? Lo había conocido hace algunos meses pero sentía que lo llevaba esperando toda su vida.

—Pareces haberte adaptado bien a Nueva York. —La ternura con la que sus manos se entrelazaron molestó al destino—. Ya luces como todo un yanqui. —El moreno rodó ojos, la timidez con la que sus dedos juguetearon sobre el libro lo hizo reír.

—Quizás al señor americano le falta más cultura de otros lugares. —La altanería en esas facciones lo fastidió.

—¿Me vas a enseñar algo de japonés? —El moreno frunció los labios antes de asentir.

—Creo que podrías aprender lo básico del idioma. —La melancolía con la que fulguraron esos jades lo paralizó. ¿Por qué siempre ponía esa clase de expresión cuando se trataba de él?

—¿Algo así como saludos? —Que encantador fue el entusiasmo con el que Eiji tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Algo así como despedidas? —Sus movimientos se congelaron de manera abrupta—. ¿Cómo se dice adiós? ¿Sayonara? —De repente él estaba llorando. ¿Por qué esas palabras le dolían tanto?

—No. —Que el moreno hubiese rotó en llanto le quebró el corazón—. Nunca te quiero volver a escuchar decir eso. —Antes de que se pudiese levantar Ash lo tomó de la muñeca.

—Eiji… —Él sabía lo que Yut-Lung Lee le había dicho, sin embargo, en esta tortura del destino él lo anhelaba resguardar—. Quiero que tengas esto. —Una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo se deslizó sobre la mesa—. Es un talismán, te protegerá de lo que sea, nunca te lo quites. —La electricidad le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando él lo tomó.

—¿Por qué me lo das? —Que descorazonada fue la tristeza que se posó en semejante belleza.

—Solo quiero que lo tengas.

Yut-Lung Lee tenía razón, los últimos meses esa familia había hecho lo imposible para arrastrarlo de regreso al infierno, aunque él se debía proteger temía más que fuesen por el japonés, por eso le dio su única oportunidad. Estaba bien, sin importar lo que pasara él lo había vuelto a ver, él podría pasar el resto de la eternidad pudriéndose entre fuego y lamentos y habría valido la pena. Porque volver a enamorarse de Eiji Okumura fue maravilloso. Fue una experiencia tan hermosa que compensó todo el sufrimiento que alguna vez pasó. 

Fue una tarde que ellos se debían encontrar a estudiar que sucedió. Fue rápido, malvado y desinteresado. Uno de los hermanos de Yut-Lung Lee lo apuñaló antes de que llegase a la biblioteca. Que irónico morir dos veces de la misma manera. ¿Estaba sangrando porque ahora era humano o porque fue un demonio quien acabó con él? No importaba. El resultado sería el mismo. Fue un viaje precioso, sin embargo, había llegado el final.

—¡Ash! —La desesperación con la que el moreno se aferró a su cuerpo lo hizo sonreír. Él era su mejor amigo—. No, no, no. ¡No me hagas esto! —Él era su amante—. ¡No me hagas esto otra vez por favor! —Él era su alma gemela.

—¿Otra vez? —Quien lo hacía mejor persona y por quien buscaba serlo. Su tráquea fue un rosal, su interior se llenó de dudas y espinas, el cielo se le vino abajo adentro de esos orbes de eternidad.

—¿Sabes lo que había adentro de tu talismán? —El rubio negó—. La carta que te di antes de irme a Japón. —Claro que Yut-Lung Lee la pondría ahí, esa víbora adoraba los dramas.

—Lamento que las cosas estén terminando otra vez así. —La ternura con la que sus manos acariciaron las mejillas del japonés se esfumó entre tantas lágrimas.

—No puedes dejarme otra vez. —El sonido de una sirena retumbó a la distancia—. ¿Cuántas veces más le quebraras el corazón al hombre que te ama? —Y aunque él debía resignarse a volver hacia el averno que le dio la inmortalidad.

—¿Tú…? —Eiji Okumura le acababa de dar la única razón que importaba para quedarse.

—Te amo. —Las palmas del rubio acunaron sus mejillas—. En esta vida, en la pasada, en las que vengan, de alguna manera mi alma siempre está contigo. —La calidez que él sintió al cerrar los ojos le hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

Todas aquellas excusas y pretextos que él se puso para irse otra vez se esfumaron dentro de esos ojos.

—Quédate conmigo. —El moreno sonrió mientras los paramédicos gritaban en el fondo—. No tiene que ser por siempre, aunque solo sea por ahora. —Porque él no era un leopardo podía cambiar su destino.

—Por siempre. —Y porque él era Ash Lynx él eligió escribirlo otra vez al lado de Eiji Okumura.


	30. Sonido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShorterEiji.

Nadie hizo nada cuando el mundo se desmoronó. 

Ocurrió a las 02: 55 de la madrugada, la intensidad fue de 9,5 grados en la escala de Richter, aunque solo duró diez minutos para quienes estuvieron allí el horror fue eterno. Los muros se cayeron a pedazos, el llanto desgarró la noche mientras los edificios terminaban de colapsar. Una mezcla de escombros, sangre y miedo empapó las calles. La locura fue colectiva. Evacuar en orden fue imposible, pedazos de vidrio, techos y nervios fueron arrastrados por una multitud donde quien podía pisaba al más débil para escapar y quien caía aplastado suplicaba por una pisca de humanidad. Que irónica era esa versatilidad de las catástrofes, así como las personas con dinero bajaban de sus palcos para poder evacuar en paz, quienes sucumbían en la miseria solo podían aferrarse a la vida y rezar en busca de misericordia. ¿Rezar? Sí, incluso el más ateo de esa ciudad le encomendaba la integridad de sus seres amados a la incertidumbre. Porque que terrible era saber que en cuestión de minutos el océano se recogería y la supervivencia sería por azar. Que horroroso era pensar que ese sería el último abrazo que le daría a su familia.

¿Dónde estaba Yut-Lung Lee en esta pesadilla? Ellos estaban en la discoteca cuando pasó.

Él le dijo que iría a conseguir otro trago antes de que las paredes comenzaran a crujir y el techo se le viniese encima.

Eiji Okumura no recordaba los detalles luego de los gritos, la multitud no solo lo terminó arrastrando en ese carnaval de crueldad, sino que lo empujaron para pasar por encima de él. Una y otra vez. Por más que él se trató de levantar no pudo hacerlo, nunca le dieron el espacio para sublevarse como tapete. Él pensaba que moriría de esa manera. Aplastado por tacones en una velada cuyo final había sido robado. El cuerpo le dolía un infierno, el sabor a sangre era tan real como los huesos quebrados.

Las primeras sirenas dieron anuncio a la inminente llegada de un tsunami. Él debía salir de ahí o moriría ahogado. Una replica lo hizo temblar debajo de lo que parecía ser una viga.

¿Seguía en la discoteca o el gentío lo había arrastrado hacia otro lugar? Donde fuese que estuviese agonizando las luces parpadearon una última vez antes de apagarse. Él trató de alcanzar su teléfono, sin embargo, la pantalla se había craquelado, fue ahí cuando él se percató de que sus manos estaban repletas de sangre. ¿Era suya? ¿Era de alguien más? Tal vez el dolor era tanto que su cuerpo había decidido silenciarlo.

¿Cómo estaría Yut-Lung Lee? Su mejor amigo era habilidoso para correr, sin embargo, esa noche él andaba vestido con ese incómodo atuendo. Quiso llorar, sin embargo, estaba deshidratado. Otra replica le azotó la espalda, un profundo grito escapó de su garganta cuando la viga se le vino aún más encima, con sus antebrazos él se trató de proteger la cara, no obstante, la tragedia era cuestión de tiempo y él lo sabía.

Esa viga lo mataría o el tsunami lo ahogaría.

Él no era tan ingenuo como para esperar un rescate milagroso.

¡Mierda! Debió vivir mejor, debió decirle más veces a su madre que la amaba, no debió ser tan duro con su padre y sus constantes recaídas, debió abrazar más fuerte a Yut-Lung Lee antes de separarse. Pero ya no había hecho nada de eso y el limbo de su mente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, era como estar adentro de su propio ataúd esperando para que la morgue le diese de baja. El piso volvió a crujir. El terror le cerró la garganta, la incertidumbre le martilló la cabeza, la estridencia de un cristal junto a los chillidos a las afueras del local lo hicieron querer llorar.

Otra sirena anunció el tsunami.

Y pasó.

Una exuberante cantidad de agua llegó con una despiadada velocidad para devorar todo a su alrededor con una sola ola. Él tomó aire con fuerza antes de apretar los ojos y sentir como la viga era levantada. Las sensaciones y las imágenes fueron confusas, él pudo escuchar decenas de gritos en el caos, la corriente fue tan fuerte que no supo ni con qué se golpeó hasta que salió de ese local arrastrado por la furia de la marea. Centenares de personas se trataban de aferrar a los escombros o gritaban por ayuda, pero esta no llegaba. Lo único que había era agua, más agua, ¿alguna vez se detendría? No paraba de subir.

¿Fortuna? ¿Destino? ¿Ironía? No importaba, de alguna manera el mar lo arrastró hacia el techo de un hotel que parecía a punto de colapsar, con cada replica, las olas amenazaban con quebrar los cimientos del lugar, él tomó un profundo bocado de aire, que asqueroso fue toser sal por la nariz al casi haberse ahogado. Los ojos le dolían, no sentía el cuerpo, aunque el agua había limpiado sus ropas escarlata no dejaba de escurrir. Él solo quería bailar esa noche y reír un rato con Yut-Lung Lee. Fue su culpa, él le pidió que lo acompañase.

¿Cómo él podría cargar con esa pérdida? A pesar de estar respirando él no sentía sus latidos. Esto debía ser el mismo infierno.

Aunque una decena de helicópteros pasaron por el cielo ninguno lo vio, tal vez un sobreviviente no era motivo suficiente para descender cuando podían salvar a más heridos. Él lo entendía. No. Él estaba demasiado cansado como para tratar de procesar cualquier cosa.

Él no quería asomarse por el borde del techo, tenía miedo de encontrar cadáveres flotando. Que impresionante, él había visto estas imágenes una ridícula cantidad de veces en películas postapocalípticas, sin embargo, jamás pensó que sería tan terrible estar en medio de un terremoto. 

Estuvo dos horas flotando en ese limbo congelado sin que lo encontrasen.

La tierra no había dejado de moverse, algunos gritos sobre saqueos o robos le llegaron en la lejanía de una brisa, su estómago estaba devorando sus propias entrañas por culpa del hambre. El murmullo del agua se había vuelto tan natural como respirar.

Mientras deliraba en la agonía Eiji Okumura sonrió creyendo que estaba protagonizando Titanic. En lugar de puerta él tenía un hotel a punto de colapsar, en lugar de Jack él tenía a su mejor amigo perdido. Que mierda.

¿Dónde estaba su salvación cuando la necesitaba?

Pero pasó. El motor de un bote erizó cada uno de sus poros cuando lo escuchó acercarse, alguien estaba gritando algo hacia el aire, él trató de captar la atención de los rescatistas, sin embargo, las palabras no le salían por culpa de la deshidratación. Era como si su garganta hubiese absorbido toda la sal del mar hasta romperse. Con su último aliento él se dio vueltas para arrastrarse a la orilla del hotel y aferrarse a la realidad. Él quería vivir, aún había mucho que deseaba hacer. No podía terminar así. Por favor que el destino se apiadase de él.

—¿Shorter ves a algún sobreviviente? —La desesperanza con la que el nombrado repasó la imagen le quebró el corazón a Max.

—No.

Llevaban más de una hora buscando sobrevivientes para encontrarse con escombros y muerte, los gritos, el llanto, la culpa, el moreno se aferró a su chaleco salvavidas. Cuando él se enlistó para ser rescatista se juró que estaba listo para asumir las peores catástrofes, no obstante, ahora que estaba en pleno campo de batalla eso parecía ser una vil mentira. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había roto en llanto y había deseado lanzarse del bote para acabar con la tortura.

—Deberíamos volver, está demasiado oscuro, no encontraremos a nadie —El gélido le había pendido el alma en un hilo.

—Tienes razón… —Él se congeló.

—¿Shorter?

—Shh.

Un trémulo alarido se escuchó a la distancia, débil, apenas perceptible, el sonido provenía de la terraza de un hotel que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Sería peligroso acercarse a ese lugar solo por un presentimiento, bien los podría aplastar una de las ventanas o las paredes podrían colapsar por el eco del motor.

—Allí. —Sin embargo, Shorter Wong no se perdonaría haber ignorar a un sobreviviente por culpa del terror—. ¡Allí! —Al vislumbrar duda en su superior él tomó el control del vehículo para moverlo hacia el lugar indicado.

Y lo que vio le quebró el corazón. Un chico, asiático, de facciones delicadas y silueta esbelta estaba luchando para resistir mientras lo llamaba desde el techo del recinto. La sonrisa que se posó en sus labios cuando sus ojos se conectaron fue algo que arremetió contra su corazón.

—Dios mío, prepararé los primeros auxilios, tú súbelo a la camilla. —El pequeño bulto se aferró al moreno como si su vida dependiese de eso.

—Ya estás bien. —Que abrumador fue el resplandor con el que esos grandes ojos cafés lo contempló—. Debiste pasar por mucho. —Aunque no podía llorar él escuchaba su llanto.

—Gracias. —Fue una palabra apenas perceptible, sin embargo, le retumbó por toda el alma.

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —Él acomodó al japonés sobre el bote.

—Eiji Okumura. —El moreno le abrió la camisa para comenzar a tratar sus heridas.

—Muy bien, Eiji. —La ternura con la que el rescatista pronunció su nombre aligeró todo ese dolor—. Yo cuidare de ti.

Bajo los alaridos de la catástrofe fue la voz de Shorter Wong lo que le regresó la esperanza.


	31. Elegido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter x Eiji.

¿Qué es un alma gemela?

Las personas llegan al mundo como una sola mitad de una complementariedad, se convencen de que son suficientes, tratan de ignorar los caprichos del destino y se perjuran que fue su elección. Dos palabras, una frase y una impresión en la muñeca. Eso es todo ¿verdad?

No.

Un alma gemela es aquella persona cuyo corazón encaja en el vacío del pecho, es aquella luz que inspira, da fuerza, da miedo, eleva y a la vez empuja hacia la oscuridad. Es un vínculo tan precioso que no alcanzan las palabras para describirlo, es como si el reloj de la vida solo comenzase a correr luego de que la primera mirada fuese cruzada.

A veces estas dejan pistas en el cuerpo de la otra persona, pueden visitar los sueños, son donadores de recuerdos, incluso pueden regalar sentimientos. Cada ser humano nace con un símbolo tatuado en la muñeca, solo aquellos afortunados cuyas impresiones son iguales están destinados para conocer el placer y la incondicionalidad que ofrece tan melifluo vínculo.

Shorter Wong odiaba esa idea. Cada uno de sus amoríos había sido saboteado por la utopía que ofrecía tan magnifica relación, siempre era lo mismo, sus impresiones eran diferentes, sin importar que tan fuerte él tratase de aferrarse al cariño, que tan buen novio él intentase ser o que tan atento quisiese mostrase, sus parejas lo abandonaban. Porque por supuesto. ¿Quién no querría encontrar algo tan mágico como un alma gemela? Él realmente aborrecía la idea del destino y le enfermaba la sumisión con la que su entorno lo aceptaba. ¿A eso se resumía su futuro? ¿Él tendría que resignarse a pasar la eternidad con un desconocido porque un tatuaje se lo indicaba? Que mierda.

—Quita esa cara de miseria. —Era poco común que Ash Lynx fuese quien lo invitase a salir, sin embargo, desde su última ruptura él se había sumido en un mar de desgracia y rencor—. Si quieres atraer a las chicas no deberías fruncir tanto el ceño. —Que su mejor amigo le golpeara el entrecejo solo lo enfureció más.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, tú eres todo un rompecorazones. —Aunque el lince de Nueva York jamás se había interesado en encontrar la otra mitad de su destino él la esperaba—. ¿A cuántas chicas has hecho llorar ya? —Por más que Shorter farfullase veneno sobre ese vínculo al rubio la idea le agradaba. Que hermosa era la incondicionalidad ciega.

—Perdí la cuenta. —El moreno rodó los ojos. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, la pestilencia del alcohol lo traía mareado y el rostro de su ex había sido borrado.

—Presumido. —¡Oh! Pero él recordaba a la perfección la marca que ella tenía en su muñeca.

—¿No sientes ni un poco de curiosidad por tu impresión? —El de mohicano negó.

—No me puedo imaginar atado a alguien solo porque sí, siento que perdería mi autonomía, no me gusta. —El rubio lanzó un largo suspiro.

—Qué forma más amargada de verlo. —El discurso existencialista del moreno ya parecía disco rayado. Lo quería pero estaba cansado.

—Disculpa… —Una chica fue la que interrumpió esa conversación—. Llevo un buen rato mirándote y quería saber si gustabas bailar. —Shorter dejó que la miseria lo terminase de consumir. Claro que el lince de Nueva York se robaba los corazones sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Él irá. —El moreno lo tomó de los hombros para empujarlo hacia la muchacha.

—Pero…

—Amigo, ella es todo un bombón, diviértete, yo estaré bien. —El rubio no tuvo oportunidad para refutar al haber sido arrastrado hacia el frenesí del éxtasis.

Mientras su acompañante se divertía siendo el centro de la pista él ahogó sus penas en alcohol. Un vaso tras otro él fue perdiendo la consciencia, cuando la barra se desbordó por culpa de las botellas vacías él explotó y arrojó toda la saña contra quien lo escuchase. Fue una imagen de destrucción masiva. ¿Para qué intentaba tener una maldita relación si los demás se rendían por culpa de la marca? ¿Sus sentimientos no eran reales porque su muñeca así se lo decía? ¡Que ridiculez! Él estaba asqueado con esa farsa. Lo más doloroso era que le dijesen que su amor no era real, sino lo era no debería doler tanto, si solo estaba atado a la impresión no atesoraría con tanta devoción esos recuerdos, pero lo hacía y sufría por ese bucle. El futuro parecía una retorcida ironía donde él debía buscar una aguja en un pajar.

¿Alma gemela? Eso no era especial.

—¿Entonces por qué dejas que eso te detenga? —La ternura en esa voz lo regresó al bar—. Si quieres poner a prueba tu teoría no deberías mostrarle la impresión a tu siguiente pareja. —Aún borracho él parpadeó.

—¿No mostrársela? —Su pregunta escapó atropellada y lenta. El martillar en su cabeza fue insoportable, sus piernas se habían dormido sobre el taburete de cuerina, el sabor de la sinestesia lo mareó.

—Sí. —Esa fue la primera vez que él miró al cantinero—. Si se enamoran de verdad la impresión no debería interferir ¿verdad? —Cabello de noche, ojos de ensueño, pestañas de irrealidad, piel de perla, el chico al frente de él era hermoso.

—Verdad… —Toda el alma de Shorter Wong se llenó de electricidad cuando él se perdió dentro de esos grandes orbes de libertad—. Lamento el espectáculo que debí armar. —La sobriedad lo golpeó cuando el más joven sonrió. El chico era lindo.

Realmente lindo.

—Fuiste muy agradable para cuidar. —El moreno ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el bar había quedado vacío—. Tu amigo trató de llevarte a casa pero armaste un berrinche cuando te quiso separar de la cerveza. —Las mejillas le ardieron un infierno en esa confesión—. Yo le dije que me haría cargo de ti. —Hasta los lentes de sol se le cayeron por culpa de la humillación.

—Gracias. —La estridencia con la que gritó su corazón fue delirante—. ¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —El bartender le extendió una mano.

—Eiji Okumura. —Si la perfección hubiese decidido florecer en la ciudad ese habría sido el nombre que hubiese escogido.

—Shorter Wong. —Con ese apretón de manos la montaña rusa comenzó.

El moreno no se pudo sacar de la cabeza al japonés, las visitas a su trabajo fueron tan torpes como sus intentos de coqueteos, pero es que Eiji era increíble, estar con él lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas o desgracias. Él era una presencia tan sanadora como irreal. La violencia con la que retumbaba su corazón era la crónica para una tragedia anunciada, sin embargo, a él no le importaba. Fue un 30 de octubre cuando Shorter le pidió que se convirtiesen en pareja. La sonrisa en el rostro del azabache fue algo que lo embelesó.

¿Destino? Ese no sería un obstáculo para poder estar con él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que nos conocimos? —La suavidad con la que Eiji se levantó para mirarlo lo hizo suspirar. Si algo amaba Shorter Wong era tenerlo sobre sus latidos y bajo las frazadas.

—¿Qué te botaron al frente de toda la universidad y lloraste por dos semanas? —La frente se le tensó, la humillación le revolvió las entrañas. Habían historias que eran mejor olvidarlas.

—No… —Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la cintura del japonés—. Lo de las impresiones. —El colchón crujió cuando él se movió. Su parte favorita del día era salir del trabajo para perecer bajo los mimos de su novio. La timidez que se impregnó en la sonrisa del más joven fue un estrago para su alma.

—¿No quieres ver la mía? —Shorter negó—. Lo sé. —Las yemas del más bajo fueron electricidad sobre sus mejillas—. Te conozco. —Que afortunado se profesó el moreno al encontrarse con esa clase de comprensión.

—¿Realmente estas bien con eso?

—Lo estoy.

Esconder su impresión se volvió un juego que ellos lograron mantener por años. No se la revelaron cuando se mudaron juntos, no se la dijeron cuando decidieron formalizar su relación hacia sus familias o cuando Shorter le propuso matrimonio. Ser jóvenes, estar enamorados y tener toda una vida por delante fue suficiente para ellos. Que maravilloso era ahogarse en esa clase de devoción, era hermoso saber que su amor era real aún bajo el manto de la incertidumbre.

Pero un día pasó.

Por accidente el moreno vio la marca del japonés y supo que el destino lo odiaba.

—No es la misma. —Él jamás había llorado tanto como lo hizo esa noche, era como si le hubiesen arrancado lo más precioso de su espíritu—. Eiji, no es la misma marca. —El más alto se sintió condenado. Porque él lo amaba más que a su misma vida, él daría lo que fuese para pasar su futuro con él y ahora se debían separar.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —La ternura con la que el más bajo lo consoló le quebró el corazón—. Si tú me amas y yo te amo podemos sacar esto adelante.

—Pero… —Y que aterrador fue encontrarse con esa clase de seguridad.

Shorter no lo pensó más, él se aferró a su amante en la pasión de un beso. El jadeo que el japonés dejó escapar fue un deleite para su cordura, el vaivén con el que sus lenguas perecieron fue tortuoso y vicioso, el dulzor fue prohibido, las caricias fueron calientes, la ambición fue peligrosa. Él lo amaba, él quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a esta persona, él estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el infierno para desafiar al destino. ¿Por qué debía renunciar a algo tan maravilloso por una impresión? No. No era justo.

La lentitud con la que se besaron lo hizo entender una cosa.

—Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras… —La calidez con la que sus manos se entrelazaron paralizó Nueva York—. Pero estoy enamorado de ti Eiji, eres alguien que no puedo comparar con nada, siento que eres lo único que necesito para sobrellevar lo que sea que venga. —El fulgor que se posó dentro de esos orbes lo atrapó—. No puedo poner en palabras lo que significas para mí porque lo eres todo.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora? —La timidez con la que se tiñeron esas mejillas lo hizo suspirar.

—Porque me quiero casar contigo aunque no tengamos la misma impresión. —La ferocidad con la que se aferró al japonés fue tan frágil como un niño aterrado—. No me importa lo que diga tu muñeca, tú eres a quien yo he elegido. —El silencio fue atronador dentro de ese apartamento—. ¿Me eliges a mí también? —Sonrisa más hermosa jamás existió.

—¿Qué no te ha quedado claro aún? —La gentileza con la que sus caricias lo consumieron fue una sátira para el destino—. Llevo años eligiéndote, Shorter. —Que el japonés enredase sus brazos alrededor de su cuello hizo enloquecer a su corazón—. Y encantado te elegiría el resto de mi vida.

Y de esa manera, con aquellas dulces e inocentes palabras, el destino se rindió.

Era verdad, las personas llegaban al mundo con una sola mitad de una complementariedad, ellas se convencían de que eran suficientes, trataban de ignorar los caprichos de la incertidumbre y se juraban autonomía en la elección. Dos palabras, una frase y una impresión en la muñeca. Eso era todo ¿verdad?

No, sin embargo, porque un alma gemela era más que una simple palabra tatuada en la muñeca, ellos decidieron elegirse.


	32. Vela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AshEiji.

_Querido Ash:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos hablado ¿no? Supongo que nunca me siento completamente listo para empezar ni sé dónde hacerlo. Pero aquí estamos, otra vez es el aniversario de tu muerte y me veo en la obligación de escribirte esto._

_Nunca sabrás lo importante que fuiste para mí, desde que te conocí en ese bar luego de que te burlaras de mi edad debí suponer que serías especial. Debí decírtelo mucho más, debí gritártelo todos los días para que te quedara claro, debí hacer tantas cosas que ya no hice. Ahora solo puedo llorar sobre ellas. Tú fuiste el amanecer más hermoso que pude contemplar, me siento tan agradecido y orgulloso por haber pasado al menos un corto tiempo en compañía de tan brillante y milagrosa fuerza vital. Dejaste una huella en todos los que te conocieron. Sigues siendo el héroe de Michael ¿sabes? A pesar de los años ni Max ni él han dejado de alardear sobre ti. Te hubiese gustado presumir eso._

_Me encontraste cuando estaba varado en una espesa y oscura desolación, te robaste cada una de mis primeras veces, fuiste a quien admiré y a quien quise proteger. Porque aunque tuvieses esa imponente reputación como el lince de Nueva York, el Ash que yo conocí era tan frágil que se deshacía entre mis brazos y se rompía a pedazos, era gracioso, por más que buscaba no encontraba todos los trozos de ti, por eso te di parte de los míos para que estuvieses completo, pero te los llevaste y nada pudo cubrir ese vacío crónico dentro de mi pecho. Sí, lejos, muy lejos, quizás ahora estas junto a ese leopardo en la historia de Hemingway en el Kilimanjaro._

_Fuiste mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor. ¿Un poco tarde para decirlo? Supongo…._

_Fueron tantas las cosas que te llevaste. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con todo esto? Solo me dejaste atrás con tus fotografías, fueron tan dolorosas usarlas en esa exposición, lamento haberlas escondido, sin embargo, no me sentía listo para volverte a mirar. Ash, aunque eres la parte más hermosa de mí también eres la que más me hiere, porque ya no estas acá y siento tu falta arrastrarse cada vez que palpita mi corazón._

_Sing me dice que debería continuar como si fuese muy fácil, lo he hecho, a mi propia manera me he movido y me siento orgulloso de eso, saqué un libro “New York Sense” también te lo dediqué, no obstante, es un gesto tonto cuando ya te he dedicado toda mi vida._

_Aunque han pasado años aún recuerdo perfectamente tu voz. Me da miedo olvidarla si te soy sincero, estoy aterrado de un día despertar y ya no saber cómo se escuchaba el americano que hacía berrinches antes de desayunar o que le tenía pavor a las calabazas. Eras una persona tan hermosa como feroz. Eras más de lo que merecía cualquiera en este mundo pero de alguna manera llegaste a mí._

_Y te amé, te amé como nunca lo podría hacer con alguien más._

_Volver a Nueva York para sentirte cerca fue un poco masoquista, pasé años sin que me pudiese acercar a la biblioteca pública, sin embargo, hace poco lo pude hacer, me senté donde tú solías estar y tomé un libro pretendiendo ser tan intelectual como tú. Que irónico que esa historia fuese banana fish._

_Entiéndeme por favor, es difícil para mí perdonarme cuando te perdí de esa manera. Ni siquiera te pude decir adiós._

_Me enseñaste tanto que no sé quién sería sin ti. Le belleza de tus recuerdos es tan dolorosa que cada vez que te pienso no puedo evitar llorar. Es inevitable que mi alma este llena de Ash Lynx._

_Cada aniversario de tu muerte me lo vuelvo a cuestionar. Cuando Max me contó sobre tu partida me rompí, fue tan irreal. Tuve que escucharlo varias veces para entenderlo, aún me duele como ese mismo día, creo que nunca lo dejara de hacer. Esa noche se sintió como si un denso nudo de óxido se hubiese instalado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Pronto, se volvió difícil respirar, vivir, existir, caminar, fue como si los colores de mi lienzo se hubiesen esfumado para dejarme atrapado en una realidad donde solo existía el gris. Estar tan acostumbrado al jade y al dorado fue letal._

_Primero me enfadé porque no pude entenderte. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí sabiendo que la persona que le dio sentido a mis latidos se fue? ¿Cómo crees que me siento hoy? Eras una persona demasiado brillante para esta ciudad, te admiré tanto, tu fuerza y tu inteligencia solo se podían comparar con la belleza de tu alma. Pero me dejaste… Acá. Solo me dejaste. Y yo te odié por eso, pero luego te comprendí, fue egoísta de mi parte retenerte de esa manera, así que está bien. No te mentiré, te extrañó cada día, a veces voy caminando y detengo a algún chico rubio porque pienso que eres tú. Pero nunca lo es. Y ahí me doy cuenta de la falta que me haces._

_Sé y entiendo que siempre serás una parte de mí, una sin la que puedo vivir, una que necesito y a la que me aferro con desesperación, vivo con ese constante temor a olvidarte, pero a la vez, temo jamás hacerlo. Supongo que de tanto recordarte acabé pensando un poco como tú o tal vez murmuraste con tanta fuerza entre mis sueños que te logré escuchar._

_No te diré adiós porque eres la mejor parte de mí. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, fuiste quien me inspiró a tomar fotografías, fuiste la musa de cada una de mis obras. Fuiste a quien más amé._

_Fuiste, eres y serás. Lo sé._

_Aprendí a ser feliz a mi manera, así que no te preocupes, Buddy me esta cuidando aquí como el buen perro guardián que es, tengo buenos amigos, los chicos de la pandilla también te extrañan, ellos han sido una maravillosa compañía y ayuda para mis exhibiciones. Perdí muchas piezas contigo, pero también las recibí, así que prometo vivir al máximo por nosotros dos. Es amargo el dolor incrustado en mi alma, haría lo que fuese por volverte a ver, es tonto ¿no? Te dije que los humanos podían cambiar su destino pero tú actuaste como todo un leopardo. Fuiste terco hasta el final._

_¿Por qué estoy balbuceando tanto en estar carta? Porque es la última que te escribiré._

_Espero encontrarte cuando sea mi turno para ir hacia allá arriba, espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos y por fin puedas escuchar todas las palabras que no tuve la oportunidad de darte en esta vida. Espero que estés bien, que no te estés burlando de Shorter por alguna pequeñez, que estés a salvo, que hayas podido abrazar una infinidad de veces a Griffin. Espero que estés en paz._

_Aunque te amo escribirte cartas es autodestructivo porque la culpa sigue ahí aunque trato de ignorarla. Por eso en lugar de dejar estas hojas sin sentido sobre tu tumba te dejaré velas para que enciendan tu camino._

_Quien sabe, quizás serán esas las que me guíen de regreso hacia ti cuando dé mi último aliento._

_Mientras yo mantenga encendido todo lo que significaste no te perderé. Las velas fueron la metáfora perfecta para lo que representaste._

_Aslan Jade Callenreese, mi alma siempre estará contigo, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad?_

_En esta vida, en la siguiente, en las que vengan, encontrémonos y enamorémonos otra vez. Volvería a pasar por toda esta tortura solo para volverte a conocer, pero mientras estoy acá aprovechando el tiempo que me regalaste para dejar huella, espérame allá arriba con esas velas._


End file.
